Ten years ago
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Fiction purement Olicity et AU pas de Arrow...Il y a dix ans Oliver a quitté Felicity sans explication la laissant complètement dévastée. Aujourd'hui il se présente devant elle avec une proposition difficile à refuser et surtout dans le but de le reconquérir...
1. La proposition

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voilà de retour avec cette fois une fiction Olicity.**

 **Dans cette fiction pas de Arrow car c'est un AU donc pour celles et ceux qui veulent de l'action désolé il n'y en aura pas.**

 **J'espère avoir réussit à retranscrire la personnalité de chacun des personnages. Cette fiction est encore en écriture et j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura en tout, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et de vos avis. Les idées sont la mais rien n'est figé.**

 **J'espere simplement que vous allez aimer cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity se dépêchait, depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied par terre ce matin tout s'enchaînait d'une drôle de façon. Tout d'abord son réveil n'avait pas sonné, elle s'était donc levée en retard, ensuite pour une raison inconnue elle n'avait pas eu d'eau chaude pour sa douche et pour finir sa voiture avait refusé de démarrer elle avait donc dû prendre un taxi en catastrophe.

C'est en courant et pratiquement en sueur qu'elle arriva au bureau, son assistant était déjà sur ses talons quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, lui donnant ses derniers messages et lui rappelant qu'elle était attendue en salle de conférence. Elle posa ses affaires en vitesse sur son bureau, passa par sa salle de bains pour se rafraîchir un peu et prit la direction de la salle de réunion.

Elle se demandait bien qui était ce fameux client que Ray avait réussit à décrocher, si tout allait dans le bon sens ce contrat pouvait les propulser en tête des meilleures sociétés informatiques du pays, bien qu'ils aient une bonne réputation dans leur domaine ce genre de contrat était toujours un plus.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Felicity et Ray travaillaient ensembles. Ils s'étaient connus après leurs études, Ray avait pour but de monter la plus grande société d'informatique du pays et Felicity n'aspirait qu'à prouver au monde entier son talent. Ils avaient donc décidé de s'associer et grand bien leur en avait prit car depuis le début ils avaient eu le vent en poupe, et de fil en aiguille ils avaient élargi leur cercle de compétence pour avoir en plus d'une branche informatique, une branche recherche et développement, qui connaissait de belles réussites.

Elle longea le couloir et pu apercevoir Ray en grande conversation avec ce fameux client, un homme plutôt grand et assez musclé d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Il avait une façon de se tenir qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait bien connu dans le passé. Elle poussa la porte vitrée de la salle et croisa le regard de Ray soulagé de la voir enfin se présenter devant eux.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard mais j'ai...Ses paroles se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la personne qui se tenait aux côtés de Ray.

\- Ah Felicity. S'exclama Ray. Enfin te voilà...je...je ne vous présente pas je suppose. Dit Ray un peu gêné.

\- Bonjour Fel. Lui dit Oliver d'une voix sûre de lui.

Felicity ne répondait rien, bien trop surprise de voir Oliver en face d'elle. Elle pensait ne jamais le revoir et sûrement pas ici à Central City, dans les bureaux de sa société. Cela la faisait replonger dix ans en arrière. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université de Harvard à Boston, Felicity avait été sa tutrice et l'avait aidé à croire en lui et en ses capacités alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, seulement bon à dépenser l'argent de ses parents. Au fil du temps elle avait apprit à le connaître et ils étaient devenus amis.

\- Felicity...Commença Ray. Oliver Queen est notre nouveau client, il souhaiterait que tu t'occupes personnellement de la sécurité du système informatique de QC à Starling City et également...Il ne put finir son explication qu'il la vit quitter la salle de réunion sans un mot. Désolé. Dit-il en s'adressant à Oliver. Je...je vais lui parler...elle va accepter, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Felicity était dans un autre monde, elle n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait personne sur son chemin. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments. Dix ans...dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas croisé ce regard si bleu et torturé. Elle c'était toujours imaginé ce que cela pourrait lui faire si elle le croisait par hasard au détour d'une rue, elle c'était dit qu'elle ferait comme si de rien n'était mais c'était impossible, elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

Il était toujours aussi beau, en même temps habillé dans un costume sur mesure qui ne le serait pas !? Elle s'en voulu immédiatement de ces pensées. Elle ne devait pas replonger là dedans, pas après avoir passé des années à essayer d'oublier Oliver Queen.

Elle arriva à son bureau et signala à son assistant qu'elle ne voulait être dérangé par personne. Elle entra et s'installa sur son fauteuil, posa les coudes sur le plateau de son bureau et mit sa tête entre ses mains, elle sentait une migraine pointer. Elle se massa légèrement les tempes et entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

\- Curtis, je ne veux pas être dérangé. Dit-elle d'une voix claire.

\- Je lui dirais en sortant. Felicity leva son regard d'un coup vers la personne présente dans son bureau pour tomber sur Oliver.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler Oliver. Dire son prénom au bout de tant d'années lui fit bizarre mais elle se surprit à penser que cela lui avait manqué. Maintenant si tu veux bien sortir d'ici...Elle fit mine de se mettre au travail.

Oliver s'attendait à cette réaction et ne se démonta pas du tout, il s'avança et prit place sur le fauteuil face à elle et attendit qu'elle soit prête à l'écouter. Il savait qu'elle finirait par capituler, elle détestait quand les gens faisaient ça.

\- Ca ne marchera pas. Lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment sans lever le regard. Il ne répondait toujours pas et elle fut tenter de le regarder mais elle savait aussi que si elle faisait ça elle était perdue.

\- Felicity...Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

\- NON Oliver ! Pas de Felicity ! Je ne veux pas te parler alors tu perds ton temps et je ne viendrais pas à Starling travailler pour toi ! Maintenant tu peux partir j'ai du boulot qui m'attends, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à avoir tout cuit dans la bouche ! La plupart des gens doivent travailler dur pour avoir ce qu'ils ont ! Dit-elle d'une voix dure et cassante.

Il ne répondit rien bien trop surprit de cette attaque verbale. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse de le voir mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait hostile à lui parler et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le touchait profondément mais il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et d'attendre une nouvelle fois, qu'elle soit disposé à l'écouter.

Elle tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier et essayait de ne pas tenir compte de la présence de cet homme dans son bureau. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et cela la déstabilisait beaucoup. Il lui avait toujours eu fait cet effet, il l'avait toujours regardé d'une telle façon qu'elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle et cela peu importe ou elle se trouvait et avec qui. Elle avait l'impression que, dés que son regard se posait sur elle cela déclenchait une série de picotements sur sa peau.

Bien trop prise par ses pensées et son travail, elle n'entendit pas Ray rentrer dans le bureau et demander à Oliver de les laisser seuls. Elle leva la tête uniquement quand il commença à lui parler.

\- Felicity, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que notre nouveau client était Oliver mais je savais d'avance ta réponse et pour être honnête j'avais espoir qu'en le voyant tu changes d'avis. Il avait tout dit d'une traite en sachant que quand elle commencerait à parler il aurait dû mal à placer un mot.

Elle l'écouta attentivement et prit un moment pour se calmer avant de répondre, et d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnue pas comme la sienne commença ses reproches.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Ray ? Oliver Queen...de toutes les entreprises de ce pays tu veux me faire travailler chez Queen Consolidated ! Tu sais je ne travaillerais jamais pour eux ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec la famille Queen, c'est clair ? Alors tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre mais moi je reste à Central City ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du travail. Elle se remit à frapper sur son clavier tout en ignorant son patron.

\- C'est impossible il te veux toi et personne d'autre ! Alors je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous mais tu vas aller à Starling et honorer ce contrat Felicity ! Ai je été assez clair ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix très claire et sans appel.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à aller la bas...Dit-elle surprise de sa réaction, depuis sept ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ray ? Ce n'est pas uniquement ce contrat ? Je me trompe ? Lui demanda-t-elle un peu radoucie. Il souffla de frustration et se décida à lui dire.

\- Palmer Tech est dans une mauvaise passe et ce contrat va nous permettre de sauver des milliers d'emplois Fel...si tu n'y vas pas je...je ne sais pas si on survivra à cette année. Lui confia-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je suis quand même ton bras droit, j'avais le droit de savoir ! Comment en est on arrivés la ? Demanda Felicity très inquiète.

\- De mauvais investissements et un flop total sur la dernière invention de Palmer Tech, ça devait nous remettre sur les rails mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Souffla-t-il lasse, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Écoute Felicity je ne te demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas vital pour l'entreprise et...

\- Je sais Ray, je sais, je...je vais y aller ne t'inquiète pas. Le coupa-t-elle. Cette entreprise compte aussi pour moi et si pour la sauver je dois pactiser avec le diable je le ferais et la en l'occurrence le diable c'est Oliver Queen. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Elle se mit dans le fonds de son fauteuil et se mis à réfléchir un instant. Oliver est-il au courant de nos soucis ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

\- Non ce n'est pas encore public. Pour le monde entier Palmer Tech va bien, mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda Ray suspicieux.

\- Oh mais simplement parce que je vais tirer avantage de ce contrat, Oliver me veux et rien que moi c'est bien ça ? Il hocha la tête. Dans ce cas je vais mettre mes conditions et tu verras ça va être une bonne affaire pour nous. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ok je te laisse faire, j'ai confiance en toi. Lui dit simplement Ray. Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous ? Osa-t-il lui demander. Tu ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Rien de bien intéressant on était amis et on ne l'est plus c'est tout. Lui répondit Felicity très vaguement.

* * *

Oliver était contrarié, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il s'était imaginé qu'il n'aurait qu'à venir ici proposer un contrat en or à Ray, lui imposer de travailler avec Felicity, qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser et qu'il pourrait rentrer à Starling en peu de temps, mais les choses ne tournaient pas à son avantage il cela l'agaçait beaucoup.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non et généralement les gens finissaient toujours par abonder dans son sens, seulement la il doutait réellement que la réponse change. Il connaissait suffisamment Felicity pour savoir que quand elle avait décider quelque chose elle changeait rarement d'avis, encore plus quand ça le concernait.

Il avait été ravit de la revoir après toutes ces années. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle portait toujours ces lunettes qui lui donnait un air sérieux mais qui la rendait terriblement sexy à ses yeux. Elle avait mincit aussi, bien qu'elle n'est jamais été grosse, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle faisait attention à elle et qu'elle devait faire du sport, ses jambes en témoignait, du moins ce qu'il avait pu en apercevoir.

Cela l'avait ramener dix ans en arrière quand il était rentré dans cette salle de cours à l'université. C'était son premier jour, il c'était fait viré de sa dernière université et son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Cette fois-ci il devait réussir sinon il lui coupait les vivres. Quand il était rentré dans la salle tout les regards c'étaient tournés vers lui et la plupart des filles lui avaient fait les yeux doux comme souvent, sauf une qui était plongé dans son bouquin. Il avait alors choisit de s'assoir à côté d'elle et c'était présenté.

\- Oliver Queen. Lui avait-il dit en s'installant. Elle ne leva même pas le regard de son livre et ne répondit rien. Ok et tu es ? Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- En train de lire et tu me déranges. Lui répondit-elle simplement. Si tu veux faire la conversation trouve une autre personne. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras une âme charitable qui t'écoutera. Lui avait-elle dit en levant finalement yeux vers lui. À cet instant il avait été scotché de sa repartie, jamais encore on ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses. Généralement les gens étaient flattés qu'il s'adresse à eux mais pas elle.

Durant tout le cours il avait été attiré par elle, il n'avait pratiquement pas arrêter de la regarder du coin de l'œil, cette fille l'intriguait et en plus elle était terriblement belle avec ses lunettes et sa queue de cheval qui se baladait dans son dos. Elle avait un cou fin et délicat qui donnait envie de plonger dedans, mais ce qu'il trouvait magnifique c'était ses yeux bleus, il les avait à peine aperçus mais il savait que s'il avait la chance de les recroiser il s'y perdrait.

\- Arrête de me regarder. Lui dit-elle en fixant ses yeux sur le professeur. Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'était impoli de fixer les gens.

Encore une fois il ne dit rien trop surprit de son ton, mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était décidé à connaître cette fille et en faire son amie, du moins si elle acceptait de lui parler un jour autrement que pour le rembarrer.

Oliver fut ramener à la réalité par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le prit et décrocha sans reconnaître le numéro.

\- Oliver c'est Fel...Felicity. Tu peux venir dans mon bureau, je...je voudrai te parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix très professionnelle. Cela lui rappela le ton qu'elle avait employé la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé.

\- Oui bien sûr j'arrive tout de suite. Il raccrocha avec un sourire victorieux, finalement tout allait peut-être aller dans son sens. Il prit la direction du bureau de Felicity sans attendre.

Quand il entra il pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans la pièce. Elle était au téléphone et lui signala de s'assoir, elle avait bientôt finit. Il ne savait pas qui elle avait au bout du fil mais cette personne passait un sale quart d'heure à entendre son ton. Il était bluffé de la femme qu'elle était devenue sûre d'elle et absolument splendide, elle avait toujours eu du charme et lui la trouvait déjà très belle à la fac mais là, la voir ici dans son élément lui donnait un côté encore plus sexy. Il s'aperçut qu'elle tentait d'attirer son attention son coup de fil étant finit.

\- Bon Oliver je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Commença-t-elle directement. Si Ray ne m'obligeait pas à travailler pour toi nous n'aurions jamais cette conversation. Si j'avais voulu travailler pour QC je serais Starling depuis des années. Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte, elle leva son regard vers lui et constata qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réflexion. Quoi ta mère ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Et qu'aurait-elle dû me dire exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement en ouvrant sa veste de costume pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Qu'elle était venu me débaucher il y a cinq ans...je vois que Moira garde toujours autant de secrets. Dit-elle d'un air dépité.

\- Non je ne savais pas. Lui répondit-il un peu perdu, il se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait voulu la débaucher, ce n'était pas trahir un secret en disant que Moira n'aimait pas spécialement Felicity. Et pourquoi avoir refusé ?

\- Pour la même raison que j'ai refusé il y a une heure...toi ! Lui dit-elle calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer te croiser tout les jours. Lui avoua-t-elle. Mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui, Ray ne me laisse pas le choix, nous allons donc devoir mettre de l'eau dans notre vin et essayer de mettre de côté nos...différents. Alors j'ai fait une liste de mes conditions, qui je te le dit de suite, ne sont pas négociables. Elle lui tendit une feuille qu'il étudia immédiatement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant sa liste de conditions. Doubler le montant du contrat ? Tu es folle ou quoi ? Dit-il en élevant un peu la voix.

\- Tu as raison...triple le, je vaut bien ça non ? Lui dit-elle d'un air de défi. Il la regarda ne répondant rien.

\- Et pour le reste, le jet à disposition, ton logement pendant ton séjour à Starling ? Ton équipe ? On peux discuter ou pas ? Demanda-t-il agacé de son attitude, elle allait le rendre complètement fou.

\- Écoute Oliver se sont mes conditions. Je ne travaille qu'avec des gens que je connais et en qui j'ai confiance, il est impensable pour moi que Curtis ne m'accompagne pas, ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble. Et en ce qui concerne le jet il est hors de question que l'on prenne des vols commerciaux, Curtis est marié et je veux que son mari puisse lui rendre visite quand il le souhaite et moi je veux pouvoir rentrer quand ça me chante...j'ai une vie et des amis ici, je ne vais pas tout mettre entre parenthèses parce que je travaille pour toi. Et pour le dernier point tu fais comme tu veux, tout ce que je veux c'est un endroit calme le soir pour que je puisse travailler tranquille et surtout en sécurité c'est tout. Ce que tu trouveras me conviendras. Tu vois je ne suis pas si rigide que ça. Finit-elle en le regardant avec un air satisfait.

Il la regardait incrédule de toutes ses demandes. Mais il avait vite réfléchit, il la voulait à Starling.

\- Ok pour tout. Je ne vais pas chipoter pour quelques millions et l'utilité du jet. En disant cela il savait qu'il allait l'agacer, elle avait toujours détesté quand il jouait les millionnaires. Mais est ce que je peux moi aussi mettre une condition ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

\- Étant donné que tu acceptes les miennes, dit toujours on verra. Elle était plutôt méfiante de ses demandes.

\- En fait il y en a deux...la première il n'y a qu'à moi que tu dois rendre des comptes et à personne d'autre. Elle hocha la tête cette condition lui convenait même si elle aurait préféré avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Et...je veux diner deux fois par semaine avec toi en tête à tête. Finit-il par dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non c'est hors de question ! Comment oses-tu me demander ça Oliver ?! Dit-elle furieuse. Je...j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et...et...c'est NON ! Dit-elle clairement. Et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire dans notre histoire.

Oliver ne fut pas surprit de son refus seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais il ne montra rien de ses émotions, ce n'était qu'un détail qu'il balayerait sans soucis.

\- J'ai bien accepté tes conditions délirantes, tu peux bien diner avec moi deux fois par semaine. Répondit-il très calmement, l'énervant encore plus. A moins que tu ais peur de te retrouver seule avec moi. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Non ça n'arrivera pas ! Tu ne peux pas disposer des gens comme tu le veux Oliver ! Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais non tu es toujours ce millionnaire arrogant et imbus de sa personne qui pense qu'on ne peux rien lui refuser parce qu'il s'appelle Queen ! Lui dit-elle cinglante. Il la regarda un moment essayant de ne pas être atteint par ces paroles.

\- Dans ce cas tu me vois obligé de refuser tes conditions...si on arrive pas à s'entendre je ne signerai pas ce contrat avec Palmer Tech. Il se leva, reboutonna sa vers et fit mine de partir.

Elle le regarda se lever et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser, la survie de la société était entre ses mains.

\- Attends Oliver ! Elle souffla de frustration en sachant les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer. Ok je suis d'accord mais un seul diner par semaine et c'est moi qui choisis le jour. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Ok vendu, un seul diner et c'est toi qui choisit le jour. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit le chemin de la porte. C'était un plaisir de traiter avec toi Felicity, on se voit à Starling. Sur ses paroles il tourna les talons et disparut de son champs de vision.

Felicity resta un moment à fixer cette porte se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant de travailler avec lui, non définitivement non, elle l'avait fait pour sauver PalmerTech, et puis cela n'allait pas durer des années quelques mois tout au plus, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté ce contrat. Seulement cette fois ci elle avait un avantage elle connaissait assez Oliver pour ne pas se faire avoir.

\- Fel, s'il te plaît, accepte de m'aider tu es la seule qui puisse le faire. La supplia Oliver en sortant d'un cours.

\- Non je suis certaine que tu trouveras une autre fille pour t'aider à réviser tes cours. Lui répondit-elle en continuant sa route sans le regarder.

\- Peut-être mais tu es la seule qui ne me regarde pas avec des yeux de merlans frits et tu me remets à ma place quand j'en ai besoin. Il avait posé une main sur son bras pour la stopper dans sa course. S'il te plaît. Insista-t-il.

\- Bon ok très bien je vais être ta tutrice mais je te préviens Oliver tu as intérêt à être sérieux et à être à l'heure parce qu'au moindre soucis j'arrête. Le prévint-elle. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire lui promettant qu'il serait sérieux.

Au fil des semaines Oliver avait réussit à gagner sa confiance, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai envoyé balader plusieurs fois après leur première rencontre il avait insisté pour lui parler et puis de fil en aiguille ils avaient commencé à échanger des paroles, puis des phrases pour finalement arriver à avoir une conversation complète. Il lui avait raconté son exclusion de toutes les facs qu'il avait fréquenté et que celle ci était sa dernière chance. Elle avait été touché qu'il partage ça avec elle, et depuis ce jour son regard avait un peu changé sur lui, elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, il essayait de changer, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance.

Un coup à sa porte la sortit de sa rêverie, Curtis lui annonçant son prochain rendez-vous. La journée passa vite à un rythme soutenu et elle fut soulagé de rentrer chez elle. À peine arrivée elle enleva ses talons qui lui massacraient les pieds depuis ce matin et fila à la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et alla sous la douche. Elle avait presque finit quand elle entendit une voix dans l'appartement.

\- Salle de bains. Dit-elle depuis la douche. Alors cette journée demanda-t-elle à la personne qui entra dans la pièce.

\- Comme prévu affreuse. Lui répondit cette voix en pénétrant dans la douche. Et la tienne ? Lui demanda-t-on en parsemant son coup de baisers.

\- Plus tard. Dit-elle en se retournant. Elle plongea sur les lèvres de son amant et se laissa porter par ces sensations oubliant au passage Oliver Queen.

* * *

Oliver arriva tard au manoir Queen, il aurait pu rester une nuit de plus à Central City mais sa mission étant remplie il avait préféré rentrer au plus vite. Le manoir était calme indiquant que ses habitants étaient endormis. Il monta à l'étage passa par sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et prendre une douche. Une fois plus frais et un peu reposé, il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la pièce voisine. Il frappa à la porte avant de rentrer et pénétra dans la chambre, alla jusqu'au lit et se coucha dessus en travers en soufflant.

\- C'était si difficile que ça ? Lui demanda la personne couchée dans ce lit. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de répondre.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne dirait jamais oui. Dit-il en soufflant.

\- Donc elle a dit oui ? Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Oui on est tombé d'accord sur ses conditions et les miennes. Lui répondit-il en se redressant afin de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il lui prit une main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Merci Helena de m'aider à réparer mes erreurs. Lui dit-il tendrement.

\- Oliver ça fait dix ans que tu vis pour les autres. Il est temps que tu penses à toi et je vais t'aider à réparer tes erreurs je te le promets, et si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, on va avoir du boulot. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais on va y arriver elle te pardonnera. Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- J'espère. Lui répondit-il rêveur. Je...je peux dormir avec toi ce soir...je n'ai pas envie d'être seul ?

\- Bien sur, depuis quand tu as besoin de demander ? Aller viens. Elle se décala et lui laissa de la place pour se coucher puis éteignit la lumière.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté début de semaine prochaine Lundi ou Mardi à voir comment la suite avance.**

 **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire est toujours apprécié. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Le retour

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour avec le second chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise j'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, et croyez moi j'en suis désolée car j'adore échanger.**

 **Fernande, Olicity-love, Hm, Ally84, Lau07 et les guests qui ne laissent pas leurs noms merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis. Ca m'aide beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire et parfois il m'arrive de la modifier au vu de vos réactions.**

 **Concernant le nombre de chapitres et bien...je ne sais pas encore. Je suis en train d'écrire le cinquième qui me donne d'ailleurs du mal et je ne sais pas encore vraiment ou je vais aller avec cette histoire, même si j'ai les idees. D'ailleurs une autre a germé ce matin donc...elle sera un peu plus longue que prévue.**

 **Bon assez de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre où on en apprends un peu plus sur leur passé commun.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après avoir un passé un moment très agréable dans la salle de bains Felicity expliqua à son compagnon sa journée et son départ pour Starling. Comme elle s'en doutait il n'était pas des plus content.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? S'exclama Barry en sortant de la salle de bains. Déjà que ma journée n'était pas terrible mais alors la c'est le pompon ! Comment Ray a-t-il pu te faire ça ?! Je croyais que c'était ton ami.

\- Barry. Dit calmement Felicity en le suivant. C'est pas de sa faute...bon ok il aurait dû me parler d'Oliver mais si j'ai accepté c'est pour Palmer Tech, la société va mal et ce contrat peut la sauver. Je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle doucement. Tu crois que ça me plaît de te laisser ici et de passer les prochains mois à Starling ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non seulement je...je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir avec Oliver. Ce type n'est pas quelqu'un de bien Felicity et je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Lui expliqua Barry. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Barry tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus la petite étudiante qu'il a connue, je sais me défendre...et puis tu es la, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Je ferais des aller retours le plus souvent possible c'est pour ça que j'ai négocié le jet de QC.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle hocha la tête. Tu est formidable. Dit-il comme un souffle contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Palmer Tech va vraiment si mal ? Lui demanda-t-il après s'être reculé.

\- Oui ce contrat peut nous sauver, j'ai même négocier de tripler le prix. Dit-elle fière d'elle. Devant le regard surprit de Barry elle ajouta. Quoi ? Oliver Queen me veux, ça se paye d'avoir la meilleure. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Lui dit-il amoureusement. Finalement je ne m'inquiète plus, Oliver n'a qu'a bien se tenir. Mais tu vas terriblement me manquer. Quand dois tu partir ?

\- Je dois être à Starling la semaine prochaine. Lui annonça-t-elle avec une grimace. Dans quatre jours...

\- Ok dans ce cas pas de temps à perdre. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. J'ai encore quatre jours pour profiter de ma petite amie. Felicity bien que surprise ria aux éclats et se laissa transporter.

* * *

Comme prévu quatre jours plus tard elle entrait dans la tour de Queen Consolidated à Starling City. Elle avait été accueillit à l'aéroport par le chef du département informatique, un certain Charles Adams, plutôt compétent d'après son dossier mais pas très rassuré de la savoir dans les murs de son service. Elle essaya de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas contre lui que la décision avait été prise mais plutôt pour redonner à son service toute sa fonctionnalité et son sérieux. Elle l'avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas là pour prendre sa place mais plutôt pour l'aider à la conserver.

Après ses explications il sembla plus détendu et plus réceptif à ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Une fois arrivé au siège de QC elle fut directement conduite à son bureau ou elle put s'installer aider de Curtis qui prit ses marques également. La matinée était bien entamée et elle n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre d'Oliver. Elle était surprise car devant son insistance à l'avoir ici elle avait pensé qu'il serait venu lui même la chercher à l'aéroport. Mais non il restait invisible. Laissant ces pensées de côté elle se concentra sur les dossiers que Curtis lui avait remis un peu plus tôt concernant la sécurité des informations et effectivement il y avait du boulot se dit elle.

\- La rumeur était donc vraie. Entendit Felicity à la porte de son bureau lui faisant lever ses yeux. Felicity Smoak est à Starling City.

\- Laurel Lance. Répondit Felicity avec un sourire, elle se leva pour aller prendre son amie dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente de voir une tête que je connais ici.

Lauren entra et inspecta le bureau, elle prit place sur le fauteuil face à Felicity qui fit le tour et reprit sa place.

\- Qui aurait pu croire ça un jour ? Felicity Smoak chez Queen Consolidated...Dit Laurel avec un sourire en regardant son amie qui ne disait rien. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop difficile de...de revenir ? Lui demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis une grande fille et pour être honnête je n'ai pas encore vu le bout de son nez depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Il n'est même pas venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Lui confia-t-elle.

\- A t'entendre on pourrait presque croire que tu es déçue. Lui dit Laurel en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Non pas du tout. Se défendit Felicity. Mais tu connais Oliver...je pensais même qu'il serait venu me chercher à Central City pour être certain que je monte dans l'avion. Lui dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Finalement ce ne sera peut-être pas si difficile que je me l'imaginais.

\- Fait attention à toi...je ne voudrais pas...je sais qu'Oliver peut se montrer charmant et...enfin soit prudente Fel. Lui dit Laurel d'un ton doux.

\- Barry m'a dit la même chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudente, bon si je t'invitais à déjeuner pour fêter mon arrivée à Starling, je meurt de faim ? Lui demanda Felicity pour changer de sujet.

\- Si c'est toi qui invite je ne peux pas refuser. Lui dit Laurel en rigolant mais en ayant bien comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'Oliver.

\- Encore mieux c'est Oliver. Devant le regard surprit de son amie elle ajouta. J'ai négocié les notes de frais pour venir ici. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attends alors ? Lui répondit à son tour Laurel. Allons y.

Felicity et Laurel quittèrent le bâtiment sous le regard de quelques employés surprit que cette nouvelle venue connaisse si bien l'amie de leur PDG. Elles se connaissaient depuis des années, depuis en fait que Felicity et Oliver étaient devenus amis et inséparables. Laurel et Oliver se connaissaient depuis leur enfance avec Tommy Merlin le troisième larron du trio. Elle avait été adopté de suite, Laurel ayant été contente de trouver une amie fille au milieu de ces deux garçons. Quand Oliver et Felicity s'étaient brouillés Laurel avait prit le parti de la blonde. Elle en voulait à Oliver pour la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle avait été surtout peiné pour Felicity qui ne méritait pas d'avoir été traitée de la sorte. Elles étaient restées très proches et essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible.

* * *

Depuis ce matin Oliver n'avait qu'une envie, descendre au service informatique pour aller voir Felicity, mais il avait été occupé toute la matinée par des réunions à n'en plus finir, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'aller la chercher lui même à l'aéroport. Il avait voulu l'inviter à déjeuner mais quand il avait appelé son secrétariat, Curtis lui avait apprit que Felicity était sortit déjeuner avec Melle Lance. Il était heureux qu'elles aient gardés contact après que lui et Felicity...il savait qu'elles étaient devenues des amies très proches durant les dernières années et il était ravit pour Felicity.

Il scrutait sans arrêt le couloir pour voir si par hasard elle ne viendrait pas le voir et fixait son téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne et que se soit elle au bout du fil. Mais n'y tenant plus en milieu d'après midi il décida d'aller voir comment se passait son installation dans ses locaux. En prenant le couloir du bureau de Felicity il sentit un stress l'envahir.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il resta un instant à l'admirer, elle était perchée sur des talons vertigineux et était penchée au dessus de son bureau à étudier un document que son assistant venait de lui montrer. Cette position mettait en valeur ses jambes et sa cambrure et il se surprit à penser qu'elle était absolument parfaite, il se souvenait encore de toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il serrait ce corps contre le sien. Il frappa à l'encadrement de porte pour signaler sa présence.

\- Salut. Dit-il en pénétrant dans le bureau. Tu es bien installée ? Il espérait qu'elle ne verrait pas son trouble.

\- Oh salut. Lui répondit-elle surprise de le trouver la, elle s'avança vers lui. Oui tout est parfait, j'ai trouvé tout ce j'avais demander et Curtis est ravit du matériel qui est à sa disposition. Que fais tu la ?

\- Je suis passé voir si tu avais pu faire le tour du service et si Charles Adams t'avait bien accueilli. Lui répondit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait professionnel.

\- Oui tout c'est bien passé Oliver, cet homme est charmant, il était un peu tendu de ma venue mais je pense avoir réussit à le rassurer. Lui expliqua-t-elle en le fixant. Autre chose ? Elle était délibérément froide avec lui, elle n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont il avait exigé sa présence et c'était aussi sa façon de se protéger de lui.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis venu pour t'emmener chez toi, enfin ce qui va être chez toi pour quelques temps. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu serais fatiguée...

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée. Fit-elle. Je suis épuisée entre le trajet et l'installation ici et puis tout ce stress je...Elle s'arrêta toute seule se rendant compte qu'elle babillait. Pour faire court oui je veux bien. Sourit elle aussi un peu mal à l'aise. Curtis on a finit pour la journée, tu peux rentrer toi aussi. Dit-elle à son assistant. On se voit demain. Elle prépara ses affaires et indiqua à Oliver qu'elle était prête à partir.

Ils étaient seuls dans la limousine chacun à une l'extrémité de la banquette. Le silence était pesant. De temps en temps elle sentait un coup d'œil de la part d'Oliver mais il ne disait rien. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus qu'ils étaient seuls dans un endroit confiné.

Cela la rendait triste de voir qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se parler comme avant. Quand ils étaient étudiants ils passaient des heures à parler de tout et de rien, en y réfléchissant elle se dit que jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans un silence aussi pesant et inquiétant.

\- Alors ou m'emmènes tu ? S'adressa-t-elle à Oliver surprit de son attention.

\- Je t'ai loué un appartement à proximité de QC. Pas besoin de voiture pour t'y rendre et c'est l'immeuble le plus sécurisé de tout Starling. Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Felicity, on va être amener à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dans les prochaines semaines et je...je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de...

\- Oui je sais Oliver. Le coupa-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Mais...pas maintenant. Je viens juste d'arriver et pour être honnête c'est une conversation que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir. Elle essayait d'être aussi sincère que possible. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se cantonner à des relations strictement professionnelles pour l'instant ?

\- Ok comme tu veux. Dit-il visiblement déçu. Mais je veux que tu saches au moins que je suis désolé de la façon tout ça c'est passé...je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Me blesser ?! Vraiment ? Dit-elle ironiquement. Tu ne m'a pas blessé si c'est ton inquiétude, rassure toi ! Tu as fait bien pire ! Lui dit-elle froidement.

\- Oui je me doute mais...

\- NON, Oliver tu ne peux pas te douter, parce que tu n'étais pas là après ! Elle se tut avant de trop en dire, ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer sa respiration. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau c'était pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Dit-elle calmement.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et quand ils arrivèrent c'est sans un mot qu'ils montèrent dans l'appartement qui lui était dédié. Elle fut surprise de la surface et de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'était un appartement en dernier étage avec une immense terrasse qui surplombait une bonne partie de la ville. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer mais elle adorait cet endroit. En le visitant elle s'aperçut que ses valises étaient déjà arrivées et que tout avait déjà été rangé à sa place. Se retournant vers Oliver avec un regard surprit il lui expliqua qu'il avait détaché un employé du manoir pour le mettre à son service afin de s'occuper de l'intendance de l'appartement. Si elle désirait quoi que se soit elle s'adressait à Max qui se ferait un plaisir de satisfaire ses demandes. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, avoir une personne à son service n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Oliver essaya de lui expliquer que c'était pour qu'elle ne se focalise que sur son travail et pas sur des choses futiles comme remplir son frigo ou faire ses lessives.

\- Bon comme je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle résigné. Merci Max de vous êtes occupé de mes affaires. Le majordome acquiesça et disparut en un instant. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. Merci tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé, l'appartement était suffisant tu sais.

\- Oui je sais. Il plongea son regard dans le sien comme s'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais il se retint. Je peux te laisser, ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Je vais prendre mes marques et appeler Central City voir si tout va bien. Lui expliqua-t-elle plus pour meubler la conversation qu'autre chose. Il le sentit et se décida à partir.

\- Oui ton petit ami dois te manquer je suppose ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu curieux.

\- Oui un peu...Mais on a l'habitude Barry voyage souvent pour son boulot et...

\- Barry ? Comme dans Barry Allen ? C'est lui ton petit ami ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Lui repondit-elle un peu agacé de son ton.

\- Oh pour rien seulement je ne pensais pas que Barry était le genre de garçon qui te faisait rêver, c'est tout. Lui dit-il honnêtement.

\- Tu sais les hommes qui te font rêver sont souvent ceux qui te brisent le coeur...Écoute Oliver je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi alors s'il te plaît va retrouver ta femme et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Ok. Il prit le chemin de la porte mais s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer ou émettre un jugement sur ta vie, ça me surprends c'est tout. Elle osa un regard vers lui et vit que ses excuse étaient sincères.

\- Les gens et les choses changent Oliver...tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Lui répondit-elle en se perdant dans ses yeux bleus. Il acquiesça et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Après avoir appelé le bureau et Barry elle décida d'aller prendre un bain afin de se relaxer de cette journée chargée en émotions. Travailler avec Oliver serait compliqué elle le savait, ce à quoi elle ne c'était pas attendu c'était cette difficulté à avoir une conversation civilisé. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient devoir crever l'abcès et parler de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Seulement parler de ça...c'était se replonger dans la douleur et la peine, elle avait eu tellement de mal à gérer l'après qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire. Elle n'en parlait jamais ni à Barry, ni à Laurel. C'était un sujet qu'elle préférait éviter, c'était arrivé elle avait géré comme elle avait pu et elle s'en était remise, fin de l'histoire. Mais être ici à Starling, avec Oliver c'était...comme se prendre une nouvelle claque. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Avoir accepté d'aider Oliver pour ses études c'était accepter de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui et Felicity avait découvert un garçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Oliver était sensible, gentil, très drôle, courageux et n'hésitant pas se remettre en question mais surtout charmant, très charmant même et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait du mal à résister au charme Queen.

Pour Oliver ça avait été pareil il avait découvert une jeune fille qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir. En plus d'être très belle Felicity avait une tête bien remplie et elle avait de l'ambition. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère à servir des cocktails dans un bar peu fréquentable de Vegas, car même si elle adorait sa mère elle avait d'autres aspirations. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment craquer Oliver c'est qu'elle voyait le vrai lui, pas celui des journaux à scandales ou celui qui passait de filles en filles pour essayer de se sentir mieux, non c'était lui qu'elle voyait.

Et puis de café en soirée de révisons ils avaient finit par se rapprocher et se confier leurs sentiments et avaient finalement décidé de se donner une chance. Felicity ayant peur d'être un nom de plus sur sa liste et Oliver pensant ne pas être à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui le faisait craquer, ils avaient décidé d'être discrets et de ne pas se prendre la tête, ils vivraient leur histoire au jour le jour pour voir où cela les mèneraient. Ils voulaient simplement profiter.

Ils étaient encore plus inséparables qu'avant d'être en couple ne se quittant plus du tout. Felicity passait toutes ses vacances à Starling où elle avait fait la connaissance de Tommy Merlin et de Laurel Lance mais surtout des parents d'Oliver. Robert avait été charmant et l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, la remerciant d'avoir remis son fils sur le droit chemin. Avec Moira les choses étaient plus compliqués, car même si elle essayait d'être agréable avec Felicity, cette dernière sentait bien qu'elle ne la pensait pas à la hauteur de son fils.

Quand Felicity repensait à cette époque c'était avec nostalgie, elle ne regrettait rien, avoir aimer Oliver avait été la plus belle expérience de sa vie. Elle avait connue des sensations qu'elle ne connaîtrait peut-être plus jamais, elle l'avait aimé tellement fort que la chute n'en avait été que plus dure. Mais elle s'en était relevée, simplement le seul fait de se retrouver à Starling près d'Oliver lui faisait remonter des sentiments qu'elle pensait oublié et loin d'elle. Elle allait devoir être prudente pour ne pas replonger. Elle avait réussit à se construire une nouvelle vie et il était hors de question qu'Oliver balaye tout d'un coup.

* * *

Oliver rentra directement au manoir après avoir déposé Felicity. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, se servit un verre de whisky et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il pensait à sa vie, à la tournure qu'elle avait pris depuis dix ans ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu.

Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Felicity sa vie avait radicalement changé, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui le voyait autrement que comme un compte en banque ou un bon parti. Il pouvait être lui même sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Felicity lui avait apprit à s'aimer et lui avait apprit à aimer. Il l'avait tellement aimé, en fait quand il y pensait maintenant il savait qu'il l'avait aimé à l'instant où elle l'avait envoyé bouler dans cette salle de cours de Harvard.

Ils avaient été heureux pendant longtemps, même s'il se doutait bien que sa mère devait mener la vie dure à Felicity quand ils étaient à Starling, jamais elle ne lui avait dit quoi que se soit. Mais tout avait basculé quand son père était mort dans le naufrage de leur bateau. Sa famille avait alors eu besoin de lui et il avait du rentrer à Starling, il était resté plusieurs semaines mais n'avait qu'une hâte, repartir à Boston pour retrouver sa vie d'étudiant et sa petite amie qui lui manquait horriblement.

Quand sa mère lui avait imposé de rester il avait refusé et était repartit illico pour Harvard, seulement il fut vite rattrapé par ses obligations quand le testament de son père fut ouvert. QC était en mauvaise posture, Robert ayant fait de mauvais choix en s'associant avec Bertinelli un parrain de la mafia de Starling, qui détenait une bonne partie des actions de la société. Et son père lui imposait une décision qu'il avait prise en signant cet accord. Oliver devait épouser Helena Bertinelli afin que les Queens restent les maîtres à bord, s'il refusait la société revenait aux Bertinelli les laissant sans le sous.

Dans un premier temps Oliver avait refusé, il était hors de question qu'il quitte Felicity et qu'il se marie avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout ça pour sauver une boite dont il se fichait en plus. Et puis il s'était posé et avait réfléchit. Il n'était plus le même gamin arrogant qui avait débarqué dans cette salle de classe il y'a trois ans, Felicity avait fait de lui un gars bien, sur qui on pouvait compter et sa famille comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il décida d'accepter les termes du contrat et d'épouser cette Helena, il avait seulement demandé un peu de temps afin de régler ses affaires à Boston et de dire au revoir à Felicity.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Helena en pénétrant dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il. J'étais dans mes souvenirs. Il l'attira à lui afin qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Je...je ne pensais pas revivre tout ça une deuxième fois. Finit-il par lui dire, elle ne repondait rien l'encourageant à continuer. Toute cette peine et cette culpabilité.

\- Oliver tu n'avais pas le choix à l'époque tu as fait ça par devoir...tout comme moi. On était jeunes et influençables et on ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte de tout ce que cela impliquait mais maintenant on va réparer toutes ces erreurs. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes...tout va s'arranger tu verras.

\- Elle a un petit ami. Lui dit-il simplement. Et je pense qu'elle me déteste.

\- Et depuis quand c'est ça qui t'arrête ? Oliver regarde moi...Il leva son visage vers sa femme. Si elle te déteste c'est un bon point il vaut mieux la haine que l'indifférence crois moi...et en ce qui concerne son petit ami...c'est un obstacle mais pas insurmontable. Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui demanda Oliver pas très convaincu de l'utilité.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas une menace...tu comprends ? Il hocha la tête et cala sa tête contre la poitrine de son épouse. Il avait besoin de son soutient les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles.

\- Laisse lui un peu de temps et...laisse moi le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis...et si ça ne fonctionne pas tu iras la voir, mais pas avant...j'ai peur de la braquer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tu aurais vu sa peine quand j'ai voulu aborder le sujet dans la voiture...je m'en veux tellement de ce que je lui ai fait.

\- Ok comme tu veux. Souffla Helena dans ses cheveux. Mais ne te focalise pas sur sa peine Oliver, quand tu auras mis les choses au clair tout s'arrangera, je te le promets...tu mérites d'être heureux, comme je le suis maintenant grâce à toi.

Il releva son visage vers elle et lui sourit franchement.

\- Merci...je t'aime tu sais. Lui dit-il sincèrement.

\- Oui je sais, moi aussi. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle se leva et le laissa seul dans le bureau à penser, elle savait comment fonctionnait Oliver depuis le nombre d'années qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Oliver se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau, il regardait la maison d'invités au fond du jardin. Cet endroit était son refuge quand le manque de Felicity était trop grand. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se dirigea vers cette maison, le trajet ne fut pas long mais il avait l'impression de retrouver ses vingts ans.

C'était l'endroit où Felicity et lui habitaient quand ils étaient au manoir, même si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'attitude de sa mère Oliver savait qu'habiter ici donnait à Felicity la tranquillité dont elle avait besoin. Ils avaient passés de bon moments tout les deux s'enfermant des journées entières à regarder des films ou à profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils le faisaient à Harvard. Ça avait été les plus belles années de sa vie.

Quand il avait du renoncer à elle, une partie de lui était comme morte, mais à l'époque il faisait son devoir et même s'il avait le cœur brisé il savait qu'il faisait malgré tout ce qu'il fallait. Se marier n'avait jamais été dans ses projets jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa jolie tutrice. Il avait décidé de l'épouser à la fin de leurs études mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il avait dû épouser Helena pour sauver sa famille et son entreprise.

Oliver ne connaissait pas Helena à part de vue, c'était une jeune fille plutôt jolie mais très introvertie. Elle non plus n'était pas ravit de ce mariage mais en jeune fille docile elle avait obéi à son père. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés mariés l'un à l'autre. Au début ils ne se parlaient pas et s'évitaient le plupart du temps et puis un jour Helena était venu le trouver pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'être ensemble et qu'ils pouvaient au moins essayer d'être amis. Au fil de leurs années de vie commune ils avaient appris à s'aimer et à se soutenir, ils s'aimaient comme frère et sœur et ils avaient une confiance totale l'un en l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de faire de ce mariage un mariage d'amour, ils avaient vite comprit que ce ne serait jamais le cas, finalement ils avaient réussit à construire une relation de confiance et de respect.

Oliver s'était confié sur sa vie avant elle et lui avait parlé de Felicity et de ce qu'il pensait vivre avec elle après les études. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il était fou amoureux de cette fille et elle lui avait promit qu'un jour il vivrait ce qu'il avait toujours voulut, seulement il n'avait jamais pensé que cela mettrait autant de temps.

Dix ans, dix longues années avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de l'influence de sa mère et de Bertinelli. Il avait travaillé comme un fou durant toutes ces années pour faire renaître QC de ses cendres et rembourser ce que son père avait emprunté au père d'Helena. Et c'était chose faite depuis bientôt six mois, il avait donc décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de vivre ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de vivre. Helena l'avait encouragé et lui avait dit qu'elle le soutiendrait et l'aiderait le plus qu'elle pourrait.

Quand Oliver pénétra dans la maison d'invité il ressentit un bien être immédiat comme s'il se trouvait enfin à sa place. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. Il se revoyait encore ici à lui promettre qu'un jour ils seraient mariés avec des enfants et que lui dirigerait QC car c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas faire ce que toi tu as envie Oliver ? Lui demanda Felicity. C'est vrai pourquoi te plier à la volonté de tes parents ? Si tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais tu ferais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- J'ouvrirai un club. Lui dit-il sérieusement après avoir réfléchit. J'ai assez écumé d'endroits de ce genre avec Tommy pour savoir ce qui marche.

\- Oui je me doute bien. Lui répondit Felicity un peu taquine. Dans ce cas fait le, vis ta vie Oliver, ne te préoccupe pas de ce que les autres veulent. Vis pour toi.

\- Tu me suivrais sur ce coup là ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit de sa réaction.

\- Bien sur si c'est ce qui te rends heureux...c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime alors je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses. Lui dit-elle très sérieuse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Felicity. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Et toi c'est quoi ton rêve ?

\- Diriger ma société d'informatique et bien sûr être reconnue comme la meilleure. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressentit quand elle lui avait dit ça. Il était tellement fier d'être avec elle, il l'aimait tellement. Ils ne savaient pas à ce moment là que c'était leur dernière conversation sur leur avenir, son père étant mort quelques temps plus tard, il avait du abandonner tout ces rêves et l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà vous connaissez une partie de l'histoire de notre couple. Le reste vous l'apprendrez plus tard.**

 **En attendant j'attends votre avis avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

 **Je posterai la suite cette semaine mais je ne sais pas encore quand, tout dépendra des reviews...**

 **A bientôt.**


	3. Toi !

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre et à qui je ne peux répondre par le site.**

 **Lau007, Fernande, , Olicity-love, Hm, Lou et les guests vos messages font plaisir et motivent vraiment pour la suite.**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines déjà que Felicity était à Starling, elle travaillait d'arrache pieds pour que ce projet se termine le plus rapidement possible même si elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne serait pas de retour chez elle avant des mois car en plus de refaire complètement le système informatique qui datait de mathusalem, Oliver lui avait confié la sécurité complète de la tour, ce qui voulait dire de revoir complètement l'accès pour ses employés et les visiteurs. Même si ce travail lui plaisait elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait tout les moyens pour la garder à Starling et elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

Ses relations avec Oliver se limitait au cadre professionnel comme elle lui avait demandé. Ils se voyaient tout les jours pour faire un point sur son travail c'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Cependant elle devait admettre que le rôle de PDG lui allait comme un gant, il était fait pour ça, et elle se surprit à penser que cela le rendait encore plus sexy et attirant que d'ordinaire. Elle ne se mentait pas sur l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Oliver malgré le masque de glace qu'elle portait quand ils étaient tout les deux. Il l'attirait comme ça avait toujours été le cas et ça lui faisait peur.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas diner ensemble comme Oliver l'avait exigé. La première semaine elle avait été débordé et il l'avait bien comprit, et puis suite à leur conversation il lui avait laissé un peu d'espace ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Cependant Oliver devait rentrer de son voyage à Moscou aujourd'hui et elle se doutait bien qu'il allait lui imposer un diner cette semaine. Mais elle pensait qu'il était temps qu'ils abordent le sujet épineux de son mariage soudain.

Quand Robert Queen était mort elle avait soutenu Oliver comme elle avait pu et quand il avait du partir pour Starling pendant des semaines elle avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir, mais il était revenu. Elle l'avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte un soir en rentrant des cours. Il était triste et anéanti, ils n'avaient pas parlés ce soir là, elle l'avait fait rentrer et ils s'étaient couchés serrés l'un contre l'autre et Oliver s'était laissé aller à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis que son père était mort. Épuisé il avait finit par s'endormir en continuant à se raccrocher à Felicity, elle avait eu le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi.

Le lendemain il lui avait raconté ce que sa mère attendait de lui et elle lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient très bien survivre à une séparation de quelques temps, qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard quand elle aurait finit son semestre. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il ne ferait pas ce que sa mère attendait de lui. La mort de son père lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait pas de la vie qu'on lui imposait, il avait décidé de revenir auprès d'elle et d'ouvrir ce club après ses études comme ils en avaient parlés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Felicity fut surprise mais décida de le soutenir comme elle le lui avait dit, dans quelques mois ils seraient diplômés et pourraient commencer leur nouvelle vie. Oliver avait juste une dernière obligation avant, l'ouverture du testament. Il devait partir deux jours et ensuite tout serait réglé. Seulement ce fut le début de son cauchemar.

Tout d'abord il rentra une semaine plus tard, tout les jours il invoquait une nouvelle excuse, elle n'était pas dupe et se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond seulement elle ne disait rien préférant le confronter de visu. Quand il rentra il semblait encore plus abattu qu'en partant, elle l'attendait chez eux en révisant ses cours et quand elle le vit apparaître à la porte elle eu l'impression de voir une fade copie de son Oliver, son regard était vide elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander le pourquoi de son état qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Elle voulu le repousser doucement mais il l'en empêcha, à bout de souffle il posa son front sur le sien.

\- Felicity...j'ai besoin de toi si tu savais. Lui dit-il d'une voix cassée. Tu as complètement changé ma vie...Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser pressé. Je t'aime...tu le sais ça. Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément, elle hocha la tête ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air si perdu. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas croire ce que tu pourrais lire un jour ou l'autre sur moi dans la presse.

\- Quoi ?! Oliver tu me fais peur...je ne comprends rien. Dit-elle un peu affolée.

\- Promets le moi s'il te plaît. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde vraiment. S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me connais mieux que ça. Lui demanda-t-il désespérément, devant son air perdu elle acquiesça.

\- Je...je te le promets mais...Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, la baiser était pressé et dur, il essayait de faire passer tout cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle mais aussi toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines ou il ne l'avait pas eu avec lui pour le soutenir.

Doucement il calma le baiser et l'embrassa plus tendrement. Il passa ses mains de sa nuque à sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et la plaquer contre son torse, elle se laissa faire bien trop contente de le retrouver enfin. Délicatement il la poussa contre le lit et la fit s'allonger, il se posa à côté d'elle et la regarda en souriant amoureusement comme il aimait le faire à chaque fois avant de la posséder.

\- Si tu savais seulement à quel point je t'aime Felicity, ne l'oublie jamais. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette nuit la ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois tendrement, amoureusement, désespérément, et quand Felicity ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin elle était seule, il avait prit ses affaires et était parti sans laisser un mot ou une explication. Il avait disparu simplement.

* * *

Oliver était enfin de retour de son séjour en Russie, il avait été absent plus longtemps que prévu et il était épuisé en plus d'être en plein décalage horaire mais avait tenu à passer par les bureaux de QC avant de rentrer se reposer, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Felicity et il voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Quand il se présenta à son bureau elle était dans ses pensées et il s'en voulait de la déranger néanmoins il frappa à sa porte.

\- Salut. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant. C'était comment la Russie ?

\- Salut, c'était...froid et absolument ennuyeux mais tout est réglé. Et ici tout va bien ? Ça avance comme tu veux ?

\- Oui tout va bien mais il va falloir que l'on discute de la sécurité que tu souhaites parce qu'il y'a plusieurs possibilités et avant de vraiment...

\- Ok on peux voir ça demain ? Je n'ai envie que de rentrer pour...

\- Oui bien sûr c'est pas d'une urgence absolue. Le coupa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui explique à quel point sa femme lui avait manqué.

\- Ok...dans ce cas on déjeune demain tout les deux et tu m'expliques tout ? Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et il prit congé avec un léger sourire.

Felicity était un peu nerveuse, non extrêmement nerveuse. Elle avait préparé toute la soirée de la veille son dossier concernant les différentes possibilités des nouveaux systèmes de sécurité pour QC et elle était fatiguée, si elle avait dormit quatre heures en tout c'était beaucoup, mais ce qui la rendait vraiment nerveuse c'était ce déjeuner avec Oliver. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Starling qu'ils seraient seuls ça allait être la première fois où ils seraient seuls et où elle savait que la conversation ne serait pas dirigé exclusivement sur le travail. Elle connaissait suffisamment Oliver pour savoir qu'il était très habile pour orienter une discussion comme il le souhaitait et toutes ces années à diriger des conseils d'administration avaient encore du accentuer ce trait de caractère.

Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître elle était prête à avoir cette discussion avec lui, elle se disait même que s'il n'abordait pas le sujet elle le ferait. Elle avait assez reculé le moment, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonné il y'a dix ans sans un mot ou une explication et surtout pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait une relation avec Helena Bertinelli.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans le bureau d'Oliver, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait à l'étage de la direction, généralement c'était lui qui descendait la voir pour leur réunion quotidienne et s'il ne pouvait pas, elle se faisait par téléphone. Quand l'ascenseur sonna son étage elle en sortit doucement comme si elle n'osait pas. Ses pas la conduisirent directement à la secrétaire d'Oliver. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une femme d'âge mur, elle avait pensé qu'il serait entouré d'une équipe de femmes plutôt jeune, certainement une exigence de sa femme se dit elle mentalement.

\- Mlle Smoak, bonjour je suis Pam la secrétaire de Mr Queen il vous attends vous pouvez entrer. Lui dit-elle en l'accueillant avec un sourire chaleureux et en lui montrant le chemin. Le bureau d'Oliver n'était pas visible du secrétariat, elle poursuivit donc son chemin et tourna sur sa droite. A son approche elle pouvait entendre qu'il était au téléphone elle s'arrêta quelques instants ne voulant pas le déranger.

\- Helena ne t'inquiète pas...oui je sais...je vais être moi sans être moi c'est ça que tu me demandes ? Dit-il au téléphone en rigolant légèrement, il se tut quelques instants écoutant la réponse. Ok...oui moi aussi à ce soir.

Felicity se sentait un peu mal d'avoir écouté aux portes, pas que la conversation soit vraiment confidentielle mais il était au téléphone avec sa femme, si elle n'avait pas encore vraiment prit la dimension de l'importance de ce détail, à cet instant elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Mais ce qui la déstabilisa vraiment c'était ce ton qu'il avait employé, il avait le même ton quand il lui parlait à l'époque, quand ils étaient encore ensembles. Pas de doute possible il aimait sa femme. C'est Oliver qui ramena Felicity à la réalité. Elle entra et il la dirigea vers la gauche de son bureau ou une petite table était prête avec ce qui semblait être leur déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent, commencèrent à manger et Oliver aborda des sujets un peu plus personnels.

\- Comment va ta mère ? Lui demanda-t-il. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Donna Smoak. Cette femme avait réussit à élever seule sa fille dans une ville pas forcément des plus agréable et elle était très fière de sa réussite. Elle avait toujours encouragé Felicity à faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie et il enviait la relation qu'elle avaient toutes les deux. Il aurait donné cher à l'époque pour vivre la même chose avec ses parents. Cependant il pu voir une certaine gêne et de la tristesse sur son visage.

\- Elle est morte l'année dernière d'un cancer. Répondit Felicity lointaine en détournant le regard. Elle s'est battue pendant des années mais la maladie a été plus forte. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, elle sentit une main sur la sienne et reporta son regard sur Oliver.

\- Je suis désolé Fel...je ne savais pas...je sais à quel point vous étiez proches toutes les deux. Souligna-t-il en la fixant. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Merci...ça été très dur de lui dire au revoir...mais c'est comme ça. Il faut savoir dire au revoir aux gens qu'on aime parfois même si c'est difficile. Lui répondit-elle en le fixant également. Et chez toi comment va Théa ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, elle en profita pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Elle va bien. Répondit Oliver en se redressant un peu. Elle est à Londres avec ma mère, elle se prépare à reprendre le bureau l'an prochain là bas, et je dois dire que je suis surpris, elle se débrouille très bien. Finit-il sur un ton plein de fierté.

\- C'est formidable. Lui dit Felicity avec un sourire sincère. Je suis sûre que votre père serait fier de vous deux, c'était son rêve de vous voir diriger l'entreprise. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans parler, cette réflexion les ramenaient loin en arrière. Bon et si on se mettait au travail. Dit-elle pour essayer de changer de sujet. Après tout c'est pour ça que tu me payes si gracieusement. Poursuivit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oliver éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas changé, il avait l'impression de revoir la Felicity de Harvard.

\- Je vois que tu as bien bossé ton sujet. Lui dit Oliver impressionné. Je suis d'accord avec toutes tes propositions, je te fais confiance.

\- Ok c'est noté, je vais envoyé un mail à Curtis pour lui donner les directives à suivre. Dit-elle en pianotant en même temps sur son clavier. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard qu'elle ne sut interpréter. Et pour ton info je bosse toujours bien mes sujets, c'est pour ça que je suis la meilleure, mais ça tu le savais déjà sinon tu ne serais pas venue me chercher à Central City. Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire mais sur un ton de défi. Enfin si c'est bien pour ça que tu es venue me chercher. Finit-elle ironiquement.

\- Est-ce ta façon de me demander ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Oliver en changeant de position sur sa chaise.

\- On va vraiment faire comme si on ne voyait pas l'éléphant dans la pièce ? Lui demanda-t-elle sérieuse. Tu viens me voir après tant d'années, tu m'obliges à travailler avec toi, tu m'imposes de diner avec toi une fois par semaine alors que tu es marié et que tu sais que je suis en couple également...qu'est-ce que tu veux Oliver ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Il la fixa un moment ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui répondre et ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était le bon moment pour lui dire la vérité mais connaissant Felicity elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

\- Toi...Lui répondit-il simplement et clairement.

Felicity resta figé un moment ses yeux étaient sur lui mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, encore sous le choc de ses paroles. Elle...c'était pour ça qu'elle était ici. D'un coup son cerveau se connecta de nouveau avec sa bouche.

\- Qu...quoi ? Je...mais...comment...enfin. Elle se leva, elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Tu peux être plus clair ? Dit-elle en sachant qu'elle avait très bien interprété le sens de sa réponse.

\- Tu as très bien comprit Felicity...Il se leva pour la rejoindre mais elle fit un pas en arrière lui signalant de ne pas s'approcher. Si tu es ici c'est parce que je te veux toi, j'ai fais une erreur il y'a dix ans et je veux la réparer. Le travail n'était qu'un prétexte pour te faire venir à Starling...pour être honnête je me moque un peu de tout ça, ce qui m'importe c'est de passer du temps avec toi. Lui dit-il clairement.

Felicity le regardait toujours d'un air perdu, elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait une raison précise de sa présence mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé celle ci.

\- Et que pense ta femme de tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu es marié, je suis certaine qu'elle va apprécier ! Poursuivit-elle en colère.

\- Comment veux tu que j'oublie ce détail ! C'est à cause de ça si...il s'arrêta net. Helena ne sera pas un problème si c'est ton inquiétude. Elle et moi c'est loin d'être...

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle en levant une main pour lui signifier de se taire. Tais toi, je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Comment oses tu venir me chercher à Central City après toutes ces années, m'obliger à travailler avec toi et ensuite me dire avec un calme olympien que tu me veux ! Elle s'était rapproché de lui en parlant et avait pointé un doigt sur son torse, sa voix était calme et posée mais ne reflétait pas son état d'esprit du moment. Alors écoute moi bien Oliver Jonas Queen ça n'arrivera pas ! Tu m'as abandonné il y'a dix ans sans explication, tu m'as brisé le coeur et pour couronner le tout tu t'es marié ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de venir avec ton sourire de millionnaire pour que je te tombe à nouveau dans les bras ? Eh bien non et...

\- Milliardaire. Lui dit-il en rigolant légèrement, devant son air d'incompréhension il ajouta. Tu dis toujours que je suis millionnaire, non je suis milliardaire.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est un détail important la tout de suite ? Oh tu m'agaces Oliver ! Tu prends tout à la dérision et...

\- Non excuse moi, mais pour répondre à ta question je ne pensais pas que mon sourire serait suffisant. La coupa-t-il en prenant son doigt, toujours pointé sur son torse dans sa main et avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle retira vivement sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Felicity il faut qu'on discute un peu de...tout ça, tu ignores pleins de choses et je...

\- Il n'y a rien a dire Oliver tu as pris une décision il y a dix ans et tu t'y es tenu jusque là, alors continue ! Je n'ai pas le choix que de rester ici pour travailler, même si apparemment tu t'en fout royalement ! mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu soudainement ? Cette phrase l'arrêta sur sa lancée et elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Pour être honnête en arrivant j'espérais que tu me le dirais mais en sachant finalement pourquoi je suis ici je n'ai plus envie de savoir...je ne suis pas un mouchoir que l'on prends et que l'on jette ! Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie comme ça et exiger que je revienne vers toi ! Je pensais que tu avais changé mais tu es toujours ce millionnaire arrogant. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot millionnaire. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai du boulot. Elle le fixa un instant et tourna les talons.

* * *

Elle était en pilote automatique pour redescendre à son bureau, ses pensées étaient brouillées et elle n'arrivait pas à aligner une réflexion cohérente. Elle était en colère, frustrée, triste, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était triste d'ailleurs mais c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva à son bureau et qu'elle prit son téléphone. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Laurel arriva aussi vite que possible chez Felicity. Après son coup de fil, auquel elle n'avait rien comprit, elle était inquiète, elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Oliver. Cela avait toujours un rapport avec Oliver quand Felicity était au trente sixième dessous, elle se souvenait de l'état dans lequel était son amie quand elle avait comprit qu'Oliver ne reviendrait pas cette fois ci, elle avait été dévasté et n'avait pas réussit à aligner deux mots de corrects pendant des jours, elle ne voulait pas revoir son amie dans cet état elle avait trop souffert par le passé pour revivre cet enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Laurel en pénétrant dans le séjour. Oh mon dieu cette vue ! Il s'est pas moqué de toi sur ce coup là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui c'est une superbe vue...c'est bien le seul avantage de bosser pour Oliver Queen ! Dit-elle cinglante.

\- Bon au lieu de ruminer tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe Fel, alors assieds toi tu me donnes le tournis à bouger sans arrêt. Dit Laurel en prenant place sur l'immense canapé.

\- Je sais pourquoi Oliver m'a fait venir à Starling...moi. Dit-elle calmement.

\- C'est à dire ? Laurel plongea son regard dans celui de Felicity. Oh tu veux dire ? La blonde hocha la tête. Pour être honnête je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée. Elle vit que Felicity s'agitait. Quoi...pour qu'elle autre raison t'aurait-il fait venir sinon ? C'était la plus évidente, ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit ?

\- Pour être honnête je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. J'étais surtout très en colère qu'Oliver impose de travailler uniquement avec moi. Répondit-elle le plus honnêtement possible. Mais attends tu savais que c'était pour ça que j'étais ici ?

\- Non, il ne me parle pas vraiment tu sais...mais je me doutais bien que ta venue ici avait un rapport avec votre histoire. A part ça est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué pourquoi il était parti, et pourquoi il avait épousé Helena ? Demanda Laurel.

\- Non il a voulut m'expliquer mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. J'étais furieuse et...et je suis partie. Il pense vraiment qu'il peux faire ce qu'il veut et qu'en un claquement de doigt je vais me jeter dans ses bras ! Pour qui me prends-t-il ? Dit Felicity en élevant un peu la voix.

\- Calme toi Fel. Lui dit Laurel. Mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement sans vouloir la brusquer.

\- Si bien sur que si. Souffla-t-elle de frustration. Tu...tu la connais ? Osa demander Felicity à son amie. Laurel acquiesça un peu gênée.

\- Tu sais même si mes relations avec Oliver ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient on se voit de temps en temps et Starling est une petite ville, alors il arrive qu'on se croise parfois...tu comprends après ce qui est arrivé à Tommy, Oliver reste mon meilleur ami et même si je ne lui ai jamais pardonné ce qu'il t'a fait, j'ai besoin de lui pour avancer, il a toujours fait partie de ma vie et...

\- Laurel. Lui dit Felicity en lui prenant les mains. Je ne te reproche rien, il est normal que tu es continué à le voir après...notre histoire, c'est ton ami et je sais bien que la mort de Tommy vous a complètement chamboulé. Je...je voulais savoir c'est tout.

\- Tu sais la mort de Tommy lui a fait prendre conscience que la vie était courte, il a été dévasté pendant des semaines et même si je ne porte pas spécialement Helena dans mon coeur elle a été formidable avec Oliver et moi...si on s'en est sortis c'est grâce à elle. Elle a tout gérer et c'est à ce moment que j'ai apprit à la connaître, mais j'ai surtout comprit qu'elle aimait Oliver de tout son coeur mais pas forcément comme tu le penses Felicity. Lui expliqua Laurel. Tu devrais vraiment lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Mais ou est passé ton "sois prudente Felicity" ?

\- Il est toujours d'actualité simplement tu as la chance de pouvoir connaître la vérité ne gâche pas cette opportunité. Laisse le t'expliquer et tu verras bien. Peut être que tout n'est pas forcément comme on l'a toujours pensé. Lui dit Laurel.

\- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Demanda Felicity soupçonneuse d'un coup.

\- Non pas du tout. Se défendit Laurel. Mais moi à ta place je voudrais savoir.

\- Je sais pas trop Laurel, même si je meurt d'envie de savoir je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à le gérer correctement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois rester pour travailler chez QC, nos relations resteront professionnelles comme elles le sont actuellement et puis pour le reste on verra bien.

\- Tu sais tu as le droit d'être bouleversée et d'être un peu perdue. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un ancien amour frappe à ta porte en te disant "je viens te récupérer". Dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Votre histoire n'a pas vraiment eu de fin et je pourrais comprendre que quelque part tu aimes encore Oliver. Essaya de la rassurer Laurel voyant bien que son amie était perdue.

\- Oui je sais mais ce n'est pas le cas j'aime Barry, et même si Oliver aura toujours une place dans mon coeur notre histoire n'a plus lieu d'être. Dit-elle même si elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue de ses paroles.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit la perturbait beaucoup, pendant des années elle avait espéré son retour, mais elle avait enfin réussit à tourner la page et à se construire une vie loin de lui avec un homme formidable qui avait été la pour l'aider à se relever quand Oliver Queen l'avait laissé. Rien que pour ça elle ne pouvait envisager une seule seconde de succomber à nouveau au charme d'Oliver, Barry méritait mieux, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver à gérer le flot de sentiments qui menaçait de refaire surface.

* * *

Oliver avait finit sa journée dans un état second, il n'avait jamais envisagé de lui dire les choses de cette façon. Il avait d'abord pensé lui expliquer les raisons de sa disparition soudaine, lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait encore et seulement lui dire qu'il la voulait de nouveau à ses côtés. Mais là il avait tout faux ! Elle était en colère, elle pensait qu'elle n'était finalement qu'un pion et qu'en plus il n'avait aucune morale par rapport à son mariage. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui expliquer clairement.

Quand il rentra au manoir il s'enferma dans sa chambre ne voulant voir personne, et au bout d'un moment il sentit qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Il descendit à la salle de sports et commença à frapper sur le sac de sable. Quel idiot il avait été de croire que son idée allait fonctionner sans problème.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et s'aperçut de la présence de sa femme quand elle lui parla.

\- Aller raconte. Lui dit-elle en prenant place au sol face à lui. Pour que tu t'entraines comme ça je parie que le nom de ton problème s'appelle Felicity.

\- Je suis si transparent que ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Non mais je te connais bien Oliver...dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je lui ai dit...Fit-il simplement...Que son travail n'était qu'un prétexte pour la faire venir à Starling et comme tu t'en doutes elle l'a mal prit. Maintenant elle est en colère et me prends pour un homme sans coeur ! En même temps je ne peux pas la blâmer ! Dit-il en continuant de massacrer le sac de sable. Je suis trop con !

\- Finalement ça aurait pu être pire. Répliqua Helena, quand elle vit son regard furieux, elle continua. Ben oui elle aurait pu te gifler ou même partir et ne plus vouloir travailler avec toi. Écoute Oliver tu savais bien que ce ne serait pas facile, tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner et le chemin va être long mais tu vas y arriver.

Il avait arrêter de taper dans ce sac l'écoutant attentivement, Helena avait toujours été la voix de la sagesse, au fil des années il avait réussit à croire en ses paroles quand elle lui disait que les choses allaient s'arranger.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tout lui expliquer le testament, notre mariage...

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Dit Helena en se levant. Je vais lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et je vais aller lui expliquer qu'il faut qu'elle t'écoute. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Il éclata de rire à sa réflexion et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Merci Helena. Lui dit-il sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- De rien Oliver, je te l'ai dit je vais t'aider à la récupérer. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et quitta la salle de sports.

Oliver espérait en la regardant partir qu'elle arriverait à convaincre Felicity de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, et il reprit son activité préférée, se défouler.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse journée et Felicity évitait au maximum de se retrouver avec Oliver dans la même pièce. Elle lui avait imposé de faire leurs réunions au téléphone pour l'instant ne préférant pas le voir. D'abord parce qu'elle était en colère et ensuite parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle devrait se comporter avec lui maintenant qu'elle connaissait son intention envers elle. Et pour être honnête elle était perdue dans ses sentiments.

Le soir même de cette révélation elle en avait parlé à Barry qui n'avait pas été ravit bien entendu, mais il ne lui avait pas parut particulièrement inquiet. Il lui avait simplement dit d'être prudente et de ne pas donner d'occasion à Oliver de lui faire du mal. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle était consciente de ça et qu'elle ferait attention. Cependant Barry lui avait également conseillé de mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute avec Oliver, elle avait enfin l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, elle ne devait pas la laisser filer. Laurel lui avait donné le même conseil.

Elle fut ramené à la réalité par un coup donné à la porte de son bureau. Elle leva les yeux et se trouva face à une grande brune aux cheveux longs, une silhouette à tomber et un visage magnifique. Felicity savait qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle la regarda un moment, la fixant, se posant milles questions, que faisait-elle dans son bureau ? Était-elle au courant de ce pourquoi Oliver l'avait engagé ?

\- Felicity Smoak ? Demanda la jolie brune.

\- Oui que puis-je pour vous Mme...? Elle posa la question mais connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

\- Helena Queen...je peux vous parler deux minutes ? Elle était entrée en même temps qu'elle posait sa question. Felicity acquiesça et lui montra le fauteuil face à elle. Elle s'installa et posa un regard sur la jolie blonde. Je suis certaine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis ici mais avant toute chose je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas venue en ennemi Felicity.

Felicity écoutait attentivement son invité, en plus d'être belle Helena avait une grâce naturelle qui faisait qu'on avait du mal à ne pas la regarder quand elle parlait. Son ton était doux mais assez sur pour que ça impose le respect. En la voyant elle comprenait maintenant comment Oliver avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle au premier regard et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. C'était cette femme qui l'avait remplacé dans son coeur.

\- Felicity je suis au courant de la raison de votre présence ici et pour tout vous dire c'est moi qui ai encouragé Oliver à aller vous chercher. Elle vit de la surprise dans les yeux bleus de Felicity. Je sais que ça dois vous surprendre mais notre mariage n'est pas vraiment conventionnel et...

\- Excusez moi Mme Queen. La coupa Felicity. Je ne sais pas vraiment sur quelle base est fondé votre mariage avec Oliver mais si vous êtes venue dans le but que j'accepte d'être...sa maîtresse ou je ne sais quoi vous faites fausse route...je suis presque fiancée et j'aime...

\- Non Felicity je me suis mal exprimé. Rigola Helena. Oliver et moi sommes mariés effectivement mais il n'y aucun sentiments amoureux entre nous et cela depuis le début. Je me doute que vous ne comprenez rien mais si je suis ici c'est justement pour que vous laissiez une chance à Oliver de s'expliquer, il a été maladroit la dernière fois et je sais qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de vous parler.

\- Mme Queen, j'apprécie votre démarche...et c'est vrai, je suis un peu perdue mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et que...

\- Je ne vous demande pas vous jeter dans les bras d'Oliver, j'aimerais simplement que vous l'écoutiez...il a passé les dix dernières années à essayer de réparer les erreurs de son père et il ne s'est jamais pardonné de vous avoir quitté sans un mot. Si votre histoire à autant compté pour vous que pour lui, accordez lui au moins un moment pour qu'il puisse s'excuser. Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi, ce qu'il se passera après ne me regardera pas. Lui expliqua Helena très calmement avec un léger sourire.

\- O...ok je vais réfléchir. Dit Felicity d'air absent, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je vous remercie Felicity. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, à mi chemin elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Vous savez je ne suis peut être pas amoureuse d'Oliver mais je l'aime et je suis prête à tout faire pour l'aider à trouver le bonheur, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise de venir vous parler. La vie n'offre pas souvent de seconde chance alors quand elle se présente il faut savoir la saisir. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et quitta le bureau.

Felicity la regarda partir sans savoir quoi penser de cette conversation, déjà qu'avant elle était perdue mais alors la...voir la femme de son ex compagnon débarquer dans son bureau pour limite la supplier de lui accorder une seconde chance c'était...très inhabituel. Elle réfléchit un moment et décida de se remettre au travail cela l'aiderait peut être un peu de s'occuper l'esprit. À peine avait elle commencer à se lancer sur un dossier qu'un coup de fil la dérangea.

\- Ok très bien dite lui que j'arrive. Elle raccrocha prit son ordinateur, ses dossiers et quitta son bureau.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends maintenant vos avis et impressions.**

 **La suite sera posté la semaine prochaine. A bientôt.**


	4. La vérité !

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et merci à Lulzimevelioska, Ally84, Olicity-love, Lau007, Fernande et les guests pour vos commentaires qui motivent pour la suite.**

 **Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand elle arriva à l'étage de la direction et qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de conférence elle fut accueillit par une ambiance électrique. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient soit au téléphone en train d'hurler des ordres ou sur leur ordinateur en train de résoudre elle ne savait quel problème et elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir.

Oliver l'aperçue au loin et lui signala de venir le rejoindre, c'était la première fois depuis leur discussion qu'ils se revoyaient et elle était extrêmement nerveuse, seulement plus elle s'approchait et plus elle ressentait que lui aussi était tendu. Il portait son masque de PGD de Queen Consolidated et il avait l'air extrêmement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu.

\- Dieu soit loué tu es la. Lui dit Oliver soulagé de la voir. Nous avons été piraté. Lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et surtout pourquoi je ne suis prévenue que maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle un peu en colère.

\- C'est de ma faute je pensais que le service informatique pourrait gérer seul, mais la çà dépasse clairement leurs compétences. Lui dit Oliver d'un ton clair et professionnel. Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un œil ?

\- Oliver je suis la pour remettre en place tout le système informatique, si tu ne m'appelles pas quand il y a un soucis comme celui la à quoi je sert ? Lui demanda-t-elle pas très contente. A part bien sûr à soulager ta conscience ! Elle se tourna vers Charles Adams et lui demanda un topo complet de la situation.

Oliver se décala afin de lui laisser de la place et se mit un peu en retrait. Il avait mérité cette réflexion cinglante de sa part mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça fasse mal. De sa place il pouvait la voir travailler, elle était dans son élément aucun doute possible, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était passionné par son métier. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'on lui disait et il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà une vague idée de comment régler le problème.

Elle commença à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, fit des commentaires à ses collaborateurs dont il ne comprit pas le sens et au bout de quelques minutes elle avait cerné le soucis. Elle donna ses instructions et vint vers lui pour lui faire son compte rendu.

\- Bon alors on a trouvé. Je vais t'épargner le charabia informatique et te la faire courte. Nous sommes en train de restructurer le système informatique de QC ce qui veux dire qu'il y a certains moments ou la sécurité des informations n'est plus garantie et des petits malins en profitent pour s'introduire dans les systèmes et collecter certaines infos. Et en l'occurrence c'est ce qui c'est passé mais rassure toi, on est en passe de régler le problème. Si tout va bien dans quelques heures tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Ok merci beaucoup Felicity.

\- C'est mon job Oliver mais la prochaine fois appelle moi avant que tout mon boulot ne soit réduit à néant, parce que maintenant il va falloir tout revoir depuis le début. Lui dit-elle en retournant travailler.

Comme prévu quelques heures plus tard le problème était réglé et elle fit le constat des dégâts avec Curtis. Ils allaient devoir tout reprendre depuis le début et renforcer les sécurités pendant la mise en place du nouveau système. Elle souffla de frustration cela voulait encore des semaines de boulot, donc de présence à Starling et cela la contrariait beaucoup.

Après avoir donné ses consignes elle se décida à aller informer Oliver de la situation, elle le trouva dans son bureau au téléphone à essayer de réparer les dégâts causés par cette attaque. Quand il la vit il lui fit signe d'entrer et écourta son appel. Elle prit place face à lui.

\- Tout est réglé, enfin pratiquement, nous allons devoir tout reprendre depuis le début mais ça va aller. Nous allons renforcer la sécurité afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Lui expliqua Felicity.

\- Ok très bien. Merci Felicity, vraiment sans toi on aurait frôlé la catastrophe. Lui dit Oliver sincère.

\- Je te l'ai dit Oliver c'est mon boulot, tu n'as pas à remercier. C'est pour ça que tu me payes, même si tu t'en moques. Répondit- elle ironiquement.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'apprécie les efforts que tu fournis pour QC et je te présente mes excuses, ma réflexion était déplacée. Lui dit-il sincère.

\- Très bien excuses acceptées. Dit-elle en le regardant étonnée ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle allait se lever mais se ravisa de suite. J'ai eu la visite de ta femme aujourd'hui. Dit-elle simplement en fixant Oliver pour voir sa réaction.

\- Oh...et...? Lui demanda-t-il surprit, il ne savait pas qu'Helena avait l'intention de passer la voir aujourd'hui.

\- Disons que c'était une conversation un peu bizarre. Lui dit sincèrement Felicity. Elle est venue pour m'éclairer sur votre mariage et me convaincre de te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Il ne disait toujours rien, il la regardait avec espoir qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et...je suis d'accord avec ça...seulement laisse moi encore un peu de temps et avec ce boulot supplémentaire je...j'ai besoin d'être à cent pour cent et...

\- Pas de soucis Fel, prends le temps qu'il te faut...je veux juste une chance de t'expliquer. Quand tu seras prête on en parlera. Il lui avait dit cela d'une voix douce. Elle hocha la tête, se leva et quitta son bureau.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite et fut extrêmement chargée pour Felicity, elle qui avait pensé pouvoir rejoindre Barry pour le week end fut obligée de constater que cela allait être impossible. Elle avait été déçue de lui annoncer mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement. Elle avait espéré que lui puisse venir mais il était également coincé sur une affaire qui lui prenait tout son temps. Tant pis elle passerait son week end à travailler afin d'avancer plus vite et proposerait à Laurel de sortir samedi soir.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à la visite d'Helena et à sa conversation avec Laurel, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle agissait dans l'intérêt d'Oliver. Elle n'avait déceler aucune manipulation dans son discourt à part une vrai inquiétude de savoir son mari heureux. Laurel lui avait dit la même chose, elle était toujours perdue mais savait qu'elle voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Oliver était content d'arriver au week-end, cette semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante et fatigante, et un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Il était plus détendu depuis qu'il savait que Felicity voulait bien entendre ses explications, bien sur rien n'était joué mais il avait au moins une chance de la reconquérir. Il avait remercié Helena de son intervention car il savait très bien que c'était grâce à elle s'il avait cette chance. Un coup à sa porte le sorti de ses pensées et quand il vit la personne à la porte de son bureau il eu du mal à y croire.

\- Barry Allen. Dit Oliver d'un ton plutôt froid.

\- Bonjour Oliver. Dit ce dernier en pénétrant dans la pièce. Sympa ton bureau. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil partout, il reporta son attention sur Oliver et le fixa. Tu vas la laisser tranquille, elle ne mérite pas d'être tourmenté de cette façon.

\- Je vois. Répondit Oliver d'un ton cassant. Je ne veux pas la tourmenter je veux simplement lui expliquer...

\- Il est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ! Elle est heureuse maintenant alors fous lui la paix ! Ne viens pas détruire tout ce qu'elle a réussit à bâtir. Lui dit Barry très en colère.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle te quitte si elle se devait de choisir entre toi et moi ? Lui dit Oliver avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas du tout ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui était la pour la ramasser à la petite cuillère quand tu es parti épouser ta nouvelle conquête ! Elle a faillit en...Barry s'arrêta avant de trop en dire, ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé après son départ, il ne savait même pas si Felicity voulait qu'il le sache. Il se pencha sur le bureau, les mains posées à plat et dit d'une voix très dure. Je te le redis encore une fois laisse la tranquille...tu as eu l'occasion de la rendre heureuse et tu as laissé passer ta chance, alors arrête de lui tourner autour ! Comprit ?!

\- Oh mais j'ai parfaitement comprit Barry ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense que c'est à Felicity de décider de ce qu'elle veux faire de sa vie. Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais parlé de ma petite visite à Central City ? Aurais-tu eu peur de sa réaction ? Tu sais très bien que si elle est avec toi c'est uniquement parce que je suis parti. Elle ne veux plus souffrir c'est tout ! Et elle sait que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à lui faire du mal ! Tu ne me fais pas peur Barry parce que je sais que Felicity ne t'aimera jamais autant qu'elle a pu m'aimer. Lui répondit Oliver d'un ton calme et pas du tout impressionné par le comportement de son rival. Il s'était levé durant sa tirade et s'était rapproché de Barry le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu te trompes Oliver, si Felicity est avec moi c'est parce qu'elle m'aime mais tu as raison sur un point, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal...c'est la différence entre toi et moi. Lui répondit Barry d'un ton sur de lui. Et si je ne lui ai rien dit ce n'était pas peur qu'elle me quitte...sa mère était malade et elle n'avait pas besoin que tu reviennes dans sa vie !

Barry le fixa encore un instant et quitta le bureau, il prit l'ascenseur et descendit au service informatique afin de surprendre sa petite amie. Quand il avait apprit que Felicity ne pourrait pas rentrer à Central City il c'était finalement arrangé avec son travail pour pouvoir passer le week end avec elle. Elle lui manquait beaucoup et il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Oliver, il avait peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal et il avait aussi un peu peur qu'elle ne finisse par lui succomber une nouvelle fois, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant. Il savait que leur histoire avait très importante pour elle et il ne doutait pas que quelque part elle aimait encore Oliver.

Il en avait toujours eu conscience depuis le jour où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensembles. Il avait été patient avant de l'inviter à sortir avec lui. Il n'avait pas voulut essuyer un refus ou pire qu'elle lui dise oui juste par dépit et que leur histoire tourne court. Il avait toujours été attiré par elle et il n'avait jamais comprit comment elle avait pu faire confiance à Oliver Queen. C'était un sujet qu'ils abordaient peu, il savait que c'était encore sensible malgré le nombre d'années qui étaient passées.

Elle méritait tellement mieux que ce fils de riches arrogant qui croyait que tout lui était du parce qu'il avait un nom célèbre. Et en lui rendant visite il avait comprit qu'Oliver ne reculerait devant rien pour reconquérir sa petite amie et il était un peu paniqué, il aimait Felicity comme un fou depuis des années, bien avant qu'ils soient ensemble et si Oliver lui parlait de sa petite visite à Central City il s'avait très bien qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui avoir caché. Elle détestait les secrets et il lui avait toujours promis de lui dire la vérité. Mais quand Oliver c'était trouvé devant sa porte ce jour là il avait eu peur et il avait fait barrage, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec lui et il avait caché la visite d'Oliver.

Il resta un moment à observer sa petite amie tellement concentrée sur son écran qu'elle n'avait même pas vue que quelqu'un attendait à la porte de son bureau. Quand il signala sa présence elle sursauta et lui fit un sourire à tomber.

\- Barry. Dit-elle en se levant avant de sauter dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise de sa présence. Pas que je sois mécontente de te voir mais je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas ...Elle ne put finir qu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se laissa aller à ce baiser et se détendit.

\- Je suis ravi de constater que malgré ta présence ici les choses ne changent pas. Lui dit-il en rigolant en faisant référence à son bavardage. Tu me manquais et passer encore un week end sans toi était au dessus de mes forces. Lui expliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu penses que tu pourrais t'échapper toute la journée ? Lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Felicity plongea son regard dans le sien et sans rien dire prit ses affaires et informa Curtis qu'elle ne reviendrait que Lundi. Elle emboîta le pas de son petit ami et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Pour une fois elle allait profiter, finalement son week end ne serait pas si triste.

* * *

Felicity avait passé un très bon week end. Ils étaient rentrés directement chez elle et avaient passé le reste de la journée à fêter leurs retrouvailles. Ils avaient ensuite fait leur planning pour le week-end qui passa beaucoup trop vite à leurs goûts. Mais cela leur avait fait du bien et ils avaient ainsi eu l'occasion de discuter du cas Oliver Queen.

Barry ne lui avait pas parlé de sa petite visite à ce dernier car il savait qu'elle désapprouverait, elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une jeune fille sans défense. Il lui avait dit une fois de plus qu'elle devrait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire bien qu'elle ne lui devait rien. Mais il avait bien sentit qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et que sa décision était prise de toute façon. Il n'avait plus qu'attendre de voir comment les choses allaient évoluées.

De son côté Oliver avait passé un très mauvais week-end rien que de savoir que Barry était à Starling l'avait mis de mauvais humeur. Le savoir avec Felicity et qu'ils allaient...non rien que d'y penser ça le rendait fou de rage. Il avait donc passé son week-end à faire du sport à outrance et à hurler sur le personnel qui ne faisait jamais ce qu'il fallait à son goût. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Helena soit là, mais elle avait prévu de passer le week-end avec Sara, il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de partir parce que lui se sentait mal. C'est donc ravit qu'il vit le lundi arriver et surtout impatient de revoir une certaine blonde.

Contrairement à son habitude il passa par le bureau de Felicity pour commencer sa journée, il s'était dit qu'une petite visite surprise serait une bonne idée et que cela pourrait peut être déclencher une discussion, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception en arrivant de la trouver dans les bras de Barry. Felicity fut un peu gênée de cette situation et elle sentit immédiatement une certaine tension entre les deux hommes qui se toisèrent sans se parler. Barry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir sans un regard ni une parole pour Oliver.

\- Il y a un soucis ? Demanda Felicity en sortant Oliver de sa torpeur.

\- Non je...je passais simplement pour planifier notre diner de cette semaine, je me demandais quand cela t'arrangerait le plus. Il avait essayer de trouver une explication logique à sa visite et c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- Non je veux dire entre toi et Barry...il y a un soucis ? Lui redemanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement.

\- Pas plus qu'il y a quelques années. Répondit-il très vaguement. Alors ce diner ? Elle le regarda mais ne dit devant sa réponse évasive.

\- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Lui dit-elle en le surprenant.

\- Ok va pour ce soir, on dînera au manoir si ça te va...Helena n'est pas la si c'est ton inquiétude. Ajouta-t-il en la voyant se tendre.

\- Très bien...on dînera au manoir. Tu veux faire le point maintenant sur les dossiers ou plutôt ce soir ?

\- Maintenant...ce soir je voudrais simplement...profiter. Lui répondit-il en la fixant un peu trop. Désolé je...je ne voulais pas...Ajouta-t-il en la voyant grimacer.

\- Ok si tu es prêt on s'y met. Dit elle en ignorant se remarque, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et prit ses dossiers en main. Oliver la suivit et se mit à la table de travail pas très loin. Oliver, je...non c'est rien. Il la regarda, hocha la tête et ils se mirent au travail.

La matinée passa vite et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent l'heure du déjeuner arriva et Curtis leur avait fait livrer des sandwichs et des boissons. Ils déjeunèrent en finissant leurs dossiers et se quittèrent juste après.

* * *

Oliver était extrêmement nerveux, il avait quitté Felicity en début d'après midi et il faisait les cents pas dans son salon attendant son arrivée. Il avait donné congé à tout le monde ce soir, il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent être dérangé par qui que se soit.

Il avait passé commande chez le traiteur pour le diner et s'occuperait lui même du reste. Il avait prévu de diner dans la cuisine afin qu'elle soit un peu plus à l'aise de se retrouver en sa présence ici. Il se doutait bien que pour elle non plus les choses ne devaient pas être faciles. Revenir ici au bout de tant d'années, se retrouver avec lui alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et toutes ces questions qu'elle devait se poser...Ce soir était l'occasion de réparer ses erreurs et peut être d'envisager un avenir avec Felicity, il espérait simplement bien lui présenter les choses et ne pas se laisser emporter par sa colère ou le ressentiment qu'elle pouvait avoir contre lui.

Felicity avait passé un drôle d'après midi. Après sa réunion avec Oliver et leur déjeuner elle avait eu une autre réunion avec le service informatique pour mettre en place une partie des décisions prises par Oliver ce qui l'avait empêcher de penser, seulement depuis qu'elle était rentrée elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce diner avec Oliver. Elle était nerveuse, impatiente, surexcitée, triste, perdue...tout un flot d'émotions se succédait et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la tournure qu'allait prendre la soirée. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'était que cette soirée allait changer sa vie, peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle savait qu'à partir de ce soir sa vision de son avenir ne serait plus la même.

Elle se présenta devant la porte du manoir à l'heure prévue et sonna nerveusement s'attendant à voir Anna derrière la porte. Elle avait toujours adoré la gouvernante des Queen, cette femme était d'une gentillesse et d'une compassion rare et Felicity la considérait comme une seconde mère. Anna savait que Moira Queen n'était pas tendre avec elle et elle faisait en sorte de toujours soutenir Felicity quand elle le pouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit et interrompit le cours de ses pensées, elle tomba surprise sur Oliver qu'elle voyait pour la première fois en tenue décontractée, un jean clair sur un sweat-shirt gris au logo de leur ancienne fac. Elle reconnaissait ce sweat, c'était celui qu'il portait sans arrêt quand ils étaient à Harvard. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Oliver se décala pour la laisser entrer.

Il en profita pour l'admirer un peu et remarqua qu'elle aussi était habillé de façon plus simple qu'au bureau, un top coloré sous un petit blouson de cuir avec un jean foncé qui soulignait ses formes. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ils flottaient dans son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle l'avait fait exprès car il avait toujours adoré quand elle laissait flotter ses cheveux.

Elle le suivit et fut surprise de voir qu'il la conduisait à la cuisine. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui aurait sortit le grand jeu mais non. Cependant elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne d'autre dans la pièce.

\- Nous sommes seuls ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

\- J'ai pensé que tu préférais cet endroit, si je me souviens bien c'était ta pièce préféré. Elle hocha la tête. Et oui nous sommes seuls...j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour...enfin...

\- Effectivement j'adore cet endroit. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et c'est toi qui a cuisiné aussi ? Essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans cet immense maison.

\- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps...diriger QC est un job à plein temps tu sais...Dit-il en rigolant. Elle sourit à sa remarque et fit le tour de la cuisine, elle avait un peu changé mais elle reconnaissait quand même les lieux. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs, se souvenant de tout ces moments passés ici avec Thea et Oliver. Des petits déjeuners ou des dîners improvisés quand leurs parents n'étaient pas la.

Ils dînèrent en silence, mais pas dans un silence pesant comme cela avait déjà été le cas. C'était un silence ou juste en se regardant ils pouvaient se comprendre...comme avant. Felicity avait l'impression d'être revenue dix ans en arrière.

\- Alors Barry et toi c'est arrivé comment ? Demanda d'un coup Oliver. Cette question le suivait depuis un moment et il voulait avoir une réponse.

\- Oliver. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment et...Elle le regarda et comprit à son regard qu'il souhaitait vraiment une réponse. Il était là quand j'allais mal et il m'a...aidé à oublier que tu m'as brisé le coeur. Répondit-elle sincèrement mais avec une voix frêle.

\- Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi. Constata Oliver. Mais c'est réellement sérieux entre vous ? Il ignora le regard surprit qu'elle lui lança.

\- Bien sur ! Ça fait des années qu'on est ensembles. Répondit-elle choquée qu'il puisse penser le contraire.

\- Oui j'avais bien comprit mais ça ne veux pas forcément dire que c'est sérieux. As-tu l'intention de l'épouser ? Demanda Oliver ne montrant pas la peur de sa réponse sinon les choses se compliquaient considérablement pour lui.

\- On a déjà évoqué le sujet. Dit-elle hésitante. Je...enfin ce n'est pas dans mes priorités et on est heureux comme ça pour l'instant mais on se mariera...un jour. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réponds à ça. Dit-elle en se levant mal à l'aise de toutes ces questions.

Elle était un peu tendue, elle voulait être honnête avec lui et lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans sa vie comme ça pour lui imposer de revenir vers lui mais en même temps, lui répondre la mettait mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'elle avait fait depuis dix ans n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Et puis elle se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis toutes ces années.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a pas m'avoir dit que tu entretenais une relation avec Helena Bertinelli quand nous étions ensemble et que tu allais l'épouser ? Son ton était posé et clair mais il pouvait entendre une léger frémissement dans sa voix à l'évocation de son mariage.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec Helena quand nous étions ensemble. Lui répondit-il clairement afin de lever tout doutes dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que toi. Rajouta-t-il tendrement, il souffla de frustration à la pensée de ce qu'il allait devoir lui raconter mais il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire pour qu'il puisse espérer la reconquérir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

\- Quoi ? Pas eu le choix ? Mais Oliver je...je ne comprends pas...

\- Quand je suis rentré pour l'ouverture du testament je pensais que ce n'était qu'une formalité et qu'ensuite je te rejoindrais comme prévu...seulement les choses ne ce sont pas passées comme je le pensais. Il se leva à son tour et débarrassa les assiettes afin de s'occuper. Felicity regardait ses gestes et pouvait voir sa peur de lui dire la vérité. Mon père m'imposait un mariage avec Helena pour sauver l'entreprise familiale. Lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle afin de voir sa réaction.

\- Quoi ?! Elle allait de surprise en surprise. Un mariage arrangé ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Il hocha la tête et poursuivit.

\- QC allait mal et Bertinelli avait investit de l'argent sale dans les parts de la société, tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Seulement...il y avait une clause...si quelque chose arrivait à l'un des deux, nos deux familles devaient s'unir pour sauvegarder ce qui avait été mis en place...

\- Quels genre de parents font ça à leur enfants ? Et pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Enfin Oliver on...on aurait pu trouver une solution et puis...

\- Non ! Fel il n'y avait rien à faire ! Je n'avais pas le choix, dans mon monde ce sont les affaires qui comptent...tes états d'âmes passent après...je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'Helena...mais nous avons dû faire passer ça pour un mariage d'amour aux yeux du monde entier, c'est pour ça que je t'avais demandé de ne pas croire un mot de ce qui sortirait dans la presse me concernant et...

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle en élevant légèrement la voix. As-tu simplement idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai apprit ton mariage ? J'ai...j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, que je n'avais été qu'une distraction, qu'une petite blonde écervelée assez bête pour t'aider dans tes études et...Oliver s'approcha d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur son visage et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou tu m'as envoyé bouler dans cette salle à Harvard...et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis...Felicity si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je pensais que ce serait plus simple pour toi, je ne voulais pas t'imposer d'être dans ma vie c'était tellement compliqué...tu méritais tellement mieux que ce que je pouvais t'offrir à l'époque. J'ai préféré agir de cette façon pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie...

\- Vivre ma vie ?! Tu crois vraiment que ça été plus simple ?! Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et fit un pas en arrière. Deux ans ! J'ai mis deux ans Oliver à m'en remettre...deux longues années à essayer de me dire que...que je valais mieux que toi, que tu ne m'avais pas comprise et que tu ne méritais pas mes larmes ! J'ai mis deux ans avant de pouvoir prononcer ton prénom sans fondre en larmes ou encore à pouvoir voir une photo de toi et de...ta femme sans avoir envie de mourrir ! Tu m'a brisée et tu m'as détruite Oliver ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une société dont tu n'avais rien à faire...

\- Même si c'est difficile à entendre, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai agit de cette façon...tu m'a transformé Felicity, tu as fais de moi un homme responsable et je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma famille, c'était hors de question, si je ne faisais pas ce mariage de raison ma famille perdait le contrôle de QC et sa fortune ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère et Théa dans cette situation ! J'ai sacrifié mon bonheur pour le bien de ma famille.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe d'avoir fait de toi un homme responsable ! Et j'ai gagné quoi moi dans l'histoire ? Un cœur brisé et j'ai faillit mou...Elle s'arrêta à temps. Il la fixa un instant se demandant ce qu'elle allait dire. Tu as a préféré m'abandonner ! J'étais donc si peu de choses pour toi que je ne méritais même pas la vérité ? Finalement tu disais m'aimer, mais si tu m'avais réellement aimer Oliver tu m'aurais dit la vérité ! Je méritais la vérité ! Et maintenant tu reviens dans ma vie ? Et pourquoi ?

\- J'ai enfin réussit à me sortir de cette histoire et je pensais ...

\- Tu pensais quoi ?! Que je t'avais attendue sagement...en me disant on ne sait jamais si Oliver se fatigue de sa jolie femme il reviendra vers moi !? Mais as-tu pensé une seule seconde que j'avais peut être une vie ? Un mari, des enfants ? Elle faisait les cents pas devant lui s'agitant dans tout les sens.

\- Oui j'y ai pensé ! Martela-t-il afin qu'elle se calme. Et ça ne m'a pas arrêter ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et planta son regard dans le sien. Parce que je sais que toi et moi ce n'était pas uniquement un amour de jeunesse Felicity. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je ne reculerais devant rien pour te reconquérir. Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes encore comme moi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...et ça prendra certainement du temps mais...Elle arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Co...comment peux tu me dire que je suis la femme de ta vie après ce que tu as fait Oliver ? Si c'était le cas c'est avec moi que tu serais marié et non Helena ! Je t'aimais et tu m'as laissé...si maintenant tu le regrettes tant pis pour toi...mais moi j'ai avancé et je suis heureuse maintenant...il est hors de question que je remette en cause ma vie parce que tu as un retour de conscience.

Elle continua à le fixer quelques instants, prit ses affaires et quitta la cuisine, des larmes menaçant de couler. Elle fut arrêté dans sa course par Oliver qui l'appela.

\- Felicity attends ! Je...tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça...Dit il d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Oliver s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, il la fit se retourner afin de la regarder.

\- Tu pleures. Dit-il en essuyant ses joues, à son geste elle sursauta. Je...je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Mais je...

\- Il y a dix ans tu m'as brisé le coeur et aujourd'hui j'apprends que c'était uniquement pour du business...comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix faible. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment. Finalement j'aurais préféré que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle...c'était plus facile à comprendre. On se voit demain au bureau.

Il la regarda partir et fixa la porte encore un moment après son départ. Voilà c'était fait, il lui avait dit la vérité. Restait plus qu'à attendre la suite et pour être honnête il n'était sur de rien. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête même si elle savait qu'elle allait dans la mauvaise direction. Felicity avait toujours été une femme de caractère et il se doutait bien que ce qu'elle avait vécue après son départ avait encore accentué ce trait. Il espérait simplement qu'elle écouterait son coeur car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas insensible à lui comme elle voulait le laisser croire.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme à chaque fois j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Une review est toujours appréciée et ne coûte rien.**

 **La suite sera postée fin de semaine.**

 **A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à Ally84, Fernande, Lau007, Olicity-love, Mélissa et les guests pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Voici la suite avec le cinquième chapitre qui m'a donné du mal mais le voilà enfin. Je pensais le poster hier mais je voulais finir le prochain et être sûre de la tournure de l'histoire.**

 **J'espere que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après avoir quitté le manoir Felicity erra pendant un bon moment. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant dix ans elle avait crue qu'Oliver l'avait quitté pour une autre, qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'Helena et qu'il s'était marié sur un coup de tête. Elle s'était sentie trahie et humiliée d'avoir été traité de la sorte et c'est ce qui avait provoqué sa descente aux enfers.

Elle l'avait tellement détesté de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir que pendant des années elle lui avait voué une haine sans limite, et maintenant elle découvrait une autre version de cette histoire, de son histoire. Elle apprenait finalement qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver sa famille et quelque part elle était comme soulagée. Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais savoir que finalement il ne l'avait pas quitté pour une autre femme allégeait sa peine, parce que ça voulait dire que leur histoire avait eu un sens malgré tout.

Mais ça n'effaçait en rien le mal qu'il lui avait fait en partant. Elle avait eu le droit à la vérité à l'époque et elle ne comprenait pas qu'il avait préféré lui mentir même si elle comprenait bien l'enjeu...Queen Consolidated. Cette société avait toujours été un poison dans la vie d'Oliver. Du jour où elle l'avait rencontré, QC était dans pratiquement toutes leurs conversations. Oliver ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas que son père ne puisse vivre que pour cette boite, ce qui créait des conflits sans arrêt entre eux. C'était un héritage familial et Robert voulait le transmettre à ses enfants c'est pour ça qu'il travaillait autant, Oliver avait du le comprendre en reprenant l'entreprise.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était cet investissement d'argent sale de la part du père d'Helena, elle connaissait suffisamment Robert Queen pour savoir que s'il avait fait ça c'était uniquement dans le but de sauver QC mais pourquoi imposer un mariage à son fils ? Il savait pertinemment que Felicity comptait pour Oliver, il lui avait confié une fois qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit rentrée dans la vie de son fils. S'il avait fait une chose pareille c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix...

Elle continuait de marcher dans les rues désertes de Starling, essayant de maîtriser sa peine et ses larmes. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait apprit le mariage d'Oliver. Elle avait crue mourrir de chagrin, sa vie c'était effondrée. Elle était tellement convaincue qu'il reviendrait vers elle, que la chute n'en avait été que plus dure. S'en était suivi des mois de peine et de souffrance et des années de thérapie pour reprendre une vie normale et essayer d'avancer. Elle avait mis deux ans avant de voir le bout du tunnel, mais elle avait mis plus d'une année supplémentaire pour vraiment se dire qu'Oliver ne la méritait pas.

C'est à peu prêt à cette époque qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Barry. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, elle pouvait compter sur lui et elle savait qu'il ne lui briserait pas le coeur. A sa grande surprise elle s'était sentit à l'aise avec lui et leur histoire avait prit un tournant plus sérieux quelques mois seulement après leur premier baiser. Ils avaient habité ensemble assez rapidement et depuis leur bonheur était sans nuage. Tout était facile avec lui, sa famille ne faisait pas partie des plus grandes fortunes de ce pays, sa mère ne trouvait pas que Felicity n'était pas assez bien pour son fils, il n'était pas l'héritier d'un empire industriel, bref il n'était en rien comparable à Oliver. Et c'était ce dont elle avait eue besoin à l'époque, être avec quelqu'un qui n'était en rien comparable à Oliver Queen.

Alors quand elle avait vue Moira Queen débarquer dans son bureau un beau matin il y a cinq ans, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas la jeter dehors. Ce n'était pas un secret, Moira n'aimait pas spécialement Felicity, elle n'était pas issue d'une famille fortunée et elle avait tendance à lui tenir tête. Alors la retrouver dans son bureau avait été plus qu'une surprise.

\- Bonjour Felicity. Lui avait dit Moira sur son ton habituel. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Bonjour Moira. Lui avait-elle répondu sur un ton froid. Pardonnez moi d'en douter...on sait toutes les deux que nos rapports ont toujours été tendus, alors que voulez vous ?

\- Très bien...je vais donc aller droit au but. Felicity je veux que vous veniez travailler pour QC. Lui avait-elle dit d'un ton calme. L'entreprise a grand besoin de talents comme le votre et...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite Moira, il est hors de question que je travaille pour vous ou pour QC. J'ai déjà un travail qui me satisfait et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis actionnaire chez Palmer Tech. Votre offre ne m'intéresse pas. Avait-elle répondu en fixant la mère d'Oliver.

\- Je me doutais de cette réponse. Écoutez Felicity...Oliver a commis une erreur en vous quittant et je...

\- Non Moira, ne mêlez pas Oliver à cette conversation. Il a fait un choix et je suis certaine qu'à l'époque vous l'avez approuvé alors ne venez pas maintenant me dire qu'il le regrette ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passe à Starling, cela ne me regarde pas. Je n'accepterais rien venant de vous ou d'Oliver. Son ton avait été ferme et sans appel, elle avait quitté son bureau et avait attendu que Moira en face de même pour y retourner.

Maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle était venue la débaucher, c'était uniquement dans le but de la réconcilier avec Oliver. Encore une fois cette femme avait voulu diriger la vie des gens autour d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle se demandait c'est pourquoi Oliver avait attendu encore cinq ans avant de venir la trouver ? Était-il possible qu'il ai vraiment eu envie de la revoir à cette époque ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui même ? Il avait eu l'air surprit la dernière fois quand elle lui avait parlé de la visite de sa mère, mais pour autant n'avait-il pas été au courant ? Elle voulait le savoir car elle s'imaginait bien qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire encore une fois. Tout comme lui...

Elle s'était posée sur un banc devant la tour de QC, regardant cette boite qui avait ruinée sa vie et celle d'Oliver, réfléchissant à la suite. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'Oliver était toujours amoureux d'elle ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait touché, elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour il passe la porte et lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu, qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, qu'il la voulait de nouveau dans sa vie. Ça avait été son espoir pendant longtemps mais maintenant elle avait une vie qui lui plaisait et un petit ami formidable qui ne lui avait jamais menti, ni fait de peine, elle ne s'imaginait pas le quitter pour éventuellement retourner vers Oliver.

Mais le pire de tout était que si elle le faisait quelle garantie avait-elle de ne pas souffrir à nouveau ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'un jour il ne la quitterait pas de nouveau pour elle ne savait quelle raison ? Même si son coeur lui disait de foncer voir son ancien amour et de se jeter dans ses bras, sa tête lui disait de se méfier et de rester loin d'Oliver. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et elle prit la direction de l'appartement de Laurel. Elle seule pourrait comprendre.

* * *

Quand Felicity eue finit son explication Laurel était choquée et n'avait encore rien dit. Elle savait bien que ce mariage soudain cachait quelque chose mais elle ne c'était jamais imaginé que c'était pour sauver l'entreprise d'Oliver, et puis au fil des années elle c'était dit que finalement c'était peut être un mariage d'amour, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et surtout ils restaient mariés. Elle était bien placé pour savoir qu'Oliver n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu sais ? Lui demanda Laurel un peu inquiète tout de même pour son amie. Felicity resta silencieuse un moment puis se leva et commença à s'agiter.

\- Oh Laurel...je ne sais pas...Dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je...je me suis toujours imaginé qu'il m'avait quitté par amour pour Helena et la...j'apprends la vrai raison...c'est...troublant et je ne sais pas quoi penser...je l'ai tellement hait pour ce qu'il m'avait fait...c'est ce qui m'a aidé à me relever.

\- C'est normal de ressentir ça Fel. La rassura Laurel. Tu es perdue et ça se comprends, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on apprends ce genre de nouvelle...

\- J'ai peur...j'ai tellement peur de replonger. Je sais...que je devrais le détester encore plus maintenant mais ce n'est pas le cas et c'est ça qui m'effraie autant. Elle éclaircit ses paroles voyant que son amie ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'est égoïste je sais, mais pour moi ça veux dire que notre histoire à compté et...et j'essaie de toutes mes forces de le détester mais je n'y arrive pas...j'ai peur Laurel. Des larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de Felicity. Parce que je sais que si je me pose les bonnes questions je...et je ne peux pas...pas après ce j'ai vécu la dernière fois...et puis il y a Barry il est tellement...gentil et...

\- Fel, arrête de te torturer de la sorte. Laurel se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Écoute...Oliver a été une grosse partie de ta vie et je pense qu'il le sera toujours. Ce que tu as vécue a été...horrible, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il avait su il aurait débarqué dans la minute parce qu'il t'aimait et qu'il t'aime encore. Et tu sais que j'adore Barry mais...écoute ton coeur et pense à toi et à ce que tu veux.

\- Tu penses que je dois donner une chance à Oliver ? Demanda Felicity surprise du conseil de son ami.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je te dis...je te dis simplement de prendre le temps de te poser et de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Maintenant que tu sais la vérité tu ne peux plus l'ignorer.

\- Et si...je sais déjà ce que je veux. Lui demanda Felicity hésitante .

\- Dans ce cas fonce peu importe les conséquences. On a pas souvent de seconde chance dans la vie...moi si je pouvais je ferais les choses autrement. Lui dit Laurel les larmes aux yeux en pensant à Tommy. J'ai eu tellement peur de l'aimer et d'être blessée que j'ai gâché des années de bonheur, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Si c'est Oliver dit lui tout ce qu'il s'est passé et vis ce que tu as toujours voulu vivre avec lui et si c'est Barry mets les choses au clair avec Oliver et laisse le partir. Mais ne choisis pas en fonction des autres ou de ce que le monde pourrait penser...pense à toi et à ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Felicity restait silencieuse, perdre Tommy avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde mais pour Laurel, son monde c'était écroulé. Ils avaient mit tellement de temps avant d'oser se donner une chance que quand Tommy était mort Felicity s'était dit que son amie ne pourrait jamais surmonter la perte de son amour. Ils s'aimaient tellement fort...pendant des années Laurel avait nié ce qu'elle ressentait pour Tommy s'inventant mille et une excuses pour ne pas sortir avec lui mais quand il avait commencé à la courtiser sérieusement et à arrêter de sortir avec toutes les filles qui passaient elle avait décidé de lui accorder une chance.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient vécus heureux pendant de nombreuses années mais Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toutes ces années perdues avaient été du gâchis. Et d'un coup elle pensa à ce qu'elle ressentirait si Oliver devait disparaître aussi soudainement que Tommy.

\- Tu as raison. Dit Felicity d'un coup. Tu as raison je...je dois penser à moi et faire ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. Merci Laurel. Lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je...je suis désolée...je sais à quel point tu l'aimais et...

\- Merci. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mais les yeux larmoyants. Mais tu sais malgré tout j'ai été heureuse et je remercie le ciel pour chaque moment passé avec lui. J'ai connu le bonheur et j'aurai voulu que ça dure encore longtemps mais c'est la vie et je sais que quelque part il veille sur moi et qu'un jour je rencontrerais un homme qui me fera me sentir spéciale comme je me sentais spéciale avec lui. Je n'abandonne pas Fel, alors toi non plus.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment et Felicity prit congé de son amie. Elle n'avait pas de voiture c'est donc à pieds qu'elle fit le trajet jusque chez elle. Quand elle pénétra dans cet immense appartement Oliver occupait une fois de plus ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à lui depuis qu'elle était à Starling, elle avait l'impression que sa vie à Central City était dans une autre vie et qu'elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil, elle avait l'impression de revivre et de se sentir vivante.

Elle se servit un verre et admira la vue depuis sa terrasse, elle adorait Starling City. Cette ville était une partie de sa vie et revenir ici lui donnait l'impression de combler un vide dans son coeur, mais elle savait surtout que ce vide était comblé par la présence d'Oliver. Elle ne s'était jamais mentit sur son attirance pour lui depuis qu'elle le connaissait, déjà à l'université malgré toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était mise elle avait été attiré par lui et son charme, mais c'était pire depuis qu'elle était ici car même si elle aimait Barry de tout son coeur Oliver l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle résistait comme elle pouvait mais elle savait très bien qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras.

Épuisée par ses pensées et cette soirée elle décida d'aller se coucher en espérant que demain elle aurait une solution à ses problèmes. Elle doutait fortement mais comme la nuit portait conseil elle espérait au moins avoir un début de réponse.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, se repassant sans arrêt le film de la soirée d'hier. Felicity occupait ses pensées et il se demandait bien comment allait se passer la suite maintenant qu'elle savait le pourquoi de son mariage. Mais il était aussi frustré car il n'avait pas pu tout lui expliquer, il y avait encore tellement à dire.

En arrivant ce matin il était passé par son bureau espérant la voir et lui parler, mais Curtis lui avait apprit qu'elle était souffrante et qu'elle travaillerait depuis chez elle aujourd'hui et depuis il bataillait pour ne pas aller la voir. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller la trouver pour savoir comment elle allait, il se doutait bien qu'elle devait être secouée de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit la veille et il voulait être la pour répondre à toutes ces questions qui devient fleurir dans sa jolie tête.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il avait devant lui, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Laurel.

\- Salut. Dit-il surpris de la trouver dans son bureau, elle ne venait plus jamais depuis que Tommy était mort, cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Elle avait décidé d'être directe, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Tu peux être plus claire Laurel ? Essaya Oliver en sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait. Elle avança et resta debout face à lui devant son bureau.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot ça ne te va du tout. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit sur les réelles motivations de ton mariage ? Expliqua-t-elle clairement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Oliver la fixa un moment et se leva de frustration en soufflant. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches et perdit son regard au loin sur la ville.

\- Je ne pouvais rien te dire Laurel. C'était un accord et...enfin tu étais amie avec Felicity comment voulais tu que je te dise un truc pareil...tu aurais prit le premier avion pour aller tout lui raconter ! C'était impossible ! QC avait besoin de ce mariage pour survivre.

\- Oliver comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Felicity t'aimait, elle a été complètement dévastée et moi...j'étais ton amie aussi tu aurais dû venir me voir et me le dire et j'aurais pu t'aider...Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait plus doux.

\- Mais comment ?! Repondit-il en colère en se retournant sur elle. Il n'y avait aucune solution ! J'ai fait mon devoir c'est tout...et maintenant j'essaie de réparer mes erreurs. Finit-il en baissant d'un ton.

\- Oui mais toi...tu t'es oublié. Lui dit Laurel doucement en s'approchant. Tu...tu es vraiment sérieux ? Il ne comprit pas le sens de sa question. Pour Felicity...tu veux vraiment la récupérer ? Il acquiesça. Très bien. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais ne lui brise pas le coeur une seconde fois Oliver, elle n'y survivrait pas.

\- Com...comment va-t-elle ? Osa-t-il demander à son amie.

\- Vu les circonstances plutôt bien. Oliver...elle est perdue, tout ce qu'elle a toujours cru à voler en éclats hier soir et...elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Tu devrais aller la voir. Oliver fut surprit de son conseil. Elle a besoin de toi et de connaître toute la vérité et...elle aussi à des choses à te dire. Fit Laurel énigmatique.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Oliver se demandant s'il devait vraiment aller voir Felicity pour la forcer à l'écouter ou alors devait-il lui laisser de l'espace et le temps de digérer ?

\- Est-ce que Tommy savait ? Demanda Laurel simplement après un moment. Il hocha la tête et une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Il a deviné tout seul, je ne lui ai rien dit. Quand il a apprit mon mariage avec Helena il est arrivé comme un fou au manoir et m'a mis une droite direct, il était furieux. Il connaissait le monde des affaires et savait que si je faisait ça ce n'était pas par amour pour Helena. Il m'a demandé de bien réfléchir, que j'allais le regretter si je laissais filer la femme de ma vie, il m'a dit de penser au mal que j'étais en train de faire à Felicity, que si je l'aimait vraiment je...je ne pouvais pas faire ça...notre amitié a prit fin ce jour là. Nos relations n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes, ni avec toi d'ailleurs mais je n'avais pas le choix...Souffla Oliver aux souvenirs douloureux que cela faisait remonter.

\- Tommy t'aimait comme un frère et même après ça il t'a toujours défendu quand je m'en prenais à toi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais maintenant oui. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que tu avais fait il te soutenait parce que c'est ce que font les gens d'une même famille...et je suis aussi ta famille Oliver on se connaît depuis l'enfance tu aurais dû venir me voir...tu étais tout seul dans cette galère et je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as dû endurer...

\- Merci Laurel ça fait du bien à entendre mais je n'étais pas seul...j'avais Helena. Elle a été formidable avec moi depuis le début. Répliqua Oliver avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui je l'ai comprit à la mort de Tommy...et j'ai aussi comprit que tu ne l'aimais pas...du moins pas comme tu le devrais...Oliver c'est bien que tu veuilles réparer tes erreurs mais Felicity a réussit à se construire une vie alors ne gâche pas tout si tu n'es pas sur de toi.

\- Je l'aime Laurel, je l'ai toujours aimé. J'ai vécu ces dix années comme sous apnée et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle et...

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la ? Oliver la regarda incrédule. Fonce la voir et dit lui tout ça, vous avez assez perdu de temps.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne te dis pas que c'est gagné d'avance mais si tu ne le fais pas tu vas le regretter. Raconte lui tout Oliver, ouvre lui ton coeur et tu verras bien. Lui conseilla Laurel une fois de plus. Elle le vit s'agiter et s'apprêter pour partir rejoindre Felicity. Oliver...si tu lui fais du mal je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et la rejoignit pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'avoir été la pour elle et d'avoir été une si bonne amie. Lui dit-il sincèrement. Je te promets de la rendre heureuse...enfin si elle me laisse faire. Dit-il en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. Il ne s'attarda pas et fonça vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Quand il arriva devant la porte de Felicity il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Allait-elle l'accueillir à bras ouverts et accepter de vivre leur histoire ou alors allait-elle le mettre à la porte après avoir réalisé pour quelle raison il l'avait quitté ?

C'est Max qui lui ouvrit lui indiquant que Melle Smoak était dehors en train de se reposer. Il s'aventura sur la terrasse et la trouva effectivement au soleil, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez à profiter du bon temps.

\- C'est donc pour ça que j'ai triplé le montant de ton contrat ? Entendit-elle depuis la fenêtre.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Oliver les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, sans cravate et chemise légèrement ouverte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit et il osa s'approcher doucement d'elle. Il prit place sur la chaise juste à côté.

Ils ne parlaient pas, Felicity avait reporté son attention sur la ville qui s'agitait et Oliver lui lançait des œillades, mais n'osait pas vraiment prendre la parole de peur de la brusquer et puis sa conversation avec Laurel lui revint en mémoire.

\- Felicity...Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je sais que tu dois être en colère et que tu dois avoir des centaines de questions qui trottent dans ta tête mais...laisse moi t'expliquer ce que...

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Commença-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix. En fait je ne sais pas quoi vraiment ressentir...je suis déçue, triste, perdue...tout est si...confus...Dit elle sans lui jeter un regard. Elle voulait être honnête avec lui et lui expliquer vraiment son ressentit. Pendant des semaines j'ai guetté ton retour à la fenêtre. Dit elle d'une voix douce et un peu lointaine. J'étais persuadée que tu reviendrais...comme tu étais revenu après le décès de ton père...tout le monde autour de moi me disais de ne pas m'accrocher mais moi je savais que tu reviendrais. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Je ne lisais aucun article sur toi et quand je tombais sur un sujet à la télé je changeais de chaîne. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire à ce qu'ils racontaient. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire au souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

\- Oui je t'avais supplier de ne rien croire de ce qui pourrait paraître, je me souviens. Lui répondit-il en la regardant se demandant bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Seulement un soir, qui était plus difficile que les autres, j'ai bu plus que de raison mais vraiment beaucoup bu et...j'ai eu la bonne idée de vouloir prendre des cachets pour dormir, ça faisait des semaines que je ne dormais pratiquement plus...je n'avais pas les idées claires et...et si Barry n'était pas venu ce soir là je...je ne serais plus là. Finit-elle dans un souffle les larmes menacant de couler.

Elle sentit un bras la rapprocher et la serrer fort contre un torse qu'elle connaissait bien. Il ne disait rien se contentant de la serrer par ses épaules et de poser sa tête sur son crâne. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et se surprit à passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle, à cet instant c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin, le sentir prêt d'elle.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Lui dit Oliver au bout d'un moment dans ses cheveux. J'aurais dû être là...tout est de ma faute. Elle bougea quand elle sentit sa voix émue.

\- Oliver. Lui dit-elle. Regarde moi. Il leva son regard et osa croiser le sien. Tu n'es responsable de rien...si je te le dit c'est parce que je pense qu'il est important que tu le saches, ça fait partie de ma vie et de mon histoire...tout est de ma faute j'étais triste et malheureuse...et je souffrais...et j'ai fait n'importe quoi...

\- Non tu...tu n'as rien à te reprocher...tout est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas parti rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et en ce moment on serait mariés et heureux depuis des années. Le seul à blâmer c'est moi ! Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le serra contre elle afin de le rassurer. Il se décolla légèrement et s'éclaircit la voix. Est-ce que...est-ce que tu as voulu te...? Osa-t-il lui demander sans pouvoir réellement le dire.

Elle restait silencieuse ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle s'était souvent posé la question, avait-elle vraiment voulut mourrir ce soir là ?

\- Non...même si je souffrais énormément et que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans toi, que ma vie n'avait plus de sens...je n'ai jamais pensé me suicider...tout a été un concours de circonstances...toute cette douleur, toute cette...peine...c'était insupportable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne voulais plus de moi...tu m'avais dit tellement de jolies choses, on avait tellement de projets pour notre vie que...me rendre compte que tout était faux m'a fait perdre les pédales...et j'ai peté les plombs...mais je n'ai jamais voulu me suicider...même si à l'époque je t'aimais comme une folle tu ne méritais pas que je fasse ça pour toi ! C'est ma haine et ma colère pour toi qui m'ont mis un coup de pieds aux fesses pour me reprendre après cette soirée.

Oliver l'écoutait n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Laurel, Tommy ils devaient bien être au courant ! Ils auraient dû lui dire, s'il avait su il aurait débarqué dans la minute et ne l'aurait plus quitté.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai rien su ? Demanda-t-il complètement sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Tommy voulait te le dire ainsi que Laurel, mais j'ai refusé...je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. Tu m'avais laissé pour aller épouser une autre, ma vie ne te regardait plus. Expliqua Felicity calmement.

\- Je serais venu tu sais.

\- Oui je sais...c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, j'avais besoin de me retrouver et de penser à moi...il fallait que je me remette sur les rails et que je pense aux gens qui m'entouraient et qui m'aimaient. J'ai suivi une thérapie pendant des années et j'ai finit par comprendre que je n'étais pas responsable de ton départ. C'était ton choix...et quand j'ai enfin comprit que toute cette colère et cette...haine que j'avais en moi avait disparue, j'ai commencé à revivre. Ça a prit trois ans Oliver pour que je me donne à nouveau le droit d'être heureuse...et Barry m'a aidé, non seulement il m'a sauvé la vie mais il m'a réapprit à vivre et à faire de nouveau confiance.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Fel, je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire...je ne pensais pas que...Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, tellement il était surprit. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Tommy et Laurel refusaient de lui donner des nouvelles de Felicity et ne voulaient jamais parler d'elle. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? Osa-t-il lui demander d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner parce que tu n'es responsable de rien...c'est moi qui n'étais pas bien ce soir là, c'est moi qui ai prit ces foutus cachets...C'est moi la seule responsable. Je ne t'en veux pas...Sa voix était calme comme si tout ceci était arrivé dans une autre vie. Par contre...tu dois être déçue...la Felicity si forte qui se soule et qui prends des médocs ! C'est pas vraiment l'image que t'avais de moi...

\- Comment pourrais-je être déçu ? Ça n'a pas de sens...si tu as fait ça c'est parce que je n'étais pas la ! Je t'avais abandonné sans rien te dire, j'étais parti épouser une femme que je ne connaissait pas, tout ça pour une boite que je détestais ! Voilà la seule et unique vérité Felicity, voilà la seule chose qui compte !

Il se leva de colère et posa ses mains sur le mur de la terrasse face à la ville. Il était en rage, à cause de lui, la femme de sa vie avait faillit mourri, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour honorer un contrat pour une boite qui ne lui avait causé que des problèmes depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il s'en voulait et ne savait pas comment il pourrait un jour se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Felicity.

Elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il devait se flageller mentalement pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit, elle posa une de ses mains sur une des siennes et la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle était la malgré tout. Il voulu s'éloigner mais elle passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de le garder près d'elle. Il ne résista pas et se laissa faire.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi presque enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à penser au passé, au futur, à ce que tout ceci impliquait, à ce que tout ceci voulait dire pour la suite. Lui la voulait dans sa vie et prendre soin d'elle comme ça aurait dû être la cas depuis longtemps et elle...elle ne savait plus où elle en était, mais elle était sûre d'une chose.

\- Oliver...je vais rentrer à Central City quelques temps. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, tout est si...compliqué et j'ai besoin d'air. Le voyant protester elle clarifia ses paroles. Ca ne change rien pour notre accord, je vais continuer à travailler pour toi, seulement je vais le faire depuis là bas un certain temps...j'ai vraiment besoin de repartir. Finit-elle plus doucement.

\- Je comprends. Lui dit-il, même s'il n'en était rien, en se dégageant légèrement de son étreinte. Tu as besoin de Barry et de t'éloigner de moi. Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout raconté, il y'a encore tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas...ma relation avec Helena...

\- Oliver je me doute que je ne sais pas tout mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'être loin d'ici...mais je reviendrais et on pourra discuter de tout ça...mais la ça fait trop d'un coup pour moi...je dois penser à moi et pour être honnête je suis encore plus perdue qu'avant...tout ce que j'ai toujours cru n'existe plus et je...je...j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Est ce que ça veux dire que...toi et moi...Il laissa sa phrase en suspens n'osant pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il espérait.

\- Je ne sais pas...je suis touchée par tout ce que tu m'as raconté hier et j'avoue que je ne suis pas insensible mais...je...je ne veux pas me tromper Oliver...pas après ce que j'ai vécu...je dois être égoïste et penser un peu à moi. Je vais prendre de la distance et quand j'aurai prit une décision je reviendrai. J'ai des réunions à Central City qui ne peuvent plus attendre, c'est l'occasion de m'éloigner un moment...mais pour être claire je ne part pas pour m'éloigner de toi c'est juste pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement...

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle voulait vraiment réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Même si elle avait bien une idée de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, elle voulait être sûre d'elle et ne pas commettre d'erreur, la suite de sa vie et son bonheur dépendait de sa décision.

\- Ok...je te laisse partir mais j'espère te voir revenir bientôt...tu vas me manquer. Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre en caressant sa joue. Il la regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il essayait d'imprimer son visage dans son esprit et ses yeux le balayaient, ils se fixèrent un moment sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, il batailla un moment et doucement il se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

Elle ne bougea pas appréciant cet instant. C'était peut être le dernier baiser qu'elle aurait d'Oliver, et sans s'en rendre compte elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser en se rapprochant de lui. Il la plaqua contre son torse et la serra fort contre lui. Dix ans...dix ans qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il avait l'impression de rêver et si c'était le cas il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller.

Doucement Felicity cassa le baiser et posa son front contre celui d'Oliver en gardant ses yeux fermés histoire de prolonger ce moment volé.

\- Tu vois c'est pour ça que je dois partir...on ne peux pas faire ça. Tu...tu es marié et moi je suis avec Barry et...il ne mérite pas ça...Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Oliver ne répondait pas mais ces paroles le blessaient car en la laissant partir il n'était pas sûr que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle reviendrait pour lui, pour être avec lui et vivre enfin leur histoire.

\- Ok...Il déposa un dernier baiser auquel elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna doucement d'elle. Il prit le chemin de la porte le coeur lourd sans savoir si la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait il pourrait à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Voilà vous savez enfin ce qui est arrivé à Felicity. Bon il est pas d'une gaité folle mais c'est un passage obligé.**

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience. Un petit commentaire prends deux minutes alors soyez sympa et dites moi votre ressenti.**

 **Pour la suite, elle sera postée la semaine prochaine, certainement en milieu de semaine je dois encore finaliser le sixième chapitre et commencer le suivant. Je n'ai toujours pas d'idées sur le nombre total de chapitres.**

 **Ensuite concernant les OS Stemily je n'ai plus rien en stock mais j'ai encore une idée ou deux qui trottent mais rien n'est écrit, si par contre vous avez des envies précises sur des scènes que vous aimeriez retrouvées dites le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire.**

 **Bon week end à tous et la semaine prochaine, et j'espère lire pleins de reviews. A bientôt .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je remercie Amina, Lulzimevelioska, Lau007, Ally84, HM, Fernande, Olicity-love, et les guests pour leurs gentils commentaires. Je vous assure que ça me fait très plaisir. C'est ma récompense pour mon travail.**

 **Je voulais dire un grand merci à Mélissa. J'espère que tu verras ce message car je ne peux te répondre en MP. Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire mes autres histoires et d'avoir surtout prit le temps de laisser un commentaire sur chaque chapitre. J'ai vraiment apprécié ton geste. Pour répondre à ta question sur le pourquoi du "Steve" à la place du Stephen c'est uniquement parce que c'est son surnom.**

 **Voici donc le sixième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Felicity était de retour à Central City et elle allait un peu mieux. Cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver dans des endroits qu'elle connaissait et ça la rassurait un peu. Son travail avançait bien, Curtis était ses yeux à Starling et elle travaillait sur ses indications. Elle avait Oliver tout les jours au téléphone pour le travail, et même si au début leurs échanges avaient été plutôt bizarres et froids,au fur et à mesure ils avaient finit par se prolonger jusqu'à durer plus que de raison et elle s'était aperçue récemment qu'elle en était venue à attendre avec impatience l'appel de Starling.

Ils avaient abordés une nouvelle fois le sujet délicat de cette soirée, et Felicity avait de nouveau rassuré Oliver sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était elle la fautive et non lui. Pour elle la question était réglée. Si elle se cachait à Central City c'était surtout pour ne pas faire face à ses sentiments. Elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait mais elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait plus.

Elle se souvenait de son retour, elle avait été heureuse et soulagée de rentrer mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était certainement la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire de toute sa vie. Elle allait briser le coeur de quelqu'un et elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'il allait ressentir, mais elle devait le faire, il n'était pas honnête de continuer ainsi.

Elle avait trouvé Barry qui l'attendait. Il avait été surprit de savoir qu'elle revenait pour un certain temps mais n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude. Quand elle était rentrée elle était tendue et avait évité tout contact avec lui pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se dérober.

\- Fel, vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Lui avait-il demandé le plus gentiment du monde en s'adressant à elle.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Généralement ce genre de phrase n'annonce rien de bon. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement et nerveusement.

Felicity se lança alors dans l'explication de la raison du départ d'Oliver, elle lui raconta également qu'elle avait expliqué à ce dernier ce qui lui était arrivée, et elle avait été franche sur le fait qu'elle était confuse sur ses sentiments. Elle avait dit à Barry qu'elle l'aimait mais pas de la façon dont il méritait d'être aimé et certainement pas de la façon dont lui l'aimait. Il méritait mieux qu'elle et ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Sa discussion avec Oliver lui avait mit en évidence que leur histoire n'était pas terminé et que, même si elle ne savait pas si elle reprendrait un jour, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui alors qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour Oliver.

Barry avait écouté sans rien dire. Quand elle eue finit il s'était levé, avait préparé ses valises en silence et était venu la trouver avant de partir.

\- Tu sais quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble je savais qu'une partie de ton coeur appartiendrait toujours à Oliver et j'en avais prit mon partit...seulement je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais laisser t'atteindre une seconde fois...je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Felicity...Finalement j'ai eu beau le tenir éloigné de toi il est quand même revenue dans ta vie. Il te brisera le coeur encore une fois, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton calme et posé à l'image de leur histoire, sans passion.

\- Comment ça, tu l'as tenu éloigné de moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Tout simplement qu'il est venu te voir il y'a quelques années et que l'ai envoyé balader je savais que si tu le voyais tout serait finit entre nous...et tu vois j'avais raison. Dit-il d'un air blasé. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne te méritait pas...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider pour moi ! J'aurais pu régler le problème moi même et...

\- Non Felicity tu ne pouvais pas ! La coupa-t-il. Ta mère était malade et tu avais autre chose en tête.

\- Ne mêle pas ma mère à ça ! Si tu l'as fait c'est uniquement pour toi ! Dit-elle un peu en colère. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui de toute façon...Barry...écoute avant que tu partes je voudrais te dire que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et que...quoi tu puisses penser je t'ai sincèrement aimé...et même si en ce moment tu penses que je suis la pire des garces, un jour tu réaliseras que j'avais raison.

Il la fixa un instant en digérant ces paroles.

\- Ouais...finalement Oliver et toi vous vous ressemblez beaucoup...vous savez vous y prendre pour briser les cœurs. Il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement.

Elle l'avait regardé partir les larmes aux yeux, elle l'avait aimé mais pas de la bonne façon et surtout pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner et ce qu'elle lui avait donné durant toutes ces années. Maintenant elle le reconnaissait elle tenait toujours à Oliver, bien qu'elle était terrifiée par cette pensée.

Elle fut stoppé dans ses souvenirs par son téléphone qui indiquait un appel d'Oliver qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

\- Hey. Dit-elle, c'était depuis peu leur façon de se dire bonjour.

\- Hey. Lui répondit-il à l'autre bout du fil avec une voix douce. Comment vas-tu ? C'était sa première question à chaque fois.

\- Bien, malgré la masse de travail que me donne QC. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qu'il pouvait imaginer au téléphone.

\- Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son ton de PDG. Les choses avancent comme tu veux ?

\- Oui tout est en ordre. Répondit-elle en pensant qu'elle adorait entendre cette intonation dans sa voix. Il y a juste un soucis à régler pour les badges d'accès du personnel mais ça va être fait ne t'inquiète pas et je vais devoir venir la semaine prochaine pour une réunion avec le conseil d'administration concernant l'avancée du système, enfin je ne t'apprends rien, tu es le PDG de ta boite, tu dois bien savoir s'il y a une réunion la semaine prochaine. Seigneur voilà qu'elle se mettait à babiller comme une écolière à la seule pensée de le revoir. Désolé. Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Je suis un peu...

\- Serais-tu nerveuse à l'idée de revenir ici ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Non parce que si c'est le cas, moi je ne suis pas nerveux mais impatient de te revoir. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Je sais que rien n'est réglé entre nous et que...

\- Oliver. Le coupa-t-elle. Je suis nerveuse à l'idée de revenir c'est vrai, et il est certain que j'ai des choses à te dire ...mais il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu saches. Elle hésita un instant et se lança. C'est une décision que j'avais prise avant de quitter Starling, et je n'ai pas fait ça sur un coup de tête mais...Barry et moi c'est terminé. Un silence se fit sur la ligne, elle n'entendait même plus sa respiration. Oliver ? Oliver tu es encore la ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- O...oui je...je suis la. Je suis surprit c'est tout je ne pensais pas...

\- Oui je sais...mais c'est mieux comme ça c'est tout.

\- Il y a longtemps ? Osa-t-il demander.

\- Depuis que je suis rentrée. Répondit-elle honnêtement. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle semblait plus ouverte durant leurs conversations et aussi plus sereine quand ils abordaient des sujets un peu plus personnels.

\- Tu comptes rester ensuite ? Lui demanda Oliver plein d'espoir.

\- Oui...le travail qui reste à faire nécessite ma présence sur place. Répondit-elle hésitante. Et je...aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ma vie à Starling me manque. Finit-elle plus bas.

\- Oh..juste ta vie ici ?

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop...ce que je sais c'est que je dois revenir pour le travail...la suite on verra.

Elle essayait d'être le plus honnête possible, elle avait une peur terrible d'être encore une fois déçue et de se retrouver avec le cœur brisé, et si cela arrivait elle n'était pas certaine de s'en remettre cette fois ci. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres qu'elle voulait éclaircir pour être sûre de son choix.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais déjà venu à Central City me voir ? Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle ne puisse les stopper.

\- Oh...je ne pensais pas que Barry te le dirait. Dit-il après un silence. Ce n'était à moi de te le dire, ce n'est pas moi qui avait mis des barrières et pour être honnête je n'étais pas sûr que ça joue en ma faveur si je te le disais. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je me servait de ça pour te montrer que Barry pouvait lui aussi te mentir. Lui répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Ok, c'était la réponse que j'attendais. Lui dit-elle sincère. Finalement l'Oliver que je connaissais est toujours là quelque part. Fit-elle d'une voix un peu plus tendre.

\- Il est toujours la Fel et il t'attends. Dit-il tendrement à son tour. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais tu me manques Felicity.

Elle fut touchée de ses paroles et elle ferma les yeux à cette dernière phrase, elle ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et ne voulant surtout pas gâcher l'instant. Le silence dura un moment avant qu'un des deux reprenne la parole pour se dire au revoir.

* * *

Oliver raccrocha le combiné et le fixa un moment. Cela faisait déjà un mois que le seul contact qu'il avait avec Felicity se limitait au téléphone, il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qu'elle avait apprit et qu'elle avait surtout besoin de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

Le mois qu'il venait de passer lui avait semblé le plus long de toute sa vie. Il s'était habitué à la voir tout les jours et même si souvent leurs entrevues étaient uniquement professionnelles elles lui manquaient et il n'avait qu'une hâte qu'elle revienne vite à Starling.

Quand elle lui avait annoncé son départ il n'avait pas comprit. Ils avaient été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et il avait pensé que cela signait le début d'un nouveau départ pour eux mais pas celui de son départ. Il avait espéré pouvoir lui expliquer plus longuement toutes les circonstances qui l'avait amené à se séparer d'elle et à lui expliquer pourquoi il avait mis tant d'années avant d'aller la trouver.

A aucun moment il n'avait pensé à Barry Allen dans le tableau, pour Oliver cette histoire n'avait pas lieu d'être, si Felicity était avec lui c'était plus par facilité, c'est lui qui l'avait épaulé quand il l'avait quitté. Il savait que Barry ne ferait jamais le poids face à leur histoire. Ça pouvait paraître prétentieux de sa part mais c'était ce qu'il pensait, il savait que Felicity et lui était fait l'un pour l'autre, il fallait juste qu'elle le reconnaisse et lui pardonne.

Malgré que l'absence de Felicity lui ai beaucoup pesé, il reconnaissait que cela lui avait fait du bien dans un sens car après qu'elle lui ai raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait énormément culpabilisé, et si elle était restée il aurait du mal à lui faire face. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu et il avait fallut des trésors de patience et d'écoute à Helena pour qu'elle arrive à lui faire entendre qu'il n'était responsable de rien. Si Felicity ne lui en voulait pas il fallait qu'il arrive à se pardonner.

Il en avait également parlé avec Laurel qui lui avait dit la même chose. Felicity n'avait jamais rejeté la faute sur lui, elle avait fait une connerie et elle en assumait la responsabilité. Ces deux là d'ailleurs s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le départ de la jolie blonde. Ils avaient l'impression de retrouver leur complicité d'avant et ils en étaient ravis. Oliver lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de ces dix dernières années et qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie, mais qu'il comprenait qu'à l'époque elle avait prit le parti de son amie.

Laurel lui avait alors dit qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert de leur éloignement et que Tommy avait maintes fois essayé de la raisonner pour que malgré tout elle s'explique avec lui, mais elle avait toujours refusé en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être amie avec un homme qui se laissait guider par un autre organe que son cerveau, cependant elle lui avoua qu'elle avait été heureuse de trouver son soutiens quand Tommy les avait quitté et qu'à partir de ce moment elle avait un peu retrouvé l'Oliver qu'elle avait connu.

Il commençait à entrevoir le bout du tunnel et il se disait que ses erreurs du passé étaient en passe d'être réglées, seulement il restait la plus importante pour lui, reconquérir le coeur de sa IT girl préférée. Cette pensée le fit rire car c'était souvent de cette façon qu'il appelait Felicity quand ils étaient étudiants.

* * *

Finalement Felicity décida d'arriver plus tôt à Starling et prit l'avion le jour même de son coup de fil avec Oliver. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se cacher et de se mentir. Elle avait envie de le voir et elle voulait des réponses à ses questions.

Elle rentra donc chez elle, fit ses bagages en vitesse et en moins de deux heures elle embarqua dans le jet de QC et atterrit en fin de soirée à Starling. Elle était légèrement nerveuse de son retour mais essaya de passer outre cette sensation. Comme d'habitude une limousine l'attendait à l'aéroport et sans attendre elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Comme prévu le chauffeur la déposa au siège de la compagnie, elle voulait prendre connaissance des dernières avancées avant de rentrer, et elle pensait à tout ce qui lui restait à faire quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Oliver.

Surprit l'un et l'autre de se retrouver face à face ils se mirent à parler en même temps et ils éclatèrent de rire. Oliver insista pour qu'elle commence.

\- J'ai finalement décidé d'arriver plus tôt...plus rien ne me retenait à Central City. Dit-elle pour commencer. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici si tard.

\- Tu sais on ne devient pas PDG en ayant des horaires de bureau. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi que fais tu ici, tu montais travailler ?

\- Non je passais simplement voir deux, trois bricoles c'est tout. Répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Et si je t'invitais plutôt à diner ? Enfin sauf si tu as déjà diner...Lui demanda-t-il en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Non pas encore et pour tout dire je meurt de faim. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Très bien dans ce cas allons manger, le travail attendra. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il passa une main derrière son dos afin de la guider vers le parking. Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'au Big Belly Burger et se fit en silence. Ils prirent une table prêt de la fenêtre et passèrent commande assez vite.

\- Hum j'adore cet endroit. Dit Felicity en finissant son burger. Je n'avais pas idée d'avoir si faim. Elle reporta son attention sur Oliver qui n'avait toujours rien dit et qui la regardait en souriant. Quoi ? Lui fit-elle.

\- Oh rien je...j'étais dans mes souvenirs...je me souviens à quel point tu adorais venir ici et je pensais à tout ces moments qu'on a passé ici avec Tommy et Laurel...Finit-il un peu plus triste.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a passé de bons moments ici tout les quatre. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire elle aussi dans ses souvenirs. Oh tu te souviens de cette fois ou Tommy avait absolument voulu prouver à Laurel qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle ?

\- Comment oublier ? Il s'est mis debout sur la table et à avouer devant une salle bondée que son coeur ne battait que pour cette brune parfaite et pulpeuse. Rigola Oliver.

\- Oh oui et Laurel était furieuse mais tellement touchée par son geste qu'elle s'est jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient tellement heureux tout les deux...et tout c'est arrêter si vite...tu sais je ne sais pas si elle pourra un jour aimer un autre homme comme elle aimait Tommy...

\- Elle s'en sort plutôt bien...ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle...et puis t'avoir ici l'aide beaucoup tu sais. La rassura Oliver. Je pense que c'est la meilleure thérapie.

\- J'étais là ce jour là. Dit Felicity. Le jour de l'enterrement...j'étais à Starling. Elle vit de la surprise dans le regard d'Oliver. Mais je ne suis pas venue à la cérémonie je...je ne pouvais pas venir et te voir avec...c'était au dessus de mes forces...je venais à peine de me remettre de toutes ces années de souffrance et je ne voulais pas te croiser. Je suis juste venue pour soutenir Laurel et dire au revoir à Tommy.

\- Je pensais te voir...en fait non j'espérais te voir. Avoua Oliver. Ca faisait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de t'apercevoir. J'ai passé tout mon temps à scruter la foule...en vain. Ca été tellement dur...c'est comme si j'avais perdu un frère...le perdre lui après t'avoir perdue c'était trop. J'ai faillit partir en vrille plus d'une fois mais Helena à toujours été la pour me recadrer.

Au nom d'Helena il sentit Felicity se tendre et il fixa son attention sur elle. Il lui saisit une de ses mains posées sur la table pour qu'elle le regarde à son tour.

\- Helena est comme une sœur pour moi et je l'aime c'est vrai mais pas de la façon dont j'ai pu t'aimer ou comme je t'aime encore. Felicity, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir tout les deux mais je veux que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a que toi et qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi...c'est pour ça qu'après que Tommy nous ai quitté j'ai filé te voir à Central City, j'avais prit conscience que la vie était courte et que j'avais perdu assez de temps à vivre pour les autres, mais Barry ne m'a pas laissé te voir me disant que tu ne voulais pas...et je suis parti comme un imbécile sans rien tenter d'autre ! Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour essayer de réparer cette erreur qui a conditionné toute ma vie mais maintenant c'est finit et je...j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

\- Alors raconte moi tout Oliver...je veux tout savoir. Lui répondit Felicity toujours sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ok mais pas ici. Il se leva et lui tendit une main pour qu'elle le suive. Surprise elle la saisit et le suivit sans un mot.

* * *

En peu de temps ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Felicity. Elle se mit à l'aise en se changeant et Oliver prit la liberté de leur servir un verre. Quand elle réapparue il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle passa à côté de lui, prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et s'installa dans le canapé, ses jambes recroquevillées. Il la suivit du regard et la rejoignit à son tour. Il approcha son verre du sien pour trinquer.

\- À quoi trinque-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À ton retour ? Elle lui sourit, tinta son verre contre le sien et bu une gorgée. Felicity, je sais que tu dois être complètement perdue et paniquée, mais cette fois ça ne finira pas de la même façon. Je te le promets.

\- J'aimerai tellement te croire. Dit-elle d'une voix émue.

\- Mais tu peux. Lui répondit-il sur de lui, il souffla pour se donner du courage et commença son récit. Quand...quand le notaire nous a lu le testament je n'y croyais pas, mon père ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague ! Au début j'ai refusé, il était hors de question que j'épouse une femme que je ne connaissait pas...mais surtout il était hors de question que je te laisse. J'ai cherché pendant des jours une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin !

\- Mais il n'y en avait pas. Dit-elle platement.

\- Non, il n'y en avait pas. ! C'était simple j'épousais Helena et ma famille gardait tout, je refusais et on perdait tout ! Sa voix était plus dure qu'au début, Felicity pouvait sentir sa colère. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais je...je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire...on venait de perdre mon père...on ne pouvait pas en plus perdre le reste. Ma mère était dévastée et Théa était si jeune...qu'après avoir réfléchit j'ai décidé d'accepter.

Felicity l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, elle essayait de se mettre à sa place, de comprendre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il avait été dans une position où il n'y avait aucune bonne solution, peu importe celle qu'il choisissait il finissait par blessé quelqu'un.

\- Mais pourquoi un mariage ? Il y aurait très bien pu avoir un contrat entre les deux parties ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- L'argent que Bertinelli investissait provenait du traffic de drogue. Expliqua Oliver. Il ne voulait rien d'officiel. Il c'est dit qu'un mariage était un bon moyen de sceller cette affaire, il a toujours eu espoir qu'un jour la société tombe entre ses mains ou que finalement Helena et moi...on tombe amoureux...ça lui aurait facilité les choses. En disant cela il n'avait pas osé la regarder.

\- Mais pourquoi ton père a accepté un truc pareil ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle en ignorant ses dernières paroles.

\- Cela faisait des années que mon père acceptait ce blanchiment d'argent. Il était coincé, s'il avait voulut arrêter il aurait été directement en prison ou pire. Je pense qu'il a accepté pour être tranquille mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour, il ne pensait pas mourrir si vite.

\- C'est complètement dingue. Dit Felicity d'une voix lointaine. C'est digne d'un mauvais film...

\- En acceptant j'ai cru que je pourrais vite me débarrasser de Bertinelli et retrouver ma vie d'avant avec toi...mais j'ai vite comprit qu'il n'en serait rien. Pendant des années QC à perdu des millions malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour sortir de cet enfer ! Le père d'Helena m'a mis les bâtons dans les roues pour qu'à chaque fois je sois obligé d'accepter son argent...et au fil des années c'est devenu une question de fierté...je voulais sauver cette société je n'avais pas tout sacrifié pour plier. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Malgré tout Felicity sourit à cette phrase, elle reconnaissait bien la l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais.

\- Grâce à Tommy j'ai réussit à monter tout un système parallèle afin de mettre de l'argent à l'abris pour au bon moment envoyer balader Bertinelli. Ça a prit des années et malheureusement Tommy n'a pas vu voir ce qu'on avait mis tant de temps à faire...mais il y a six mois j'ai réussit à me libérer de son emprise. A présent tout est finit, je suis enfin libre. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en la regardant toujours. C'est peut être difficile à croire mais si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour toi...pour te retrouver et espérer enfin vivre ce que j'ai toujours voulu avec toi.

Elle lui souriait aussi comprenant mieux ce qu'il avait pu traverser lui aussi. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui non plus de faire face à tout ça, sans compter qu'il était seul...enfin pas vraiment se dit-elle tout de suite. Elle pensa à Helena Bertinelli, cette superbe brune qui était sa femme, à cette pensée une bouffée de jalousie s'empara d'elle.

\- Et Helena pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ce mariage ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus dur que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- Elle voulait se défaire de l'emprise de son père. C'est un homme tyrannique qui n'hésite pas à se débarrasser des choses encombrante et sa fille en était une. Elle a juste été un moyen pour lui d'arriver à ses fins. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça complètement insensé mais c'est mon monde et j'avoue qu'en entendant toute l'histoire je trouve ça dingue aussi mais...c'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé...et puis on était jeune on ne réalisait pas vraiment ce que tout cela allait impliquer dans nos vies.

\- Mais pourquoi n'as tu rien voulu me dire ? J'aurais comprit et je t'aurais même attendue s'il avait fallut.

\- Je sais que j'ai été stupide de penser que partir sans rien dire était la meilleure solution mais j'étais paumé et je pensais vraiment que se serait plus simple pour toi que de savoir tout ça. J'étais jeune et peu habitué au monde des affaires j'étais tellement certain que toute cette affaire serait réglée en peu de temps que je m'étais dit que je reviendrais vers toi assez vite. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait dix ans.

\- Mais pourquoi faire croire au monde entier que c'était un mariage d'amour ? Demanda Felicity

\- Pour le paraître. Pour ma mère il était impensable que le mariage de son fils passé inaperçu...j'étais un Queen. C'est elle qui a orchestré tout ce cinéma autour de ça. Je n'étais pas d'accord, je savais que tu verrais les nouvelles...je t'avais déjà brisé le coeur, c'était suffisant...Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Ta mère ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne suis pas surprise. Elle a certainement pensé qu'en faisant ça je ne viendrais pas un jour à ta porte pour essayer de te récupérer. C'était un message pour moi. Dit Felicity d'un ton fataliste.

Elle se leva pour prendre un peu de distance et réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois d'apprendre.

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je suis moi là dedans ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Il se leva pour la rejoindre et planta son regard dans le sien. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Elle soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux et appuya son geste.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te veux toi, je veux reprendre notre histoire où elle s'est arrêtée...enfin si tu es d'accord. Lui dit-il avec un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Je sais pas Oliver...j'ai peur que...que tout recommence, et qu'un beau jour tu partes à nouveau. Je tiens à toi mais je ne peux pas ignorer cette peur qui me tenaille le ventre d'être abandonnée une fois de plus. J'ai rêvé pendant des années que tu viennes me dire que tout ça n'était qu'une farce et qu'on reprenne notre histoire mais maintenant que j'y suis, je ne sais plus...et même si je suis soulagée de savoir que tu as épousé Helena uniquement par devoir je me demande si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment...j'ai encore besoin de temps pour être sûre de moi...et ne plus avoir peur. Déclara Felicity d'un ton hésitant, elle avait mal de lui dire cela mais elle pensait que c'était essentiel pour la suite de leur histoire.

\- J'ai mal interprété ta séparation d'avec Barry ou...? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu à son tour.

\- Si j'ai quitté Barry c'est parce que je ne pouvais plus ignorer mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui et avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre...il ne méritait pas ça. Il a été tellement bon avec moi que je me devais d'être honnête c'est tout. Oliver je...je suis touchée et je mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas heureuse de savoir que toi et moi c'est possible à nouveau...mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me veux vraiment et que tu ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête ou simplement pour soulager ta conscience...j'ai tellement souffert que si tu me brisais le coeur à nouveau je pense que je n'y survivrais pas.

C'était difficile à avouer pour elle mais elle pensait qu'il était important qu'il le sache. La balle était dans son camp, à lui de lui prouver maintenant qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il ferait tout pour la reconquérir.

\- Ok. Dit-il visiblement déçu. Je vais te laisser le temps dont tu as besoin et je vais te prouver que je te veux vraiment. Ce n'est en rien un coup de tête je t'assure...ça fait dix ans que j'attends ce moment. Lui dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans cette position aucun des deux ne voulant bouger. Je...je crois que vais y aller. Dit-il au bout d'un certain temps. Je vais te laisser réfléchir.

Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle et rassembla ses affaires. Il retourna près d'elle et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue.

\- On se voit demain au bureau ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Elle acquiesça en souriant aussi et lui rendit son baiser sur la joue.

\- À demain. Dit-elle contre sa joue.

* * *

\- Tu rentres tard. Lui fit remarquer Helena en le rejoignant dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Felicity. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh elle est rentrée ? Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien d'autre. Dois-je en conclure que ça c'est mal passé ?

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop. Je lui ai tout raconté et je pensais que se serait suffisant, mais apparemment, elle attends plus. Dit-il d'un ton lasse, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Helena le regarda en se demandant comment un homme si intelligent pouvait être aussi aveugle.

\- Oliver cette fille a eu le cœur brisé pour une raison qui, il faut le reconnaître, est quand même peu habituelle. Tu débarques dix ans plus tard en lui déclarant que tu ne l'as jamais oublié alors qu'elle s'est construite une nouvelle vie ! Bien évidemment qu'elle a besoin de plus que tes belles paroles ! Imagine un peu ce qu'elle peut penser ou ressentir...mets toi deux secondes à sa place si c'était toi, que penserais tu de tout ça ? Tu ne serais pas un peu méfiant ? Et puis n'oublie pas son petit ami dans l'histoire...

\- Elle a rompu avec Barry. La coupa-t-il.

\- Oh et à part ça tu ne sais pas si ça c'est bien passé ? Helena rigola à l'expression d'Oliver. Ah les hommes ! Oliver c'est un signe dans le bon sens, si elle a rompu avec lui c'est qu'elle a certainement des sentiments pour toi. Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Oui c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit...Il réfléchit un instant et il comprit ou Helena voulait en venir. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et il prit son téléphone. Allan. Dit-il au bout du fil. Oliver Queen, j'aurais besoin des documents dont on a parlé la semaine dernière pour demain matin sur mon bureau neuf heures. Après s'être mis d'accord sur les modalités il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur son épouse. Helena tu es formidable. Lui dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Merci.

\- De rien Oliver, tu savais quoi faire il fallait juste que je te remette les idées en place. Alors ça y est on y est ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui on y est. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu es heureuse ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il est temps de vivre la vie qu'on a toujours voulue, même si tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Lui dit-elle d'une voix émue.

\- Toi aussi. Lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ce soir là Oliver se coucha le coeur léger, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Demain sa vie allait changer et il espérait que Felicity en fasse partie.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **N'oubliez pas que c'est la seule façon pour moi de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant.**

 **Pour cette fiction il reste encore trois chapitres à venir, la fin approche. Si j'ai bien avancé sur l'avant dernier je vous posterais le septième fin de semaine, sinon vous aurez les trois la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je vous embrasse et à bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à À.Amina, Olicity-love, Mélissa, Fernande, Lau007, Ally84, Hm et les guests pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Au vu de votre enthousiasme je me suis dépêchée de terminer le chapitre pour que vous ayez une suite aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity était restée un long moment debout après le départ d'Oliver, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle pensait qu'elle avait été peut-être un peu dure avec lui en lui demandant, en quelque sorte de lui prouver son amour. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire quand ils étaient à l'université parce que malgré sa peur de l'époque elle avait eu confiance en lui.

Seulement aujourd'hui elle était consciente que si Oliver la quittait de nouveau s'ils se redonnaient une chance, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait trop souffert la première fois et elle ne voulait plus connaître cette souffrance. Oliver lui avait toujours inspiré des sentiments extrêmement forts. Elle ne l'avait pas simplement aimé, elle l'avait admiré, idolâtré, elle s'était perdue en lui et dans cet amour complètement inattendu. Il avait été tellement le centre de sa vie durant ses années de fac, que quand il était parti elle s'était sentie comme orpheline. Le terme était peut être un peu fort mais c'était à ça qu'elle avait assimilé son départ.

C'était sans compter sur le côté physique, ses sens avaient toujours été en éveils des qu'il entrait quelque part et elle avait toujours eu cette sensation qui s'affolait au creux de son ventre quand il s'approchait ou quand il la touchait, même un simple effleurement pouvait la rendre toute chose. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait être sûre de lui avant d'aller plus loin, même si elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que tout se passerait bien dans l'avenir, elle voulait au moins être certaine d'avoir prit toutes les précautions pour protéger son coeur, ensuite arrivera ce qui arrivera.

* * *

Une sensation de bien être la submergea quand elle entra dans son bureau chez QC, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre. Elle savait que Starling lui avait manqué mais à cet instant elle s'en rendit vraiment compte. Elle fut ravie de retrouver Curtis et son bavardage incessant et prit bonne note de toutes les avancées. Elle confirma une réunion avec Charles Adams et se mis de suite au travail. Un problème subsistait avec les badges d'entrée et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution.

Elle était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas Oliver entrer dans son bureau et s'assoir en face d'elle. C'est en sursaut qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Dit-elle un peu fort en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu t'entraines pour être le meilleur cambrioleur de la ville ! Tu m'as fait peur. Oliver rigola à son babillage, il pensa à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ça.

\- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois avant d'entrer et de m'assoir, mais tu étais tellement absorbé par ton écran que tu ne m'as pas entendu. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire à tomber.

\- Oh...ok mais la prochaine fois annonce toi quand même avant de t'asseoir devant moi, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Bon...c'est oublié. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il y a un problème ?

\- Je suis passé voir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais discuter avec toi.

\- Pas de soucis j'ai une réunion ce matin et ensuite je suis libre. Remarque ça tombe bien que tu sois passé finalement, parce que je voudrais voir ça avec toi. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'écran, mais de sa place Oliver ne voyait pas grand chose. Il se rapprocha encore un peu en se penchant au dessus du bureau mais n'eu pas plus de succès. Il décida donc de faire le tour pour voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer et se positionna sur sa droite, une main sur son bureau et l'autre sur le dossier de son fauteuil et se pencha en avant vers l'écran.

Felicity fut surprise de le trouver si près d'elle et essaya de cacher son trouble. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais le parfum d'Oliver l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il s'en aperçu et un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais il fit semblant de rien remarquer. Elle retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole et continua son explication.

\- Ok, je vais réfléchir et on verra ça plus tard. Lui dit-il un peu trop prêt de son oreille. Il put voir que cela avait son effet à sa respiration légèrement rapide. Elle leva son visage vers lui et il se rendit compte que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, il n'avait qu'à se pencher très légèrement pour les embrasser, mais même s'il en mourrait d'envie il n'osa se pencher un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il ne pensait qu'à la mettre dans son lit. Il avait décidé de lui prouver qu'il voulait vraiment être avec elle mais que se serait à elle de prendre les devants si elle voulait que les choses évoluent entre eux. Ils se regardaient toujours se demandant comment réagir quand ils furent sortis de leur bulle par un coup de téléphone, Felicity décrocha et indiqua à Oliver qu'elle le retrouvait pour le déjeuner.

Après avoir raccroché Felicity se remémora la visite d'Oliver et le fait de le sentir près d'elle avait comment dire éveillé ses sens, si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils étaient si proches que...non se maudit elle, ne pense pas à ça, concentre toi sur ton travail, se dit-elle. Elle secoua sa tête pour enlever toutes les images qui tournaient dans son cerveau. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait survivre et résister dans les jours à venir à la présence d'Oliver.

* * *

Comme convenu Oliver passa prendre Felicity pour l'emmener déjeuner. Bêtement elle avait penser qu'ils mangeraient au bureau comme souvent, mais non cette fois ci était différente, et c'est dans un restaurant plutôt sélect qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener. Dieu merci Oliver avait demandé un salon privé afin d'être vraiment tranquille, elle le remercia intérieurement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté tout les regards posés sur elle.

Felicity observait le salon qui leur était dédié et devait reconnaître que tout était d'un goût exquis, un peu trop moderne et minimaliste à son goût, mais la décoration était sans fausse note. Elle reporta son attention sur Oliver qui la regardait sans rien dire avec une expression qu'elle ne savait déchiffrer.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Pas vraiment...je me disais simplement que j'avais de la chance d'être ici avec toi. Lui répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jolie blonde et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée.

\- Oliver, à propos d'hier et de ce que je t'ai dit...

\- Tu avais raison. La coupa-t-il. Tu as besoin de savoir que je tiens réellement à toi et être sure de moi. J'ai comprit...tu sais bien que j'ai toujours un temps de retard. Dit-il en rigolant l'entraînant avec lui. Plus sérieusement Felicity. Reprit-il. Je comprends parfaitement et je vais te prouver que je suis extrêmement sérieux dans ma démarche et on va commencer avec ça. Il lui tendit une grande enveloppe marron qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Si c'est un contrat pour que je travail chez QC oublie tout de...une demande de divorce ? Dit-elle encore plus surprise. Tu veux divorcer ? Enfin je veux dire...oui je me doute que tu veuilles divorcer étant donné que tu veux que toi et moi...et il est bien sur hors de question que je sois ta maîtresse ou un truc du genre et je...tu comptes m'arrêter un jour où tu vas continuer à me regarder avec un air bête encore longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement agacé de son bavardage. Ce que je veux dire...c'est que je ne savais pas que tu avais déclenché la procédure.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi et de ça. Dit-il avec un énorme sourire et en soupirant d'aise. Felicity, voici la première étape pour te prouver à quel point je suis sérieux. Je vais divorcer, bien évidemment Helena est d'accord et puis même si elle ne l'était pas ça ne changerait pas grand chose étant donné c'est ce que nous avions conclu dés le départ. Il avait toujours été entendu qu'à partir du moment où son père était hors jeu nous entamerions la procédure...et maintenant que c'est fait il n'y a aucune raison de retarder mais surtout tu es la et c'est vraiment pour cette raison que tu as ces papiers entre les mains...je veux que le jour où tu décides, enfin si tu décides, que nous deux c'est possible, je sois libre comme tu l'es toi, sans complications ou peur d'être vu ensemble ou...

\- Oliver. Dit-elle en posant une main sur une des siennes. J'ai comprit et j'apprécie vraiment ton geste. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire taquin. Je ne te savais pas si bavard. Aurais-tu déteins sur moi ?

\- Oui...je crois que oui. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Mais c'est un réel plaisir...crois moi. Finit-il en serrant sa main.

Ils se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, ils furent interrompu par le serveur amenant leurs plats. Il déjeunèrent dans une ambiance détendue en parlant de tout et de rien comme si leurs vies n'étaient pas sur le point de changer radicalement.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines déjà que Felicity était revenue à Starling et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'Oliver ne l'invite à diner ou à déjeuner voir les deux parfois. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, il la traitait comme une princesse et même si elle s'était toujours contenté de peu, elle voyait qu'il faisait le maximum pour lui montrer réellement qu'il tenait à elle et que cette fois-ci il ne se défilerait pas.

Ils avaient écumés les meilleurs restaurants de Starling, il l'avait emmené au spa après une journée particulièrement chargée et stressante afin qu'elle se détende, ils avaient pique-niqué sur les hauteurs de la ville un soir afin de profiter de la douceur de la soirée, il lui avait offert des fleurs, des chocolats, l'avait surprit plus d'une fois avec une gentille attention afin qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il tenait à elle.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment touché c'est qu'il l'ai emmené passer deux jours à New-York. Elle avait au détour d'une conversation avouée que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds et un matin en allant la chercher pour aller travailler il l'avait emmené à l'aéroport afin de prendre le jet. Il lui avait expliqué son idée et bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord à force de sourire et de regard implorant elle avait accepté non sans avoir insisté pour travailler un peu quand même.

Ils avaient passés les deux jours à courir les boutiques, ou Oliver s'était fait un plaisir de la gâter, et le reste du temps ils avaient joué les touristes pour leur plus grand plaisir. Elle l'avait remercié elle ne savait combien de fois pour ce voyage et il l'avait assuré qu'il était heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir bien et heureuse. Elle devait bien avouer que ce voyage lui avait mis en lumière qu'Oliver ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre spéciale à ses yeux et elle n'était pas insensible, loin de la.

Ce soir elle avait décidé de cuisiner afin de remercier Oliver de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, même si dernier lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, elle avait insisté. Cependant elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse de se retrouver seule avec Oliver, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, elle avait l'impression que ce soir les choses pouvaient basculer et prendre une tournure différente. Elle se sentait prête. Prête à lui ouvrir son coeur de nouveau et à essayer de se laisser aller un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle avait décidé de se laisser porter et de ne pas réfléchir.

Elle avait presque finit de préparer le repas quand la sonnette retentit. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée afin d'aller ouvrir sur un Oliver qui tenait une bouteille de vin rouge dans ses mains.

\- Salut. Dit-il en entrant. Je ne pensais pas te trouver derrière la porte, ou est Max ?

\- Je lui ai donné sa soirée. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise comme si elle était prise en faute. Suis moi on va déboucher cette merveille. Dit-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains et en inspectant l'étiquette. Bon choix Mr Queen. Il rigola à sa remarque et la suivi.

\- Hum ça sent bon ici. Dit-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien. Lui dit-il plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose.

\- Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi Mr Queen. Dit-elle d'un air de défi en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Leurs regards ne se détachaient pas et doucement Oliver se rapprocha encore un peu la dominant de sa hauteur.

\- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre Melle Smoak. Lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque, ils se fixèrent encore un moment et Felicity eu du mal à soutenir son regard, ou plutôt elle avait eu un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle préféra donc s'éloigner et déboucha la bouteille afin de se donner une contenance.

Oliver fut ravi de son effet, depuis un moment il lui prouvait qu'il tenait à elle par tout un tas de choses mais comme il s'était interdit de l'embrasser, pourtant Dieu sait qu'il en avait envie, il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se retenir. Il sentait bien que Felicity aussi commençait à baisser sa garde mais il avait surtout envie qu'elle lui montre que elle aussi tenait à lui.

Depuis deux semaines il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et si c'était le cas il voulait y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pouvoir enfin être avec elle la voir tout les jours, lui parler, plaisanter, même travailler et partager leurs points de vues était pour lui comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il en avait tellement eu envie durant les dix dernières années que tout ceci lui semblait irréel.

Après la demande de divorce il avait bien senti qu'il avait marqué des points et il s'était rendu compte que Felicity était un peu plus réceptive, une barrière était tombée, les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens. Ensuite ils avaient pratiquement diner ensembles tout les soirs et ils avaient passé un temps fou à parler de leur passé commun et de ce qu'il c'était passé dans leurs vies depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Oliver avait ainsi apprit que Donna Smoak avait lutté pendant des années contre un cancer et qu'elle avait pensé avoir gagné son combat contre la maladie, elle avait été en rémission pendant une certain temps avant que la maladie ne revienne l'année dernière et ne l'emporte en peu de temps.

Il avait vu une Felicity ravagé par le chagrin, lui expliquant qu'elle était seule désormais au monde et que quand elle avait réalisé ce fait, elle avait eu du mal à rebondir.. Elle lui avait aussi confié qu'à cette époque elle avait faillit composer son numéro tellement elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait eu besoin de lui à ce moment là, malgré la présence de Barry dans sa vie, car lui aussi avait perdu un parent et savait mieux que quiconque ce que l'on ressentait. Il en avait été touché et l'avait prit dans ses bras afin de la serrer fort contre lui. Elle avait pleuré pendant un bon moment avec les paroles réconfortantes d'Oliver dans son oreille.

Felicity lui tendit un verre de vin et le ramena à la réalité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent confortablement.

\- J'ai demandé à Laurel de nous rejoindre ce soir mais elle était occupée. Lui expliqua Felicity. Sais tu quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Non mais pourquoi me dirait elle quelque chose mais pas à toi ? C'est toi sa meilleure amie non ? Lui dit-il surprit de sa question.

\- Je sais pas je l'ai senti comment dire, très évasive sur sa soirée, et je pensais que peut-être tu savais quelque chose. C'est vrai vous êtes un peu plus proches depuis quelques temps.

\- Oui c'est vrai et j'en suis ravi, mais je ne pense pas qu'on en soit déjà la...tu sais pendant des années elle m'a voué une haine tenace et elle n'a pas été tendre avec Helena non plus. Alors même si on est plus proches cette histoire à laissé des cicatrices. Mais je la comprends elle te défendait et je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. C'est vrai que tout ceci a été...

\- Oliver. Le coupa-t-elle. Laurel t'aime comme une sœur et même si elle t'en voulait elle t'a toujours aimé et défendue quand je m'en prenait à toi pour une raison ou une autre, ce qui d'ailleurs l'agaçait beaucoup. Dit-elle en rigolant. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de te défendre même si elle te détestait quoi que en y réfléchissant détester est un bien grand mot...je pense qu'elle a surtout été blessée que tu agisses de cette façon sans rien lui dire.

\- Oui peut-être. Répondit-il un peu distrait par l'attitude de Felicity qui semblait agitée et nerveuse. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Devant son air il ajouta. Non parce que je te sens...tendue et s'il y a un problème je veux le savoir...si tu veux je peux partir.

\- Non ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est vrai tu as raison je suis nerveuse et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait. Lui dit-elle un peu gênée. En fait si et...oh je sais pas trop ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle le regarda et comprit à son regard qu'il était perdu. En fait je suis un peu nerveuse de me retrouver avec toi ce soir. Lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh. Fit-il surprit. Et pourquoi particulièrement ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Moi. Dit-elle après une hésitation. Je...je vois tout les efforts que tu fais Oliver, je ne suis pas aveugle et j'apprécie vraiment...et je suis loin d'être insensible...mais j'ai toujours cette peur et...je sais qu'on ne peux pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve et je...Oliver lui prit la main afin de calmer son débit de paroles et d'attirer son attention.

\- Fel...qu'essaies tu de me dire ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Que malgré tout ça il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sente vraiment bien et complète...Lui dit-elle tout bas sans vraiment le regarder. Depuis que je suis à Starling je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que maintenant et...c'est grâce à toi. Elle leva ses yeux sur lui et les encra dans les siens. Et je ne veux plus avoir peur Oliver...il faut que j'arrête de me dire que peut-être un jour les choses pourraient mal tourner entre nous...je tiens à toi et je voulais que tu saches que je suis prête à avancer avec toi.

Oliver l'écoutait ne disant rien bien trop surprit. Il ne pensait pas que les choses évolueraient aussi vite entre eux, enfin il l'avait espéré mais il s'était dit qu'elle aurait besoin de plus de temps pour lui faire à nouveau confiance et décider d'aller plus loin et peut-être même d'envisager un avenir. Il la vit se rapprocher de lui doucement, très doucement comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la repousse. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Depuis des mois il ne voulait que cela, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre la tête.

Il la vit se pencher vers son visage et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, il pouvait le sentir. Le baiser fut timide et rapide mais ce fut le meilleur baiser depuis longtemps. Quand ils osèrent se regarder à nouveau un sourire naquit sur leurs visages et c'est Oliver qui initia le baiser suivant. Celui ci fut beaucoup moins chaste que le premier et il réclama assez vite l'accès à sa langue.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent un éclair de désir submergea le corps de Felicity, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cette envie et ce besoin. Une douce chaleur prit possession de son ventre et elle sentit des papillons flotter dans son estomac. Elle n'en revenait pas, malgré le nombres d'années Oliver lui faisait toujours le même effet, peut être même plus qu'avant. Leurs langues bataillaient toujours l'une avec l'autre et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils durent se séparer, lentement elle revint à la réalité et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que le diner est prêt. Dit-elle avec un sourire en entendant le four sonner. Elle se leva et partie s'affairer en cuisine.

Oliver la regarda partir se disant qu'il aimait beaucoup la tournure qu'avait prit cette soirée. Cependant il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, même si ce qu'il venait de se passer était formidable il ne voulait pas s'emballer et être sur de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment avant de complètement se réjouir et de se laisser aller. Il la vit réapparaître avec leurs assiettes et toutes ses doutes furent oubliés le temps du repas.

\- C'était délicieux Felicity. S'exclama Oliver en finissant son assiette. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un cordon bleu.

\- Oh tout le mérite revient à Barry c'est lui qui m'a apprit, tout ce que je sais. Répondit-elle sans réfléchir, c'est quand elle vit son expression contrariée qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Désolé...je ne voulais pas...

\- Non c'est rien...tu as le droit de parler de lui...qui je suis pour t'en empêcher moi je suis bien marié...je...Fel, il va falloir que l'on apprenne à parler de nos vies d'avant sans aucune gêne...sinon ça ne marchera pas et Dieu sais que j'ai envie que ça fonctionne. Ne sois pas gênée de me parler de Barry ou d'autre choses ça fait partie de toi et de ta vie...je veux tout savoir. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches quelque chose de peur de me blesser ou de me contrarier. Lui dit-il sincère.

\- Ok. Dit-elle simplement. Tu as raison...cela vaut aussi pour toi. N'ai pas peur de me parler d'Helena même si c'est difficile pour moi de me dire que tu as partager dix ans de ta vie avec elle...mais je veux que tu m'en parles et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais la remplacer comme confidente et...

\- Felicity...je crois que tu ne comprends pas...Helena à fait partie de ma vie pendant dix ans c'est vrai et je ne peux pas changer ça, mais elle ne t'a jamais remplacer ni dans mon coeur, ni dans que se soit d'autre...je l'aime mais comme j'aime Théa ou Laurel. La seule que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours c'est toi et ça a toujours été toi. Mon ange, je sais que tu doutes encore et que tu as peur malgré ce que tu m'as dit mais je te promets de ne pas te briser le coeur cette fois ci. Dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante afin qu'elle comprenne vraiment qu'il était sérieux.

\- Ok. Dit-elle une fois de plus. Je...je suis désolée...j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que je veux alors que si, mais...

\- Fais moi confiance c'est tout. Lui dit-il en la regardant intensément, elle hocha la tête et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Elle avait décider de lui faire confiance et de lui confier son coeur une fois de plus.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Je vais te montrer quelque chose, suis moi. Lui dit-il en prenant sa main et en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Il la regarda en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Change toi et couvre toi, je t'attends.

Surprise mais aussi intriguée elle ne dit rien et fila se changer. Elle se décida pour un jeans et un sweat confortable avec son blouson de cuir assorti d'une petite écharpe. Elle le retrouva en peu de temps et elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi il lui avait demandé de se changer.

\- Si tu espères réellement que je vais monter là dessus, tu rêves ! Lui dit-elle en pointant sa moto du doigt. Il est hors de question que tu...Elle ne put finir qu'il la stoppa d'un baiser. Ça ne sert à rien, je...Il lui jeta un regard devant lequel elle capitula. Bon ok. Dit-elle exaspéré. Mais tu roules doucement.

\- Fais moi confiance je te promets d'aller doucement.

Effectivement Oliver roula prudemment et il pouvait sentir sa passagère se détendre au fil de la route. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête était posée contre son dos. Ça lui avait manqué, quand ils étaient ensemble elle détestait déjà la moto mais pour lui faire plaisir elle acceptait de temps en temps de monter derrière lui.

Il arrêta la moto une fois arrivé et pu lire une incompréhension totale sur le visage de Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le manoir. Je ne suis pas certaine que...

\- Suis moi. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière la maison. Ils traversèrent le jardin et la piscine pour arriver à la maison des invités. Sans réfléchir ou lui expliquer le pourquoi de leur présence ici, il ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour la laisser passer.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce principale Felicity ne sut quoi dire, ou quoi penser. Cette pièce avait gardé les traces de leur dernier passage, rien n'avait bougé, du moins d'après ses souvenirs. À chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard quelque part elle se souvenait. Le livre qu'elle lisait à l'époque était posé à la place où elle le mettait à chaque fois, le plaid qui leur servait à se couvrir en regardant la télé était posé prêt à être utilisé. Elle se tourna vers Oliver les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Je...tu...tout est en place. Arriva-t-elle à dire.

\- Oui tout est resté à sa place. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tout bouger et je n'ai jamais voulu que l'on touche à quoi que se soit ici. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe. Délicatement il balaya ses joues de ses pouces pour essayer les larmes qui avaient coulées. J'avais espoir qu'un jour tu reviennes et que je puisse te montrer que rien n'avait changé. Quand tu me manquais trop je venais ici et je me souvenais de toutes ces journées passées à lire, à regarder la télé, de toutes les fois où on a fait l'amour sur ce canapé ou dans ce lit. C'était mon refuge pour ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif...te retrouver et te dire à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point j'étais désolé de tout le mal que j'avais pu te faire. Je ne veux plus que tu ai peur de m'ouvrir ton coeur ou que tu ai peur qu'Helena puisse interférer dans notre vie parce que ça n'arrivera pas, mon ange...et je...

Felicity l'écoutait attentivement, il lui ouvrait son coeur. Mais réellement cette fois ci, il lui montrait à quel point lui aussi avait souffert de son départ et à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il se mettait à nu et elle comprit enfin qu'elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance, qu'il était sérieux dans sa démarche et que c'était elle qu'il voulait plus que tout. Elle pouvait sentir sa voix faiblir et tressauter d'émotion quand il lui disait toutes ces jolies choses.

Elle le stoppa d'un baiser, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, à part lui prouver à son tour qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait faire partir de sa vie. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour s'accrocher à lui et se rapprocher encore un peu. Elle sentit ses mains descendre de son visage à sa taille pour qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui.

Ce baiser voulait tout dire, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne reparte pour Central City, ou ceux qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt dans la soirée, non dans celui-ci ils se livraient complètement et faisaient passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il prouvait le manque qu'ils avaient eu l'un de l'autre depuis toutes ces années, le besoin de montrer que rien n'avait changé et qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau croire à cette nouvelle vie qu'ils voulaient finalement tout les deux.

Felicity n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, elle se livrait totalement et elle s'accrochait à Oliver comme si elle avait peur de tomber. En un sens c'était vrai, ses jambes la tenaient à peine et si Oliver ne le tenait pas fermement contre son torse elle serait par terre depuis un moment. Ses mains qui étaient dans ses cheveux courts le décoiffaient sans ménagement et elles descendirent lentement au col de sa chemise. Elle chercha le premier bouton et le défit, s'en suivit le second et au troisième Oliver lui prit tendrement les mains et cassa le baiser. Il posa son front contre celui de Felicity et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée. On viens à peine de...Elle reprit sa bouche pour un baiser tout aussi puissant que celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Au bout d'un moment elle prit la parole.

\- Oliver, ne fait pas ça...ne fait pas comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai envie de toi maintenant, comme j'ai eu envie de toi depuis que je suis rentrée de Central City. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, j'ai besoin de savoir que...

\- Ok. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise. Que les choses soient claires, je rêve de toi depuis des années, mais c'est encore pire depuis que tu es revenue. Si je veux freiner les choses c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Il la vit essayer de protester. J'ai comprit mon ange. Sur ses paroles il prit une nouvelle fois possession de sa bouche et accéda sans embarra à sa langue.

Une nouvelle fois ce baiser les électrisa et Felicity continua son déboutonnage de chemise lentement. À chaque bouton enlevé une petite caresse accompagnait son geste et un soupir s'échappait de la bouche d'Oliver. Il se laissait faire bien trop grisé par les sensations qu'elle lui donnait. Une fois les boutons complètement disparus elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras afin qu'elle libère ce torse si souvent rêvé. Elle se recula et prit une seconde pour l'observer.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais plus musclé qu'à l'époque. Dit-elle d'une voix faible en traçant les muscles de son torse.

\- Le sport est un bon exutoire quand on ne veux penser à rien. Lui dit-il dans le creux de son cou après l'avoir plaqué à nouveau contre lui. Il déposa des baisers chauds et humides dans son cou lui provoquant de délicieux frissons, il s'en rendit compte et sourit doucement.

Ses mains atterrirent à la base de son sweat qu'il passa par dessus sa tête en deux secondes, elle se retrouva devant lui en soutien gorge, offerte à sa vue et cela déclencha une excitation qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le bas de son ventre et elle sentit sa féminité frémir sous son regard. Quand il posa ses mains sur sa peau nue elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Comment une seule caresse pouvait elle provoquer ce genre de sensation ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Sous cet effet elle s'attaqua à la ceinture d'Oliver, qui ne résista pas longtemps. Il en fit de même avec la sienne et sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient nus tout les deux. Oliver passa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le tint serrer fort contre elle. Cette sensation lui déclencha un désir puissant qu'il la plaqua sans délicatesse contre le mur le plus proche. Il s'excusa d'un regard et sans préambule la pénétra d'un coup de rein.

Un grognement s'échappa en même temps de leurs gorges. Oliver ne bougea plus, le temps pour elle de s'habituer et surtout le temps pour lui de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et échangèrent un baiser des plus tendres qui contrastait avec le désir puissant qui avait prit possession d'eux il y'a peu.

Oliver commença à bouger lentement encouragé par les gémissements de Felicity. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se perdit dans toutes ces sensations oubliées. Il allait et venait en elle avec force et douceur. Il parsemait son cou de baisers brûlants et humides et traça une ligne avec sa langue jusque son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla.

Felicity était transportée dans un autre monde ou ne régnait que l'envie et le besoin de le sentir en elle. Elle le sentait aller un peu plus loin à chaque coup de rein, elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa langue tracer un chemin vers sa bouche, ses mains malaxer sa taille. Elle avait oublié à quel point faire l'amour avec Oliver comblait une partie d'elle même, elle avait oublié à quel point il était un amant doux et attentionné, à quel point il faisait passer son plaisir avant le sien et à quel point elle adorait qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Oliver avait du sentir une différence chez sa partenaire car il accéléra ses va et viens et la sentit se déhancher un peu plus fort. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, de l'effet qu'elle lui avait toujours fait. Sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient prit un rythme qui les emmena vers la délivrance et c'est en gémissant à l'unisson qu'ils se libérèrent.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Oliver se rapprocha de la chambre, toujours Felicity dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et accrocha son regard. Il pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, car même si elle ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'elle l'aimait à cet instant il ne doutait pas. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle d'une voix serrée d'émotion. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours Oliver. A ces mots il ferma les yeux de bonheur et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity, plus que tout. Lui répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi émue.

Il rabattit la couette sur eux, la prit dans ses bras et ils tombèrent tout les deux endormis enfin heureux et complets.

* * *

 **Voila enfin le rapprochement tant attendu. J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et impressions, n'oubliez pas que c'est la seule façon pour moi de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant.**

 **Pour répondre à Melissa** **j'ai d'autres histoires de prevues mais rien n'est encore écrit, je me suis concentrée sur celle ci.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté milieu de semaine prochaine. Bon week-end. A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, mais avant de vous laisser le découvrir, je remercie énormément les personnes qui laissent une review pour donner leur ressentit sur le chapitre.**

 **Amina, Fernande, Olicity-love, Ally84, Mélissa, Lau007 et les guests merci de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire. C'est important et c'est ma récompense pour mon travail.**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce huitième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil passait à travers les rideaux et réchauffait ces deux corps endormis l'un contre l'autre. La matinée était déjà bien entamée mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, ils étaient sur un petit nuage et n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en descendre. Ils voulaient simplement profiter de ce moment, qu'ils avaient attendu et espéré pendant longtemps.

Oliver regardait sa compagne avec adoration alors qu'elle était tombée endormie. En même temps il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ils avaient certes dormit cette nuit mais au petit matin en se réveillant, ils avaient été prit d'une envie incontrôlable l'un de l'autre et avaient passés plusieurs heures à se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient et à quel point cela leur avait manquer. Un peu plus tôt Oliver avait appelé le bureau pour prévenir qu'il serait absent toute la journée et Felicity en avait fait de même. Il s'était attendu à devoir batailler pour la décider mais c'est sans aucun mal qu'il avait réussit à la convaincre.

Elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et la rapprocher d'un torse musclé, elle soupira d'aise et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alors belle endormie. Lui dit Oliver en lui déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Tu n'aurais pas une petite faim ? Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Si, en fait je meurt de faim. Lui répondit-elle en se retournant et en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Mais il n'y a rien ici, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller au manoir...si je tombe sur quelqu'un ou sur Helena...et...

\- Felicity, calme toi. Je vais appeler Anna pour qu'elle nous prépare un plateau. On ne bouge pas d'ici. Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Ne compte pas m'échapper aujourd'hui. Elle éclata de rire à cette réflexion.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention si ça peut te rassurer. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Ils furent ramener à la réalité par le ventre de la jeune femme qui réclamait à manger. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Oliver passa son appel.

Anna leur avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux et absolument délicieux. Ils l'avaient dégusté en parlant de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Cependant une question trottait dans la tête de Felicity et elle pensait que le moment était arrivé pour la poser.

\- Oliver...il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre mais je...enfin...Oliver l'arrêta en posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Dit moi. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ok. Elle sourit mais était nerveuse de sa question. Est-ce qu'il y a eu un truc entre Helena et toi ? Enfin je veux dire je sais que vous n'êtes pas mariés, mariés. Dit-elle avec une grimace dont elle seule avait le secret. Et que...mais c'est une femme superbe et je pourrais comprendre que tu aurais pu...ou que tu as...enfin je veux savoir. Finit-elle penaude en osant enfin lever son regard vers lui.

\- Non...il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Helena et moi, pour la simple raison que la seule qui était dans mon coeur et dont j'avais envie c'était toi. C'est vrai qu'Helena est une femme magnifique mais toi...toi Felicity Smoak tu es tellement plus qu'un corps splendide qui me rends complètement fou...j'aime ta façon de rire...j'adore ton babillage incessant qui pourrait en irriter plus d'un, mais moi je trouve ça adorable...j'aime quand tu portes ces robes ultra moulantes perchée sur des talons qui défient les lois de la gravité parce que je te trouve incroyablement sexy dedans...mais par dessus tout j'aime ton intelligence et ta gentillesse parce que sans ça je ne serais pas là où j'en suis actuellement, tu as su voir ce que personne d'autre n'avait vu avant...moi. Je t'aime Felicity et même si j'ai partagé ma vie avec Helena pendant longtemps je ne l'ai pas partagé de cette façon la.

Felicity était bouche béé devant cette déclaration, elle ne pensait pas que sa question lui vaudrait autant de paroles d'amour. Elle sourit rassuré.

\- Ok je n'en demandais pas tant, mais je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Et puis même si j'avais été intéressé je n'étais pas son genre. Lui dit-il après un énième baiser passionné.

\- Oliver. Dit-elle en rigolant. Tu es le genre de toutes les femmes, tu es beau à tomber et tu es millionnaire...pardon milliardaire. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Que faut-il de plus ?

\- Disons, mon ange que si Helena devait choisir entre nous deux, je perdrais la bataille. Lui dit Oliver énigmatique. L'information mit un certain temps avant d'arriver au cerveau de Felicity mais quand ce fut fait...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est...gay ? Oliver hocha la tête. Whoua...je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Effectivement tu n'avais aucune chance...et j'en suis ravie. Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Et elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Oui Sara...notre Sara. Précisa Oliver.

\- Lance ? Je vais de surprise en surprise...et Laurel est au courant ? Non ?! Dit-elle horrifiée quand elle vit Oliver hocher la tête.

\- Elle sait que Sara à quelqu'un mais pas que c'est Helena et pour tout te dire j'appréhende un peu sa réaction...surtout quand elle va savoir que je le savais depuis longtemps...je ne voudrais pas que ça détruise à nouveau notre amitié. Je viens juste de la retrouver. Felicity le regarda avec un petit air triste, elle se leva de sa chaise et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Oliver, ça n'arrivera pas. Laurel comprendra que ce n'était pas à toi d'en parler. Lui dit-elle en posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Si elle a réussit à passer au dessus de ce que tu m'as fait, elle passera au dessus de ça...et puis je suis là moi, je te défendrais. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement, il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément.

\- La question est plutôt...comment as-tu pu vivre sans moi pendant tout ce temps ? Lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle soutint son regard intense et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Justement je n'ai pas vécu pendant toutes ces années...j'étais comme un robot qui faisait mais qui ne ressentait rien. Je me suis renfermé et la seule à qui je faisait confiance c'était Helena...c'était la seule qui arrivait à me parler et à me comprendre...elle était comme toi mais elle n'était pas toi. Si tu savais comme tu as pu me manquer, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, ou je n'ai pas eu envie de venir te retrouver. Je t'aime tellement Fel si tu savais...je sais que tu as eu peur que je te brise le coeur encore une fois, mais je veux que tu saches que c'est pareil pour moi...si tu devais me quitter, je n'y survivrais pas. Il avait finit son discours les yeux brillants.

Felicity le regardait en pleurant aussi, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait autant de pouvoir sur lui, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il l'aimait aussi fort qu'elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Oliver lui dirait ça un jour. C'était un homme qui ne se livrait pas facilement et il n'était pas simple de percer sa carapace. Son éducation faisait qu'il devait toujours sourire même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Elle était émue qu'il se confie à elle de cette façon et se disait que finalement ils s'aimaient d'un amour fort et rare...dix années n'avaient pas réussit à altérer l'amour et la confiance qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et l'embrassa doucement d'abord et puis passionnément ensuite. Ses mains courraient dans ses cheveux et elle essayait de se coller à lui le plus possible. Il répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier et passa ses mains dans son dos pour la coller contre son torse, il avait l'impression qu'elle était encore trop loin. Ses mains passèrent sous son teeshirt qu'il enleva sans ménagement et elle se retrouva poitrine découverte, offerte à lui. Il s'éloigna un peu pour l'admirer et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser sans fin.

Quand ils firent l'amour cette fois la, Felicity comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais peur qu'Oliver s'en aille. Jamais il ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon, en se livrant totalement. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur complètement et lui avait prouvé avec son corps qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Ils vécurent sur un petit nuage pendant quelques jours encore. Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement pas d'une semelle...le seul moment où ils étaient séparés étaient pendant leur temps chez QC. Felicity ne voulait pas qu'ils s'affichent ouvertement devant tout le monde, Oliver n'étant pas officiellement divorcé. Ils n'avaient cependant pas perdu l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble le midi et il fallait bien avouer que ces déjeuners se terminaient souvent sous la couette, ou plus exactement sur le canapé du bureau d'Oliver.

\- Tu crois que les gens savent ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Demanda Felicity un jour où une fois encore ils n'avaient pu résister. Oliver la regarda avec un grand sourire se rhabiller.

\- Étant donné les grands sourires que me donnent Pam quand tu sort d'ici, je pense que oui. Lui répondit-il honnêtement en sachant que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Quoi !? Tu es sérieux ? Mais que vont penser les gens de moi ? C'est vrai...tu es marié et moi je suis la avec toi à batifoler sans penser à ce que...Oliver s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la calmer un peu.

\- Felicity on s'en moque. Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je vais bientôt être divorcé.

\- Oui mais que va dire la presse ? Tu sais qu'ils vont me faire passer pour la pire des garces en disant de moi que j'ai brisé un mariage ou pire que je suis une coureuse de dot ! Sa voix était haut perchée et elle commençait un peu à paniquer. Je n'ai pas penser à tout ça...je...

\- Mon ange, regarde moi. Oliver prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde vraiment. Une déclaration à la presse est prévue...je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de ça. Le service des relations publiques travaille déjà dessus. Alors tu restes calme ok ? Elle hocha la tête et sembla un peu moins agitée.

\- O...ok. Je te fais confiance.

\- Tu peux, tout va bien se passer et puis sinon on avisera. Lui dit-il en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon si maintenant on voyait un peu le dossier pour lequel tu es monté ? Lui demanda-t-il voulant changer de sujet, il avait bien sentit qu'elle était perturbée et voulait lui faire oublier un peu tout ça.

\- Oui tu as raison. Après tout c'est pour ça que tu me payes. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle termina de s'habiller et commença son compte rendu.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis cette conversation et Felicity venait de mettre le point final au système informatique de QC. Voilà le travail pour lequel Oliver était venu la chercher était terminé, il lui restait simplement un rapport à rendre et elle pourrait rentrer à Central City.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la suite une fois son travail accompli, et elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Effectivement ils s'aimaient ça c'était indéniable mais pour autant ils avaient beaucoup de mal à penser à l'avenir. Comme si le fait de parler de l'avenir allait venir gâcher le présent et elle pensait qu'inconsciemment ils avaient peur de faire des projets de peur que tout s'écoule encore une fois.

Elle avait déjà pensé à ce qu'elle aimerait faire si Oliver lui demandait de rester. Bien sur elle resterait c'était même impensable pour elle de refuser, seulement elle avait une vie à Central City, des gens qui comptaient sur elle et puis il y avait Ray et Palmer Tech, elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet avec Oliver...ce soir. Elle allait lui en parler ce soir. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui et elle se décida à lui descendre son dernier rapport espérant ainsi déclencher une prise de conscience de sa part que son départ était proche. Elle saisit son ordinateur et prit la direction de son bureau.

Oliver était de bonne humeur ce matin. Il s'était réveillé avec Felicity dans ses bras et sa journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Ensuite il avait devant lui les papiers définitifs de son divorce, il était enfin libre d'aimer publiquement la femme qui faisait battre son coeur depuis des années. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de lui demander ce soir au cours d'un diner romantique de rester vivre à Starling, et il voulait également la demander en mariage. Il avait trop attendu, il aurait dû le faire depuis un moment déjà mais il ne voulait rien brusquer alors il c'était dit qu'il attendrait d'être officiellement divorcé pour lui faire sa demande. Il se disait qu'ainsi Felicity serait plus réceptive et pourrait lui dire oui, parce que malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait il redoutait qu'elle ne veuille pas l'épouser pour une raison ou une autre.

Il avait mis les choses au claires avec Helena la veille et il avait été entendu qu'elle continuerait à habiter au manoir le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit sûr où habiter et que les choses se soient calmées avec la presse. Il savait très bien qu'à l'annonce de leur divorce les journalistes allaient faire le pied de grue devant le manoir et l'entreprise et suivraient Helena sans lui laisser aucun répit. Il la voulait en sécurité.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était la réaction de Bertinelli. Il ne savait pas encore que sa fille allait divorcer et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'Helena révèle sa relation avec Sara Lance. Elle ne voulait plus mentir sur sa vie et voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle aimait Sara. Elle le faisait pour prouver à Sara qu'elle comptait pour elle mais elle le faisait surtout pour s'affranchir de son père et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais avoir un moyen de pression sur elle. C'était à cause de ce secret qu'elle s'était retrouvée marié à Oliver.

Elle avait mit longtemps avant de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit comment une aussi jolie fille c'était laissé mener à l'autel par son père. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que son père avait découvert son homosexualité et que bien évidemment il l'avait très mal prit. Il avait essayé pendant plusieurs années de la faire traiter comme si c'était une maladie, refusant de voir la réalité en face, la trainant de psychiatre en hôpital. Alors quand c'était présenté la solution du mariage elle avait accepté sans rechigner, elle y avait vue une porte de sortie. Il était donc certain que son père réagirait très mal et il avait peur pour la sécurité de celle qui était désormais son ex femme.

Il voulait discuter de tout ça avec Felicity ce soir et voir sa réaction, même s'il imaginait bien qu'elle ne serait pas ravie de savoir Helena au manoir encore un moment, mais il n'imaginait pas non plus la laisser tout simplement tombé. Cette femme avait été son repère pendant des années, s'il avait tenu le coup c'était grâce à elle il lui devait bien ça. Il comptait sur la compassion et la gentillesse de Felicity pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- Tu es sur que ça va ? Lui demanda Felicity en entrant dans son bureau. Tu as l'air...ailleurs et...préoccupé. Il se leva devant son arrivée et alla l'embrasser rapidement afin qu'on ne les surprenne pas.

\- Tout va bien. La rassura-t-il, devant son air peu convaincue il ajouta. Promis, ça va même très bien depuis que tu es la. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la coller à lui. Elle se laissa porter un instant et se recula.

\- Oliver, s'il te plaît...Dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse afin de le repousser gentiment. Je suis venue te donner mon dernier rapport. Dit-elle avec un sourire de façade.

\- Oh...c'est donc terminé ? Elle hocha la tête. Tu ne travailles plus pour moi ?

\- Il reste encore quelques détails mais effectivement d'ici quelques jours je ne travaillerais plus pour toi. Mon temps à Starling est compté. Dit- elle d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

\- Felicity ne prends pas cet air avec moi. Lui dit-il en allant vers son bureau. Il prit des papiers et les lui tendit avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant l'enveloppe.

\- Ouvre je pense que tu vas aimer. Il scruta son visage pour voir sa réaction. Elle lisait les documents qu'elle venait de sortir et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres pour fendre son visage.

\- Tu es officiellement divorcé. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne pensais pas que tout irait si vite.

\- Oui mon ange c'est officiel. Il se rapprocha un peu et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes pour avoir son attention. Écoute il faut qu'on parle tout les deux, plein de choses sont en train de se passer et on a jamais vraiment abordé l'après. Dit-il de sa voix de PDG. Et je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses aux claires et de savoir ce que l'on attends vraiment de tout ça. Une nouvelle vie va commencer et je veux être certain que toi et moi...

Ils furent interrompu par un coup à la porte, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent ils tombèrent sur deux personnes qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir.

\- Maman. Dit-il surpris en s'approchant et en la prenant dans tes bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que la semaine prochaine ? Il vit Théa s'agiter à côté de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras également. Bonjour à toi aussi Speedy. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

\- Tu me manquais et comme il est difficile de t'avoir au bout du fil en ce moment j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt pour profiter un peu de mon fils. Lui expliqua-t-elle simplement. Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup mais quand même un coup de fil c'est pas grand chose. Le réprimanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle se tourna enfin vers Felicity qui n'avait toujours rien dit et qui était restée en retrait devant ces retrouvailles. Bonjour Felicity, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Bonjour Moira. Répondit Felicity un peu moins froidement que ce qu'elle avait pensé mais ne disant rien de plus. Théa vint à son secours.

\- Felicity je suis contente de te revoir. Lui dit la jeune Queen en se jetant à son cou. Tu es splendide. Lui dit-elle en la détaillant.

\- Merci Théa, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir. Dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Regarde toi tu es magnifique, la vie londonienne te réussit à ce que je vois.

\- Merci, c'est vrai que j'adore vivre la bas, tout est si...différent et en même temps si semblable...c'est Londres quoi ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous retrouvez. Dit Felicity ne se sentant vraiment pas à l'aise au milieu de cette famille. Elle prit le chemin de la porte en jetant un regard à Oliver quand Moira s'adressa à elle.

\- Felicity attendez, j'aimerais que vous veniez dîner au manoir ce soir, enfin si Oliver n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Dit-elle en regardant son fils, il hocha la tête. Qu'en pensez vous ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée vous venez juste d'arriver vous devez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire et je ne voudrais pas...

\- Felicity j'insiste. La coupa Moira. Il est temps que l'on enterre la hache de guerre, vous ne croyez pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle avait du mal à interpréter. Felicity la fixa se demandant si elle avait bien entendue et se surprit à répondre.

\- Ok dans ce cas...je ne peux pas refuser. Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver qui lui fit un sourire pour la remercier d'accepter. À ce soir, maintenant je vous laisse. Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

* * *

\- Tu ne vas jamais croire avec qui je vais diner ce soir ! S'exclama Felicity en entrant comme une furie dans le bureau de Laurel.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Fel. Répondit Laurel. Je vais bien, je te remercie. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- Oh je suis désolée. Répondit Felicity d'une voix plaintive en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Mais je suis...je sais pas dans quel état je suis en fait...

\- Fel tu vas te calmer et m'expliquer tout depuis le début. Laurel se leva, ferma la porte de son bureau et vint s'installer à côté de son amie. Aller vas-y je suis prête.

Felicity lui expliqua tout, en commençant par sa prise de conscience que son travail à Starling était finit, en passant par sa visite à Oliver, le divorce officiel de ce dernier, son petit discours et surtout l'arrivée de Moira Queen et son invitation à diner.

\- Tu comprends je suis complètement paniquée à l'idée de diner avec eux. Moira me déteste, Théa est adorable mais elle n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai connue, Helena sera certainement présente et j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la croiser quand à Oliver. Souffla t-elle de frustration. Son petit discours m'a un peu fait peur...il veut parler mais de quoi ? Il n'avait pas l'air sur de lui tout à l'heure et si finalement il ne voulait pas continuer, s'il avait décidé qu'on en reste la, et si il ne voulait pas que je reste...mais je...

\- Felicity. L'arrêta Laurel en lui prenant une main. Calme toi...écoute je pense surtout que tu paniques pour rien. Oliver t'aime comme un fou alors crois moi il est très loin de te demander de ne pas rester.

\- Tu...tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Fel, cet homme t'as attendue dix ans ! Tu crois vraiment que maintenant qu'il peux enfin être avec toi il arrêterait tout ?! Fais lui confiance, tu sais qu'Oliver n'est pas forcément doué pour parler de sentiments il est souvent maladroit...Elle laissa cette idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son amie. Quand à Helena tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas un problème, c'est vrai que si elle est présente la situation sera un peu...bizarre mais comme tout est clair entre Oliver et elle, je pense que tu n'as pas à être gênée.

Felicity écoutait attentivement son amie et se disait que finalement elle avait peut être paniquée pour pas grand chose. Mais c'était l'arrivée de Moira qui l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer et apparemment Oliver non plus, quoi que il avait laisser sous entendre qu'elle ne devait arriver que la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Avait-il l'intention de ne rien lui dire ou était ce simplement pour ne pas la faire paniquer ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et comme elle n'avait pas pu confronter Oliver elle restait avec ses questions.

\- Quand à Moira. Poursuivit Laurel. Je ne pense pas que tu doives avoir peur d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle Laurel. Felicity se leva à cette phrase. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne tout gâcher entre Oliver et moi. Cette femme ne m'a jamais aimé et elle ne va certainement pas commencer maintenant et je ne veux pas mettre Oliver dans une position où il aurait à choisir entre nous deux parce que je ne suis pas sure de sortit gagnante.

\- Mais Fel, il ne sera pas question qu'il choisisse entre vous deux ou vas tu chercher un truc pareil ? Lui demanda Laurel surprise qu'elle puisse penser à ça. Il ne t'es pas venue à l'idée que peut être Moira à enfin comprit que tu était le bonheur de son fils et qu'enfin elle t'acceptait. Felicity elle sait qu'elle a fait des erreurs et je pense que ces dernières années l'on fait beaucoup réfléchir. Tu devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Regarde, elle est bien venue te chercher à Central City il y'a des années, à ton avis tu penses qu'elle voulait réellement que tu travailles pour QC ?

\- Tu as peut être raison. Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment. Je me fais des films et je panique pour rien certainement. Mais cette femme à le don de m'agacer comme personne...et je ne veux rien gâcher avec Oliver.

\- Rassure toi tu ne gâcheras avec lui. Il t'aime, il est venu te chercher dans l'espoir que tu veuilles encore de lui après toutes ces années, tu crois vraiment qu'il laisserait sa mère te mener la vie dure ? Lui demanda Laurel.

\- Non tu as probablement raison. Répondit Felicity avec un timide sourire. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et paniqua en voyant l'heure. Au mon Dieu je vais être en retard. Merci Laurel de m'avoir rassurée je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Lui dit Felicity en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- De rien Fel, les amis sont la pour ça. Dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. D'ailleurs quand tu auras un moment je...je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Dit-elle très évasive.

\- Ok quand tu veux...c'est rien de grave au moins ? Lui demanda inquiète Felicity.

\- Non pas du tout. S'empressa de répondre la brune. C'est plutôt le contraire et je...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Felicity en voyant l'expression gênée de son amie. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! La voyant légèrement rougir elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Oh Laurel je suis tellement contente pour toi. Lui dit-elle ne la serrant fort contre elle. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse.

\- Merci Fel...mais je...enfin c'est tout récent et je ne sais pas...

\- Laurel...tu as le droit d'être heureuse et de vouloir le partager avec tes amis. Ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'aimes plus Tommy, ça veux simplement dire que tu avances...et tu sais qu'il serait heureux pour toi. Lui dit Felicity pour la rassurer à son tour.

\- Oui tu as raison. Lui répondit Laurel les larmes aux yeux. Aller file tu vas être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas que la reine mère te fouette pour ça. Lui dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu as raison je file, mais on déjeune demain toutes les deux et on parle de cet homme mystère, ok ? La brune acquiesça. Merci encore Laurel. Felicity rassembla ses affaires et fila chez elle se changer.

* * *

Felicity se présenta à l'heure chez les Queen, elle avait passé plus d'une heure à choisir sa tenue, se demandant comment elle devait s'habiller, plutôt comme un diner en ville ou alors plus décontracté comme un diner en famille ou...cette pensée l'avait stoppé dans son élan et elle pensa aux parents de Barry, elle avait du leur briser le coeur à eux aussi en rompant avec leur fils. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec Moira Queen et l'avait toujours considéré comme leur propre fille. Elle repoussa ces idées noires et continua l'inspection de son armoire à la recherche de la robe parfaite et un conseil de sa mère lui revint en mémoire.

\- Ma chérie quand tu doutes porte toujours une robe noire. C'est intemporel et toujours habillé sans trop en faire.

Comme elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit encore la pour la conseiller et surtout pour voir qu'elle avait raison de ne pas douter d'Oliver. Donna Smoak avait toujours été convaincue qu'Oliver n'avait pas quitté sa fille sur un coup de tête. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose là dessous. Elle avait demandé à Felicity de ne pas perdre espoir et de continuer à croire qu'un jour les choses s'arrangeraient, seulement quand les choses avaient commencé à devenir sérieuses entre elle et Barry sa mère lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée.

\- Chérie tu te voiles la face ! Tu ne l'aimes pas...Barry est très gentil et sera certainement un mari et un père exceptionnel je n'en doute pas...mais il n'est pas fait pour toi. Et si tu persistes dans cette voie un jour vous souffrirez tout les deux. N'abandonne pas l'idée qu'Oliver est quelque part et qu'il t'aime mon ange.

\- Mais maman je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment qu'il revienne...et s'il ne revient pas...je ne peux pas passer ma vie à l'attendre. Avait plaidé Felicity.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te dit mon ange, simplement ne te lance pas dans une histoire parce que tu as peur de finir ta vie seule. Tu es jeune, tu as eu le coeur brisé, tu as fait une bêtise par amour mais la vie ne s'arrête pas à ça. Tu mérites mieux qu'une histoire d'amour par dépit.

Après cette conversation Donna n'avait plus jamais émit son point de vue sur l'histoire d'amour entre sa fille et Barry, elle constatait juste que Felicity était heureuse mais qui lui manquait cette petite étincelle qu'elle avait dans le regard quand Oliver était la. C'est seulement quand elle avait comprit que la maladie était en train de gagner la bataille qu'elle avait fait promettre à Felicity de donner une chance à Oliver de s'expliquer si jamais il se présentait un jour devant elle.

Felicity se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, sa mère lui avait parlé pendant des heures en lui disant qu'elle était fière d'avoir une fille comme elle et qu'elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Elle lui avait parlé de son père et du fait qu'ils s'étaient aimés passionnément et profondément et que même si il lui avait brisé le coeur en partant sans rien dire elle n'avait jamais perdue espoir qu'un jour il revienne et reprenne sa place auprès d'elles deux. Elle avait alors dit à sa fille de faire la même chose et de ne pas perdre espoir.

\- Mon ange quand un homme te regarde de la façon dont Oliver te regardait, crois moi il ne te quitte pas pour une autre femme, il y a forcément autre chose et tu ne sais sans doute pas tout. Alors je t'en supplie ma chérie si un jour il sonne à ta porte écoute le.

\- Maman...il est marié depuis des années, tu crois réellement qu'il reviendra un jour me chercher ? Avait demandé Felicity.

\- Oui je le crois. Promet moi de l'écouter Felicity...je veux être certaine que tu lui laisseras une chance...quand je vais partir je veux au moins être sûre de ça. Lui avait dit Donna les larmes aux yeux.

\- Promis Maman. Lui avait répondu Felicity les larmes aux yeux également. Donna s'était éteinte quelques jours plus tard laissant sa fille complètement perdue et désemparée.

Elle fut ramené à la réalité par Oliver qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Il sortit avant qu'elle ne puisse rentrer et l'embrassant passionnément. Il cassa le baiser et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Fel, je suis désolé pour tout ça...ce n'est pas la soirée que j'avais imaginé et...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que ta mère devait venir ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans détour. As-tu peur qu'elle découvre ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Quoi que vu son invitation elle doit bien se douter quelque chose...

\- Je savais que tu paniquerais et j'avais prévu de te le dire après ce soir...mais j'ai aussi d'autres choses à te dire et...

\- Vous comptez passer la soirée dehors ? Leur demanda Théa en ouvrant la porte. Maman vous attends. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire et suivirent la jeune Queen. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à proximité du salon qu'Oliver approcha Felicity et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer...n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Cela eu pour effet de la rassurer et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé le repas fut plutôt agréable, finalement Helena n'était pas présente, ce qui avait soulagée Felicity car elle n'aurait pas su comment se comporter à son égard, la conversation avait été plutôt fluide et sans réelle gêne. En même temps elle avait été orientée sur le travail pratiquement tout le temps, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème ou tension. Mais une question de Théa changea la donne.

\- Alors Felicity tu comptes rester à Starling maintenant qu'Oliver et toi...Parce qu'il y a bien un "Oliver et toi" n'est-ce pas ? Felicity regarda Oliver ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à sa sœur en son absence, un signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il leur avait tout raconté.

\- Oui Théa il y a bien un "Oliver et moi", mais je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant c'est un sujet qu'on a pas encore abordé. Répondit sincèrement Felicity.

\- Tu ne comptes pas rester ici ? Lui demanda alors Oliver surprit qu'elle puisse envisager de partir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Oliver, simplement j'ai des obligations à Central City et je ne...

\- C'est simple pourtant, tu règles tes affaires et tu restes ici ! Je suis persuadé que Ray peut très bien se débrouiller sans toi et qu'il serait ravi de te racheter tes parts vu ce que tu viens de lui rapporter avec QC, il en a les moyens maintenant ! Avait-il dit d'un ton un peu froid avec sa voix de PDG.

\- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire où as tu tout décidé pour moi ? Lui demanda Felicity un peu agacé de son attitude. Non parce que si tu penses que vais tout laisser tomber comme ça en un claquement de doigt tu rêves Oliver ! J'avais une vie avant toi et malgré que tu sois revenu j'ai encore le droit de décider ce que je veux en faire. Elle était franchement en colère maintenant. Elle se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et se reprit. Excusez moi mais j'ai besoin d'air. Elle se leva et quitta la table sans un regard pour Oliver.

* * *

Elle sortie dans le jardin et décida de marcher un peu pour s'éclaircir les idées et surtout se calmer. Elle déambula un moment, elle avait toujours aimé le jardin du manoir, il avait toujours été magnifique peu importe la saison. Elle prit place sur un banc et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était en colère après Oliver, il avait reprit son attitude de milliardaire à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser et il ne pensait même pas à elle et à ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sur qu'elle voulait rester ici avec lui mais la façon qu'il avait eu de lui imposer et de balayer d'un coup sa vie avant lui...ça l'avait mise en hors d'elle. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du s'emporter de la sorte devant Moira et Théa, la pauvre d'ailleurs devait sans vouloir car c'était elle qui avait mis le feu aux poudres.

\- Felicity. Lui dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...je peux m'assoir ?

\- Je vous en prit Moira. Répondit Felicity surprise de trouver la mère d'Oliver ici. Je...je suis désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas...

\- Ne vous excusez pas, mon fils a dépassé les limites. Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Felicity...mon fils vous aime profondément et je sais que par le passé je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec vous mais j'ai toujours été sure d'une chose c'est que vous l'aimiez profondément également...et je sais que quand il vous a quitté ça été très dur pour vous mais je vois assure que pour lui ça été la même chose, il n'a plus jamais été le même après votre rupture...la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était se débarrasser du père d'Helena et de vous retrouver, il ne vivait que pour ça. Elle fit une nouvelle pause se souvenant de toutes ces années de souffrance pour Oliver. J'ai vu mon fils changer et c'est moi qui en était responsable. Felicity tourna la tête vers Moira ne comprenant pas.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

\- C'est moi qui ai accepté à l'époque cette clause dans le contrat. Robert n'était pas d'accord, il savait à quel point Oliver vous aimait et il ne voulait pas mettre son fils dans cette situation...mais j'ai insisté et il a capitulé. J'ai toujours eu espoir qu'un jour il ouvre les yeux sur Laurel ou même sur Helena, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour vous et je ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un jour il épouse la fille d'une serveuse d'un bar de Vegas. Il méritait mieux, du moins c'était ce que je pensais à l'époque.

Felicity écoutait sans rien dire, bien trop choquée par les paroles de Moira. Elle eu un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de sa mère. Elle était tellement plus qu'une simple serveuse, elle s'était saignée pour lui offrir les études qu'elle estimait que sa fille méritait.

\- Et puis Robert est mort nous laissant désemparé et Oliver a accepté cette stupide condition ! Pour être honnête avec vous j'étais certaine qu'il refuserait et qu'il nous laisserait gérer la suite sans lui...mais s'il a accepté c'est grâce à vous...Felicity, vous avez fait d'Oliver un homme responsable avec la tête sur les épaules...et la j'ai comprit ce que je n'avais jamais réussit à comprendre, je ne voyais pas ce que mon fils vous trouvais. Elle tourna sa tête vers Felicity afin de la fixer. Vous l'avez simplement aimé comme il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts et vous avez su voir au delà de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Vous avez mis en lumière le vrai Oliver.

Felicity écoutait toujours sidérée, les yeux dans le vague, essayant de comprendre ou Moira voulait en venir. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit ses mains dans celles de la mère d'Oliver.

\- Merci Felicity d'avoir su aimer mon fils comme vous l'avez fait et comme vous le faites encore. Je vous présente mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai put vous dire ou faire parce que vous ne méritiez pas la façon dont je vous ai traité...je l'ai comprit trop tard, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir à Central City, j'avais espoir que vous accepteriez et que vous et Oliver...mais j'ai comprit votre refus et...

\- Mais si j'avais accepté vous auriez pu perdre votre entreprise, Bertinelli était encore la et...

\- Oui je sais mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mon fils était malheureux et je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre. Lui répondit Moira sincère. Et puis Tommy est mort et là ça été le coup de grâce pour lui...j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais et je sais qu'il est allé vous voir pour essayer...

\- Je n'ai jamais su qu'il était venu, mon petit...Barry lui a dit que je ne voulais pas le voir, mais c'était faux. Dit-elle d'un petite voix.

\- Felicity si je vous raconte tout ça c'est pour que vous sachiez que je ne serais pas un obstacle à votre histoire avec Oliver...et même si ce soir il a agit comme un homme des cavernes, il vous aime énormément...il a simplement peur de vous perdre à nouveau. Felicity hocha la tête signe qu'elle comprenait.

\- Merci Moira d'avoir été aussi honnête avec moi, j'apprécie vraiment votre franchise. Je vais aller le trouver et m'excuser auprès de Théa. Dit Felicity en se levant, Moira suivi son geste et elle furent surprise par une présence à leurs côtés.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Leur dit Oliver un peu mal à l'aise. Moira fixa son fils lui disant dans son regard qu'il avait intérêt à se faire pardonner.

\- Je vous laisse. Dit Moira en partant, elle frôla son fils et lui glissa à l'oreille. Bon courage. Il lui fit un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur Felicity.

À cet instant il la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle ne portait pas ses lunettes ce qui dégageait son visage, il pouvait encore mieux voir l'éclat dans ses yeux, cette petite étincelle que lui seul était capable de déclencher.

\- Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que j'imaginais la soirée. Dit-il en s'approchant un peu d'elle.

\- C'est vrai dans ce cas, comment l'imaginais tu ? Lui demanda Felicity.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots voulaient sortir mais se bousculaient. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien ne sortait et puis au bout d'un moment il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Épouse-moi...Il vit son regard surprit. Il s'approcha encore un peu pour la toucher. Épouse-moi Felicity...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, maintenant j'attends votre avis et vos commentaires.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est bouclé vous l'aurez donc certainement fin de semaine, si j'ai plein de review.**

 **N'oubliez pas il n'y a que de cette façon que je sais si le fil de l'histoire vous plaît. Je sais que je le répète mais c'est important et ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que j'adore lire et qui m'aident vraiment pour écrire.**

 **Je remercie Amina, Mélissa, Ally84, Fernande, Lau007, Titi, Olicity-love et les guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Continuez comme ça je vous assure que c'est une source de motivation.**

 **Voici donc ce neuvième chapitre dans lequel vous aurez la réponse à la fameuse question...ce chapitre devait être le dernier mais finalement non vous aurez encore deux chapitres après celui-ci. J'espère que la nouvelle vous plaît.**

 **Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, son coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exploser, sa respiration était rapide, ses mains étaient moites. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Oliver la ramena à la réalité.

\- Attends avant que tu répondes et que tu me dises non pour la façon horrible dont je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Dit-il avec une légère grimace. Je dois te dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...j'ai dit n'importe quoi, j'ai agit comme un pauvre con en t'imposant des choix qui n'étaient pas forcément les tiens. Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas rester que...que je n'ai pas pensé à toi et à ce que tu voulais...mais je ne veux plus te perdre. Et ma proposition est sérieuse...je veux t'epouser et te rendre heureuse et m'occuper de toi et te faire des enfants, des tas de bébés...et t'entendre me crier dessus parce que j'aurais une fois de plus dépassé les limites et...je sais que j'aurai pu faire plus romantique, et tu mérites quelque chose de plus romantique mais...

\- OUI ! Hurla t elle presque en le coupant. Oui je veux t'épouser Oliver, et supporter ton mauvais caractère, ton attitude arrogante de milliardaire...je veux tout ça Oliver parce que je te veux toi et personne d'autre...et même si ce soir tu m'as vraiment énervée je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...je sais que tu as peur que je parte comme moi j'ai eu peur que tu me brises le coeur...mais ça n'arrivera pas parce que toi et moi c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu...je me suis souvent demandé quand j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi et jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas le réponse. J'ai toujours pensé que mes sentiments étaient venus petit à petit mais maintenant je sais que je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou j'ai croisé ton regard dans cette salle de cours...et depuis je n'ai pas cessé une minute de penser à toi...même quand tu étais loin de moi. Alors oui Oliver je veux t'épouser et ne plus jamais partir.

\- Un oui était suffisant. Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Je t'aime Felicity. Il lui prit ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts. Et je te promet de ne plus décider à ta place...jamais.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver...et peu importe la façon dont tu me demandes en mariage...ma réponse est et sera toujours oui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, ils étaient enfin arrivés à cet instant où tout était oublié, balayé, plus rien ne comptait à par eux. Ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Oliver se pencha pour embrasser Felicity. Ce baiser avait une saveur différente de tout les autres, ce baiser était une promesse de bonheur pour leur vie future.

\- Et si on allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle. Il acquiesça et la tira doucement vers lui pour reprendre le chemin du manoir. Il se ravisa, il n'avait pas finit de lui dire ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Attends j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire et je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre...Felicity se figea et l'écouta se demandant bien ce que ça pouvait être. J'ai discuté un peu avec Helena et je...enfin j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste au manoir encore quelque temps...pour sa sécurité et sa tranquillité...parce qu'une fois notre divorce annoncé les journalistes vont être comme fous et avec son père je préfère garder un œil sur elle et Sara...je serai plus rassuré, enfin tout ça le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit pour elles et que...

\- Oliver. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage. Je comprends même si j'aurais préféré une autre solution, mais je comprends. De toute façon je vais rester en ville pour l'instant...Elle le vit légèrement se tendre. Écoute je ne me vois pas co-habiter ici avec ton ex femme...même si elle n'a jamais été réellement ta femme...mais c'est un peu trop me demander.

\- Ok on restera en ville pour l'instant. A son air il ajouta. Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser seule là bas ? Avec tout ces vautours qu'il va y avoir ? C'est mal me connaître mon ange. Lui dit-il en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres. Merci Felicity...pour Helena. Ça compte pour moi.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et si ça compte pour toi, ça compte pour moi. Bon as-tu autre chose à m'avouer où on peux y aller ? Demanda-t-elle faussement inquiète.

\- Non c'est tout. On y va. Prépare toi parce ma sœur va être surexcitée en apprenant la nouvelle. Lui dit-il en montant les marches qui les conduisaient au salon.

\- A ce point ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Et effectivement Oliver ne s'était pas trompé, en apprenant le mariage de son frère Théa avait poussé un cri perçant qui avait du s'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville. Moira fut heureuse aussi d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle et commença à poser des dizaines de questions aux futurs mariés sur la date, l'endroit, le thème de leur mariage, les invités, la presse...

\- Maman. L'arrêta Oliver. Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien décidé, mais ce ne sera pas un grand mariage. Dit-il en regardant Felicity qui acquiesça. Tout ce qu'on veux c'est se marier donc on fera ça en petit comité et rien d'extravagant. On va attendre que les choses se calment et on se mariera avant l'été.

\- Très bien comme vous voudrez. Répondit Moira légèrement déçue. Je comprends.

\- Maman je sais que tu es déçue. Lui dit Oliver. Mais on veux quelque chose de simple et pas tout ce cinéma que tu as fait il y a dix ans...s'il te plaît...je veux que tout soit différent et à notre image. Lui expliqua-t-il tout en regardant sa mère mais en jetant un regard à Felicity pour qu'elle vienne l'aider.

\- Moira. Intervient Felicity. Ce qu'Oliver essaie de vous dire assez maladroitement, c'est que je ne serait pas l'aise avec un mariage grandiose où il y aurait des centaines d'invités, des journalistes et une organisatrice qui me rendrait folle...je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas de ça. Tout ce qui compte c'est de vous avoir vous et Thea ainsi que quelques proches...c'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle à sa future belle-mère.

\- Très bien je m'incline Felicity, vous aurez le mariage de vos rêves.

\- Merci Moira. Lui dit Felicity en la prenant dans ses bras ce qui surprit les deux femmes.

* * *

Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines et voila bientôt trois mois qu'Oliver était officiellement divorcé. Comme prévu il s'était installé en ville dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué pour Felicity et Helena était restée au manoir pour sa sécurité. Son père n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son divorce et lui avait bien fait savoir en venant lui rendre une petite visite. Il lui avait dit qu'elle le décevait comme toujours et qu'elle n'était plus sa fille, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte revenir chez lui une fois qu'Oliver l'aurait jeté à la porte. Mais ce qui l'avait rendu fou de rage avait été d'apprendre de la bouche de sa fille qu'elle avait l'intention de révéler sa liaison avec Sara Lance. Il l'avait carrément menacé de s'en prendre à elle si cela se passait. Mais comme toujours Helena avait été d'un calme incroyable et l'avait à son tour menacé de révéler certaines de ses affaires s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il était parti fou de rage en clamant haut et fort qu'il se vengerait. Helena n'avait pas été impressionnée mais avait préféré en parler avec Oliver. Elle s'était donc présentée un jour à son bureau pour lui expliquer sa discussion avec son père.

\- Helena je suis inquiet pour toi. Lui dit Oliver contrarié. Ton père ne te lâchera pas si facilement, tu le connais...tu vas rester au manoir encore un peu et on va engager de la sécurité pour toi et Sara.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Oliver, mon père ne me fera rien. J'ai prit la liberté de lui expliquer que je connaissait toutes ses magouilles et j'ai tout mis par écrit chez un avocat au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je suis la. Elle lui tendit un papier avec le nom du dit avocat et toutes les infos concernant le dossier. C'est à toi que reviendra l'honneur de le faire si moi j'en suis incapable. Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Ok j'espère que je n'aurais pas à m'en occuper. Dit il simplement.

\- Je vais déménager, j'ai trouvé un endroit qui me conviens et qui est ultra sécurisé. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air.

\- Rien ne presse tu sais. Lui dit Oliver. Je vis en ville avec Felicity, ma mère et ma sœur sont à Londres, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux.

\- Je sais Oliver mais il est temps que je prenne mon envol...et tu crois réellement que ta fiancée apprécie ma présence au manoir ? Sans compter le fait que le mariage approche, il est temps que je parte et que je te laisse vivre en paix avec Felicity...vous méritez tout les deux d'être enfin heureux et de commencer votre nouvelle vie sans moi dans vos jambes. Lui expliqua Helena d'une voix douce mais sure d'elle.

\- Oliver à raison, rien ne presse Helena. Dit la voix de Felicity en entrant dans le bureau. Helena se retourna et se leva afin de saluer la jolie blonde.

\- Merci beaucoup Felicity mais ne vous sentez pas obligée de...

\- Je ne me sens obligée de rien Helena. La coupa Felicity. C'est important pour Oliver de vous savoir en sécurité, c'est donc important pour moi et je pense que le manoir Queen est l'endroit le plus sur de la ville.

Oliver regarda sa fiancée avec amour, elle l'étonnait de jour en jour. C'est vrai qu'au début elle avait eu du mal avec le fait qu'Helena habite encore au manoir mais les deux femmes avaient apprit à se connaître et en était ressorti un profond respect et un début d'amitié.

\- Le mariage n'est pas avant plusieurs semaines d'ici ce temps là j'espère que nous aurons réglé le problème Bertinelli. Continua Felicity devant une Helena surprise. Après vous serez libre de partir ou bon vous semble. Elle vit qu'Helena ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Non pas encore. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était en retard, il se leva. Fel je te laisse lui expliquer, j'ai une réunion qui m'attends. Il embrassa tendrement sa tempe et salua Helena. Tu restes au manoir le temps que tout soit réglé. Lui dit-il d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à la discussion et quitta son bureau laissant les deux femmes seules.

Helena reporta son attention sur Felicity qui lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le canapé à sa gauche. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil face à elle et commença son explication.

\- Depuis qu'Oliver m'a expliqué toute l'histoire je collecte des indices afin de mettre votre père hors d'état de nuire. Commença Felicity. Oliver m'a donné accès aux dossiers que lui et Tommy ont mis en place il y a des années et j'ai cherché sur le net toutes les infos possibles sur votre père et ses activités et j'ai comment dire, piraté certaines bases de données pour avoir accès aux infos qui me manquaient. Le dossier est presque bouclé et quand se sera fait vous serez libre Helena et Oliver aussi, vous n'aurez plus à vous souciez qu'un jour peut être..., vous n'aurez plus à regarder au dessus de votre épaule, vous pourrez vivre en paix et comme vous l'entendez. Je sais que ça compte pour Oliver. Lui dit Felicity sincère. Si tout se passe comme prévu votre père devrait aller en prison pour longtemps et son réseau devrait tomber comme un château de cartes parce qu'avec ce que j'ai trouvé il n'y a pas que lui qui va passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux.

\- Mais comment être sûr ? Vous savez que mon père a des relations partout, même au bureau du procureur et...

\- Laurel m'aide et c'est elle qui s'occupe de dossier. Lui expliqua Felicity afin de la rassurer. On y est presque Helena, et quand se sera fait vous pourrez enfin commencer à vivre.

\- Felicity je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit Helena au bout d'un moment.

\- Ne dites rien, c'est avec plaisir. C'est à cause de votre père si Oliver et moi avons été séparés pendant de longues années. C'est aussi ma vengeance. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et c'est aussi une façon de vous remercier.

\- Me remercier ? Demanda Helena surprise.

\- D'avoir prit soin d'Oliver pendant toutes ces années, je sais que s'il a réussit à traverser cette épreuve c'est grâce à vous...vous avez su voir au delà de l'image du playboy milliardaire, et pour ça je vous en remercie. Vous avez su être la pour lui quand moi je n'y étais pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Se serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier parce que si Oliver à décidé de m'épouser il y a dix ans c'est grâce à vous...vous avez su lui montrer le chemin pour être quelqu'un de bien et vous m'avez en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. J'ai trouvé en Oliver le frère qui m'a toujours manqué. Merci Felicity. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez dû traverser à cause de ma famille et ce vous êtes en train de faire me va droit au coeur.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec des larmes dans les yeux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, mais elles savaient en revanche que cette conversation avait mis à plat tout ces non dit qu'il y avait entre elle depuis le début. Car même si Felicity n'avait jamais détesté Helena et qu'elle savait qu'Oliver était comme un frère pour elle, elle avait eu besoin d'avoir la confirmation de son ex femme sur leur relation.

Après avoir encore échangé un moment avec Helena, Felicity regagna son bureau et pensa à comment sa vie avait changé depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Starling il y a pratiquement neuf mois maintenant. Elle avait refait un système informatique à neuf, avait renoué avec l'amour de sa vie, elle c'était réconciliée avec la mère de son futur époux et pour couronner le tout elle était devenue amie avec l'ex femme d'Oliver. Un petit sourire étira le coin de sa bouche, comme la vie est étrange pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Quand le divorce des époux Queen fut annoncé officiellement par le biais d'un communiqué de QC, les journalistes avaient campé pendant des jours devant le manoir et le siège de la société. Personne ne pouvait sortir sans être harcelés et poursuivit par une horde de journalistes prêts à tout pour avoir le premier mot d'un membre de la famille Queen ou la photo qui ferait sensation.

Helena avait décidé de prendre sur elle la raison du divorce, elle avait annoncé peu avant sa relation avec Sara rendant donc le divorce inévitable. C'était une façon de remercier Felicity et de ne pas le mettre dans la position de la briseuse de ménage ou de la femme complètement vénale. Du coup cette dernière avait été relativement tranquille à part quand Oliver avait annoncé son mariage imminent, mais finalement ils avaient donné une interview et cela avait calmé la folie des journalistes. Ils avaient racontés leur histoire et ils s'étaient attiré la sympathie du public.

Après cet épisode un peu mouvementé tout de même, Felicity avait été obligé de reconsidérer sa place au sein de Palmer Tech. Elle en avait beaucoup discuté avec Oliver et pour elle il était impensable d'abandonner complètement cette boite qu'elle avait aidé à créer, surtout en ce moment où elle savait que les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés, malgré que son travail au sein de QC ai rapporté des millions, la société était loin d'être sauvée.

Elle avait expliqué tout ça à Oliver qui avait été très fier d'elle sur le coup mais un peu moins quand il avait comprit qu'il c'était plus ou moins fait avoir, car elle lui avait avoué que de toute façon Ray ne lui avait pas laissé le choix pour travailler avec lui. Il avait alors eu l'idée de proposer à Ray un partenariat entre Queen Consolidated et Palmer Tech afin de remettre à flot cette dernière et surtout de garder Felicity auprès de lui, car il avait bien comprit que même si elle savait que sa place était auprès de lui elle aurait eu du mal à renoncer complètement à Central City, finalement tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Les trois amis avaient été d'accord et Felicity avait promit à Oliver qu'elle quitterait définitivement Central City quand la société de Ray serait complètement sauvée. En attendant elle partageait son temps entre QC et Palmer Tech en faisant des aller retour plusieurs fois par mois, Curtis par contre avait décidé de rentrer, sa vie était à Central City et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle avait du lui dire au revoir.

Sa vie était enfin de nouveau belle et elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Elle allait bientôt se marier à l'homme de sa vie et regrettait une fois de plus que sa mère ne soit pas là pour voir à quel point elle avait eu raison concernant Oliver. Le mariage approchait à grand pas et elle se souvint qu'elle avait rendez vous pour le dernier essayage de sa robe le lendemain après midi. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Laurel pour savoir si elle était toujours d'accord pour l'accompagner, cette dernière lui affirma que oui et elles s'étaient entendues pour déjeuner ensemble avant d'y aller.

Laurel était ravie pour son amie, elle qui l'avait vue si mal et au bord du gouffre pendant des années était heureuse de la voir si épanouie et enfin avec un vrai sourire sur son visage.

\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse Fel. Dit Laurel avec un grand sourire à son amie. Du moins depuis longtemps.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison. J'ai enfin tout ce que je veux, l'homme de mes rêves, le boulot dont j'ai toujours eu envie, je suis de retour ici et en ce moment je déjeune avec ma meilleure amie qui va me confier ce qu'elle a sur le coeur depuis un moment déjà. Lui dit Felicity avec un regard appuyé. Laurel la fixa un moment et décida de se confier.

\- Tu as raison, ça me fera du bien de parler un peu. Commença Laurel. Je...je crois que je suis amoureuse. Lui dit-elle simplement.

\- À t'entendre on pourrait croire que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Lui répondit ironiquement Felicity. Ce n'est pas ça le problème Laurel, c'est quoi ?

\- Je...j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir tout ça, cette joie et ce bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un à qui dire je t'aime...je ne m'en sens pas le droit et j'ai peur qu'un jour tout s'arrête comme...

\- Comme avec Tommy ? Finit Felicity à sa place. La brune acquiesça. Laurel tu as le droit de ressentir tout ça, tu es jeune et tu as le droit de refaire ta vie...et non seulement tu en as le droit mais tu dois le faire. Crois-tu que Tommy serait heureux de te voir te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Si David peut t'apporter tout le bonheur dont tu as besoin tu dois le laisser faire. Et ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'aimes plus Tommy mais que tu avances. Souviens toi de ce que tu m'as dit quand Oliver m'a raconté son incroyable histoire, tu m'as dit que maintenant que je savais je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer et que je devais tout faire pour être heureuse...et bien ce conseil écoute le et suis ton coeur. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive Laurel et je suis sure que quelque part Tommy est heureux pour toi.

\- Merci Felicity j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Lui dit Laurel la voix un peu cassée par l'émotion. Si tu savais combien tu as pu me manquer toutes ces années...je suis tellement heureuse que tu restes à Starling.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Laurel. Felicity consulta sa montre. On devrait y aller ou on va être en retard. Les deux amies quittèrent le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers l'essayage de la jolie blonde.

Felicity sortit nerveuse de la cabine d'essayage, c'était la première fois que Laurel voyait sa robe et elle voulait vraiment que son amie soit honnête avec elle. En même temps il était un peu tard pour changer d'avis mais Théa et Moira lui avait dit que cette robe était faite pour elle.

\- Tu crois qu'il va aimer ? Demanda Felicity à Laurel. Cette dernière regardait son amie bouche béé tellement elle la trouvait belle dans cette robe.

\- Tu plaisantes Fel, il va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir là dedans. Tu es magnifique. Finit-elle en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

* * *

Oliver était nerveux, dans une heure il allait dire oui à la femme de sa vie. Cette magnifique blonde qui avait volé son coeur il y a des années déjà. Il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait et finalement il était là, dans sa chambre au manoir à se battre avec son noeud papillon afin qu'il soit droit. Il pensait à tout ce chemin parcouru depuis quand une petite voix le fit se retourner.

\- On a besoin d'aide par ici ? Demanda Théa en entrant doucement.

\- Oui je veux bien. Souffla-t-il énervé. Je n'arrive pas mettre ce truc droit ! Théa s'approcha et commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la tenue de son frère.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir si nerveux un jour. Lui dit-elle en bataillant elle aussi avec le noeud. Je me souviens vaguement de ton premier mariage, ce dont je me souviens c'est que tu étais loin d'être nerveux...tu as passé tout ton temps à hurler sur maman. Se rappela Théa. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais si en colère alors que tu allais te marier, tu aurais dû sauter au plafond. Je ne l'ai comprit que bien plus tard. Elle fixa son attention sur le visage de son frère. Oliver je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait. Si tu avais suivi ton coeur je n'en serais pas la. Merci d'avoir sacrifié ton bonheur pour le mien. Lui dit-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Théa tu n'as pas à me remercier j'ai fait mon devoir...et tu as tord j'ai suivi mon coeur. Mais maintenant tout ça n'a plus d'importance, je vais enfin épouser la femme que j'aime donc tout va bien. Il essuya ses joues et lui dit avec un sourire. Tu es en train de ruiner ton maquillage. Elle éclata de rire à sa réflexion et le prit dans ses bras.

Quand il pénétra dans la salon des Queen qui avait été transformé en salle de mariage son coeur rata un battement, tout avait été fait selon les directives de Felicity et il devait avouer que sa future femme avait des goûts très sûrs, elle pourrait même se reconvertir si l'envie lui en prenait se dit-il. Il trouva les invités déjà installés à leurs place et fit le tour afin de saluer les diverses connaissances et quelques membres de la famille. Comme Felicity l'avait souhaité le mariage était simple et ne comptait pas plus de cinquante personnes, cela contrastait vraiment avec son précédent qui avait réunis des centaines de personnes et ou il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Il prit place à côté du prêtre et attendit sagement que Felicity fasse son entrée. Quand il entendit la musique démarrer il comprit qu'elle arrivait et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus la porte par laquelle elle était sensée apparaître. Laurel la précéda et était magnifique dans sa robe Lilas qui soulignait ses formes et la mettait en valeur elle passa à côté de lui et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Son attention fut vite reporté sur la femme qui se présenta ensuite. Felicity arriva doucement, elle était magnifique dans sa robe ivoire qui lui soulignait la taille et mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Sa robe n'avait rien d'extravagant mais Felicity la portait tellement bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait été créé pour elle. Elle s'avança vers lui le pas sur mais tremblant il pouvait le voir. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et il constata qu'elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le prêtre s'éclaircit la voix et les ramena à la réalité. Il leur fit un discourt sur les devoirs et les engagements du mariage. Ils n'écoutaient pas vraiment, concentré l'un sur l'autre à penser à cette nouvelle vie qui les attendait et qu'ils espéraient heureuse et sans drame. Ils estimaient en avoir assez vécu. Le prêtre leur demanda d'échanger leurs vœux. Oliver se tourna un peu plus vers Felicity et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Il se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix serrée.

\- Felicity...Dieu sait qu'il en a fallut du temps pour qu'on en arrive à ce moment. Dit-il avec un sourire triste. Pendant toutes ces années je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et de t'aimer. Je gardais toujours espoir qu'un jour on puisse enfin connaître ce qu'on avait toujours voulu vivre tout les deux. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé, même si au début tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que nous deux c'était fini, tu as su trouver la force de me pardonner et même de me comprendre. Je croyais t'aimer déjà très fort avant ça mais en fait je t'aime encore plus maintenant parce que tu as su voir encore une fois au delà de l'image que je renvoyais. Je te promets devant tout le monde aujourd'hui que je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour te rendre heureuse et te donner la vie que tu mérites. Felicity veux-tu m'épouser ? Finit-il avec la voix tremblante.

\- O...oui je le veux Oliver. Lui répondit-elle aussi très émue. Elle le regarda un court moment et se lança à son tour. Oliver tu dis toujours que je vois le vrai toi...mais toi tu vois la vraie moi...tu as su voir au delà de mes lunettes et de mon air un peu pincé, parce qu'il faut avouer que la première fois qu'on s'est parlé je t'ai envoyé boulé. Dit-elle en rigolant et en entraînant l'assistance avec elle. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou j'ai croisé ton regard ce jour là...et je n'ai jamais cessé depuis. Même si tout au long de ces années j'ai souffert et j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir et ne plus pouvoir t'aimer...je ne changerais rien parce que je réalise la chance que j'ai de pouvoir t'épouser aujourd'hui...et même si je sais qu'on aura encore des coups durs parce que tu es un Queen et que moi je suis...moi. Elle fit un léger sourire. Rien ne pourra nous déchirer parce que si on a survécu à toutes ces années passées loin l'un de l'autre, plus rien ne me fait peur...et je te promets de tout faire pour que notre vie soit toujours heureuse. Oliver veux-tu m'épouser ? Lui demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh oui mon ange. S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Ils échangèrent leurs anneaux et le prêtre les autorisa à s'embrasser. Aucun des deux ne se fit prier et ils échangèrent leurs premier baiser en tant que Mr et Mme Queen sous les applaudissements de leurs familles et amis.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et ils étaient toujours en voyage de noces. Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé et avaient posé leurs valises depuis une semaine sur une île privée dans les Caraïbes. Oliver tenait à son intimité et à part le ravitaillement quotidien ils étaient absolument tout seuls. Ils en avaient profité pour se retrouver de toutes les façons possibles et profitaient à fond de ce temps car ils savaient qu'une fois rentrés à Starling la routine reprendrait ainsi que les aller retours de Felicity à Central City.

Cette dernière se reposait à l'ombre d'un parasol tandis qu'Oliver avait décidé de nager un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'accompagnait pas, mais depuis quelques jours elle ne sentait pas très bien. Elle était fatiguée et légèrement nauséeuse. Elle n'avait rien dit à son époux car le connaissant il aurait affréter le jet et ils seraient rentrés à Starling en moins temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

\- Alors mon ange tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda Oliver en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Je suis en pleine forme, pourquoi...

\- Fel...je te connais, tu adores nager et c'est la première fois que tu restes sur la plage...tu penses réellement que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis deux jours ? Lui dit-il sur un ton un peu accusateur.

\- Ok j'avoue je suis un peu...patraque mais rien de grave rassure toi. Lui dit-elle très vite une fois qu'elle eue confirmé ses doutes. Ça va passer. Il prit place à côté d'elle sur son transat et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé que peut être tu...

\- Oui j'ai déjà fait un test ce matin et il est négatif. Souffla-t-elle. Et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Oliver se décala pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? Tu ne serais pas heureuse d'être enceinte ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Si bien sur que si mais...Elle hésita un instant. Toi t'en penses quoi ? On a jamais parlé de tout ça Oliver...à l'époque on était trop jeune et maintenant je sais pas si ça arrivait je me dirais que peut-être c'est trop tôt ou encore que je ne sais pas si tu serais content ou...

\- Felicity c'est vrai qu'on a jamais abordé le sujet des enfants mais pour moi ça semble évident que le jour où tu m'annonceras que tu es enceinte je serai le plus heureux. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux amoureusement. Je t'aime Fel et peu importe quand, se sera le bon moment. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui prouver qu'il était sérieux.

Il accentua assez vite le baiser et prit possession de sa bouche et de sa langue en même temps. Il explorait sa bouche avec force et conviction et ne la laissait pas prendre le dessus. Doucement ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche pour explorer son cou et ses épaules. Il baissa doucement la bretelle de son maillot de bain pour avoir accès plus facilement à sa poitrine. Ses gémissements l'encourageaient à continuer et il descendit encore un peu plus bas pour atterrir à son ventre plat.

Felicity se laissait transporter par Oliver, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés ils avaient fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant à chaque fois elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Il la possédait d'une telle façon qu'elle avait l'impression à chaque fois de découvrir une nouvelle sensation ou de nouveaux frissons, et cette fois ci n'était pas différente des autres. Elle se perdait littéralement dans ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle ne savait plus ni penser ni parler, la seule chose qui sortait de sa bouche était des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir. Elle sentait son corps réagir à la moindre attention où caresse d'Oliver et quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle le vit penché au dessus de son ventre plat une bouffée d'amour la submergea.

Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de son ventre et descendit encore plus bas, il pouvait sentir à travers son bas de maillot de bains qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Délicatement il lui écarta les cuisses et passa une main sur sa culotte, elle lui répondit par un son rauque. Il entreprit de lui enlever en la soulevant légèrement. Quand ce fut fait, il caressa doucement ce triangle de bonheur et s'aperçut qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir comme toujours. Il joua un peu avec la frustration de sa partenaire avant de plonger sur sa féminité et de l'explorer avec sa langue.

Un petit cri s'échappa de la gorge de Felicity surprise et un gémissement sorti de la bouche d'Oliver bien trop heureux de goûter à sa saveur. Elle était chaude et humide et prête à venir mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir et délicatement et très lentement il passa sa langue sur son sexe en remontant vers son bouton de plaisir. Il pouvait la sentir haleter et s'agiter sur le transat afin de se donner du plaisir mais il la maintenait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne de cette façon.

\- Patience mon ange...ça viendra. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Oliver je t'en prie. Le supplia Felicity. Je...je...j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua sa douce torture sur son intimité qui palpitait de plaisir et d'envie, quand il l'a sentie proche il remonta vers elle en embrassant à nouveau son ventre, ses hanches, ses seins, son cou. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et la pénétra d'un coup de rein tendre et précis. Il s'immobilisa tellement la sensation d'être en elle pouvait déclencher sa délivrance.

\- Si tu savais seulement ce que ça me fait d'être en toi mon amour. Dit-il contre sa bouche.

\- Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi de cette façon. Lui répondit-elle. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Jamais.

Il commença à bouger lentement d'abord, il prenait le temps d'aller et venir tout en l'embrassant tendrement et puis Felicity remonta ses jambes afin de changer l'angle et cela déclencha chez son mari un éclair de plaisir qu'il ne put contrôler. Il commença alors des coups de rein rapides et précis, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il entendait sa femme le supplier de continuer et de ne pas s'arrêter et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'il explosa en elle.

Il resta un moment sur sa femme à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Felicity ne s'en plaignait pas, elle adorait avoir Oliver dans ses bras de cette façon. Elle avait l'impression à cet instant de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et son dos, elle savait qu'il adorait ça.

\- Felicity. Dit-il d'une voix étouffée contre sa poitrine. Je...je veux un bébé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans être sure d'avoir bien comprit.

\- Je veux un bébé tout de suite...Dit-il en se redressant afin de s'expliquer. Je ne veux pas attendre un an ou deux...je veux une mini toi ou un mini moi je m'en moque, mais je veux un bébé maintenant. On a tellement attendu que je ne veux plus perdre une minute mon ange.

\- O...ok. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ok on va avoir un bébé. Répéta-t-elle pour être certaine d'elle. On va avoir un bébé Oliver, un magnifique et merveilleux bébé. Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

* * *

Le retour à Starling fut difficile pour les jeunes mariés, revenir à la vraie vie et reprendre le travail avait été très difficile. Pendant leur absence les choses avaient un peu bouger du côté de Bertinelli. Le dossier que Felicity avait monté avait été transmis au bureau du procureur par l'intermédiaire de Laurel et la procédure avait été mis en route, il se retrouvait derrière les barreaux pour trafic de drogue, chantage et harcèlement sur la personne de sa fille, autant dire qu'il y avait matière pour lui à rester une prison un bon moment.

Du coup Helena en avait profité pour déménager et emménager avec Sara dans une maison en centre ville, ce qui avait permis à Felicity et Oliver d'emménager au manoir et de pouvoir commencer leur nouvelle vie. Ils avaient décidé de redécorer complètement le manoir. Oliver voulait que sa femme se sente à l'aise et chez elle et elle ne le serait que si elle y mettait sa patte. Ils avaient donc entreprit des travaux et pendant ce temps ils logeaient dans la maison d'invités. Ils étaient ravis de cette situation et s'en amusaient cela leur rappelait leurs années d'études.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis bientôt trois mois de leur voyage de noces et Felicity faisait son dernier voyage à Central City. Palmer Tech allait beaucoup mieux et elle n'avait plus besoin de les seconder. Elle allait définitivement travailler chez QC en tant que consultante et ne reviendrait ici qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Elle était à Central City depuis deux jours et n'attendait qu'une chose de pouvoir rentrer auprès de son mari qui lui manquait beaucoup. Elle avait un léger doute sur quelque chose mais voulait en être certaine avant d'en parler à Oliver. Les réunions pour lesquelles elle s'étaient déplacée étaient d'un ennui sans nom et si Ray n'était pas intervenu elle serait tombée endormie depuis longtemps.

\- Tu es sure que ça va Fel ? Lui demanda Ray inquiet. Tu es toute pâle et tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Oui Ray ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout...j'ai du mal à dormir sans Oliver. Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Ok, je comprends. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Je suis tellement content pour toi si tu savais. Je t'ai vu toutes ces années à essayer de vivre et tu mérites tellement ce qui t'arrive Felicity. Lui dit sincèrement son associé. Ça va être dur de ne plus te voir et de ne plus travailler avec toi, si on en est la c'est aussi grâce à toi et tu m'as aidé à sauver cette entreprise je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

\- Ray...toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais Starling n'est pas très loin et si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles, Palmer Tech compte énormément pour moi. Tu m'as donné ma chance je ne n'oublierai pas. Lui dit-elle sincère. Bon il est temps que je parte avant de fonde en larmes. Ils se saluèrent encore une fois et Felicity prit la direction de l'aéroport, dans quelques heures elle retrouverait son mari et avec ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer leur vie allait changer.

Oliver regardait nerveusement sa montre. Felicity devait rentrer aujourd'hui et il était impatient, il détestait être loin d'elle et elle lui avait beaucoup manqué malgré les nombreux coups de fil et les FaceTime qu'ils avaient fait il n'avait qu'une envie qu'elle soit la et qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Son portable sonna et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Hey. Dit-il tendrement. Tu es à Starling ?

\- Oui je viens juste d'atterrir. Répondit Felicity avec une voix lasse. Je rentre directement, on se retrouve à la maison ?

\- Ok. Je finit juste un dossier et dans une heure tout au plus je suis à la maison. Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu m'as manqué Fel.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...Oliver ne traine pas trop j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Lui fit-elle mystérieuse.

\- Oh...c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda-y-il un peu inquiet.

\- Rassure toi c'est une très bonne nouvelle, mais je veux te le dire en face. Dépêche toi mon amour.

\- Ok je me dépêche. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes Felicity lui expliquant ces deux jours et ils raccrochèrent quand la voiture emprunta le tunnel Williams pour prendre la route vers le manoir Queen.

Oliver se demandait bien ce que sa femme pouvait avoir à lui dire, même s'il avait bien une vague idée, il ne voulait justement pas se faire de fausses idées, alors il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le dossier qui attendait sagement sur son bureau. Mais c'était peine perdue, il se décida et se leva pour aller retrouver sa femme. Il quitta son bureau et informa Pam qu'il rentrait plus tôt et qu'il verrait le reste le lendemain, non sans lui avoir demandé de reporter tout ces rendez-vous du matin. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand ce dernier s'ouvrit sur le père de Laurel.

D'instinct Oliver comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Quentin ne venait jamais par hasard, la dernière fois qu'il avait mit les pieds ici c'était à la mort de Tommy. Il le regarda angoissé.

\- Laurel va bien ? Demanda Oliver sans même dire bonjour.

\- Oui Laurel va bien. Répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Oliver...Il essaya de prendre un ton plus professionnel et sans émotions. Il y a eu un accident sous le tunnel Williams et...

\- Non...Dit Oliver, il savait que c'était la route qu'empruntait Felicity.

\- Fiston. Dit Quentin plus doucement. Il y a eu un accident et la voiture de QC est impliquée...je...je suis désolé. Dit le capitaine Lance sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Ils sont à l'hôpital et...

\- Elle va bien ? Fut sa seule question.

\- Je ne sais pas ils étaient déjà partis quand je suis arrivé sur place. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a un blessé grave et un second plus léger. Ils sont au Starling Mémorial, viens je t'emmène.

Il se laissa guider par le père de Laurel sans un mot, les yeux dans le vague et perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment allait sa femme, il y a encore dix minutes sa vie était parfaite et là en un instant tout avait basculer. Il était perdu et savait d'avance que si Felicity n'était plus de ce monde il n'y survivrait pas sans elle.

* * *

 **Voila,Voila...je sais vous me détestez mais...j'adore les happy ending donc...**

 **J'espere malgré tout que vous donnerez votre avis et votre ressenti sur ce chapitre, même si la fin est sadique...**

 **N'oubliez pas c'est la seule façon pour moi de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît...ou pas...**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine le prochain chapitre est pratiquement bouclé.**

 **Bon week-end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour pour ce dixième chapitre, qui vous donnera des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Felicity. Je sais que j'ai été sadique de vous laisser passer un week end avec un tel suspense, mais je poste aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner. J'ai travaillé dur pour vous le donner cette après-midi au lieu de demain.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant tout je remercie Fernande, Olicity-love, Lau007, Hm, Ally84, Amina, Mélissa et les guests pour leurs gentils messages.**

 **Comme je sais que certaines d'entre vous attendent avec impatience la suite, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il lui semblait des heures depuis qu'il était entré dans la douche laissant le jet d'eau détendre ses épaules. Il posa ses mains sur le carrelage froid du mur et se laissa aller à pleurer. C'était le seul endroit et le seul moment de la journée où il se permettait de pleurer. Au bout d'un moment ses jambes ne le portaient plus comme à chaque fois, et il se retrouva adossé au mur les genoux contre sa poitrine à pleurer encore et toujours. Les journalistes donneraient cher pour avoir cette photo du grand Oliver Queen qui pleurait sous sa douche. Il pleurait sa femme, sa vie, ses espoirs. Depuis l'accident il ne vivait plus, il survivait.

Quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital ce jour là il avait été accueilli par une horde de journalistes qui était déjà sur place. Il n'avait porté attention à rien et si Quentin n'avait pas été la, il aurait volontiers donné une bonne droite à cette bande de vautours qui se régalait de son malheur. Il s'était dirigé directement vers les urgences et avait du attendre un bon moment avant que quelqu'un ne daigne l'informer de l'état de sa femme, à croire que personne n'osait lui dire.

Un médecin c'était présenté et lui avait expliqué que sa femme était gravement touchée et qu'elle avait besoin d'être opérée de toute urgence. Il avait signé tout les papiers et décharges nécessaires et avait attendu des heures avant de voir de nouveau apparaître le médecin. Il l'avait entraîné dans une pièce pour être seul avec lui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser au pire, Felicity la lumière de sa vie était partie.

\- Mr Queen. Commença le médecin d'une voix grave. Votre femme à bien supporté l'opération. Ceci dit...son état est préoccupant et les prochaines heures seront cruciales.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il en ne reconnaissant pas sa voix.

\- Elle a de multiples fractures aux bras et aux jambes mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est son traumatisme crânien, un hématome c'est former dans son crâne, nous avons pu réduire la pression mais les prochains jours nous dirons vraiment ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle risque ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Pour être honnête Mr Queen je ne peux pas vous dire, mais je vais être franc avec vous, cela peux aller de la perte de l'usage de la parole à l'altération de sa mémoire ou de sa personnalité ou encore la perte de sa motricité partielle ou totale. Ce qui est encourageant par contre c'est qu'elle respire seule ce qui est un bon signe...je suis désolé Mr Queen. Lui avait dit le médecin. J'ai cependant une bonne nouvelle. Oliver releva la tête vers lui ne comprenant visiblement pas comment il pouvait y avoir une bonne nouvelle au milieu de tout ça. Le bébé va bien...c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il est survécu.

\- Le bébé ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Oui votre épouse est enceinte d'un peu plus de deux mois, vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Non elle rentrait d'un voyage d'affaires, elle venait de me dire qu'elle avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. Dit-il d'une voix absente. Je suppose que c'était ça. Le bébé va survivre ?

\- Pour l'instant il est la et votre épouse aussi. Nous allons voir comment les prochaines heures se passent et demain on verra plus clair. Le médecin quitta la pièce le laissant seul pour digérer ces paroles.

Il était resté des heures assis à réfléchir à ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Sa femme pouvait ne plus jamais être la même, elle pouvait se réveiller sans pouvoir parler ou même bouger. Comment allait-elle survivre à ça ? La connaissant elle ne le supporterait pas, mais au milieu de tout ce chaos il y avait une bonne nouvelle, un bébé ils avaient avoir un bébé. Ce bébé tant espéré depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de lune de miel, ils ne parlaient que de ça et il se disait que si ce bébé avait survécu à cet accident de voiture il était impensable que Felicity ne sorte pas du coma sans être elle même.

C'était Helena qui était venu le chercher et l'avait emmené auprès de Felicity. Elle était aux soins intensifs et il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps mais rien que de la voir et pouvoir la toucher l'avait un peu réconforté. Il lui avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres tuméfiées et lui avait prit la main en lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de son oreille, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait devenir papa, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait y arriver sans elle avec le bébé.

Il avait refusé de la quitter ce jour là et les autres jours. Les médecins lui avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises de quitter le service mais il avait refusé et avait fait jouer ses relations au sein de l'hôpital. Il se doutait que Felicity serait folle de rage si elle l'apprenait, en lui disant qu'il avait une fois de plus joué les millionnaires arrogant, mais il s'en fichait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être auprès d'elle et ne pas la quitter des yeux pour être sur qu'elle ne risquait rien.

La nuit qui avait suivie l'accident se passa plutôt bien et les médecins étaient un peu plus confiants sur l'état de santé de Felicity, bien que rien ne soit gagné et certain, elle avait de bonnes chances de sortir du coma et seulement à ce moment, ils pourraient connaître les dégâts fait à son cerveau. Oliver n'avait jamais été croyant mais à cet instant il invoquait qui voulait bien l'entendre afin de lui demander de laisser une chance à son épouse. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre de cette façon sans pouvoir parler ou bouger ou être la Felicity pétillante et drôle qu'il aimait tant...comment pourrait-il vivre sans entendre sa voix ou encore son babillage incessant quand elle était nerveuse ?

Le bébé allait bien vu les circonstances, lui aussi avait résisté à cette première nuit et les médecins étaient également confiants pour la suite. Le lendemain il avait eu droit de voir son bébé pour la première fois, le docteur Adams voulait être sur que tout allait bien et voulait essayer de mettre un peu de baume au coeur d'Oliver. Quand il entendit le coeur de son bébé battre il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler, c'était le plus beau son qu'il avait jamais entendu. Il se pencha vers Felicity et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa main qu'il tenait constamment dans la sienne quand il était prêt d'elle, il avait besoin de ce contact et il pensait qu'elle aussi avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là près d'elle.

Sa mère était arrivée le lendemain de l'accident, elle avait tout laissé tombé en Angleterre pour être auprès de son fils qu'elle imaginait ravagé par l'angoisse et le chagrin. Elle avait vu Oliver dans bien des états depuis des années mais rien ne l'avait préparé à voir son fils dans cet état. Le teint gris, les yeux tristes et rouges d'avoir pleuré et peu dormit. Elle avait devant elle une pale version de son fils et elle savait que si sa belle fille ne se remettait pas de ses blessures elle perdrait son fils unique.

Elle avait géré avec Helena tout le côté administratif et avait insisté pour que Felicity soit dans une chambre seule avec bien évidemment tout les soins possibles et inimaginables. Elle avait également évoqué avec le docteur Adams la possibilité de la faire transporter au manoir des que cela serait possible. Son fils et sa belle fille avaient besoin d'être chez eux, dans leur élément sans toute cette agitation autour d'eux. Le médecin n'avait pas été opposé à l'idée bien qu'il lui ai fait comprendre que pour l'instant elle était intransportable. Elle en avait prit bonne note mais avaient insisté pour le faire des que l'état de santé de Felicity le permettrait.

Une semaine après l'accident Moira avait eu la visite de Quentin Lance, bien qu'il soit passé plusieurs fois pour soutenir la famille Queen, cette visite était professionnelle. Il avait toujours considéré Felicity comme un membre de sa famille et ce qu'il avait à lui annoncé lui fendait le coeur.

\- Moira...je crains de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Commença Quentin un peu mal à l'aise. L'accident de Felicity n'en était pas un...

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Je...

\- La voiture a été saboté, c'est ce qui ressort de l'enquête. Avez vous une idée de qui aurait pu en vouloir à Felicity ou alors à Oliver.

\- Quentin vous savez bien qu'en tant que Queen nous avons des ennemis partout mais au vu de ce m'a raconté Oliver il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pencherais pour le père d'Helena. Felicity et Laurel l'ont fait mettre en prison avec l'aide de sa fille. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui je sais j'y ai pensé mais il n'a eu aucun contact avec l'extérieur depuis des semaines j'ai déjà vérifié. Lui rapporta Quentin.

\- Vous savez bien que ce genre de personnes ne se salit pas les mains, ce sont les autres qui font le sale boulot à sa place. Dit-elle froide.

\- Moira ce n'est pas tout. Ajouta-t-il en faisant une pause ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la suite. Cet accident m'a rappelé celui de Tommy et j'ai fais des recherches...c'est le même procédé et le même sabotage. L'accident de Tommy n'en était pas un non plus. J'ai réouvert l'enquête.

\- Oh mon dieu. S'exclama Moira. Comment réagit Laurel ?

\- Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Elle est plutôt secouée en ce moment. Dit Quentin son regard perdu. Moira, je suis venu vous demander votre aide. J'ai les mains liées vous savez bien qu'il n'y a que d'une certaine façon que l'on obstient certaines informations et...

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vais passer quelques coups de fils et je vous tiens au courant. On avisera ensuite. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Merci Quentin de votre aide.

\- Tommy était comme mon fils et Felicity fait partie de ma famille, je veux que les gens qui sont responsables de ça payent pour ce qu'ils leur ont fait. Dit-il d'un ton dur. Comment va Oliver ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Pas très bien, il n'a pas quitté le chevet de Felicity depuis des jours et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui il voudra bien aller prendre une douche. Dit-elle d'un air triste.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Lui dit Quentin en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. C'est une fille solide et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle abandonne Oliver si facilement. Finit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Si vous pouviez dire vrai. Lui répondit-elle en pensant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Felicity et Oliver s'aimaient tellement fort qu'elle pensait que peut être c'était ce qui allait les sauver de cet enfer.

* * *

Oliver finit par sortir de la douche. Ses journées étaient les mêmes depuis deux mois maintenant. Il se levait, se douchait et allait dans la chambre voisine pour passer la journée avec Felicity. Elle avait été ramenée il y'a environ un mois, son état s'étant amélioré le transport avait été possible. Il avait été ravi de la voir revenir ici dans sa maison, il espérait que le bout du tunnel n'était pas loin.

Ce qu'il attendait avec impatience tout les jours, c'était de pouvoir entendre le coeur de leur bébé, ça le rassurait et en même temps il se sentait plus proche de cet enfant et de Felicity. Le bébé commençait à bouger de plus en plus, en même temps, elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois et tout les jours il espérait que de le sentir lui donnerait l'énergie suffisante pour se réveiller et revenir parmi eux, il ne perdait pas espoir. Il lui parlait tout les jours lui racontait sa journée, les visites qu'elle recevait, il lui disait à quel point elle lui manquait, il la suppliait de se réveiller, il lui arrivait même de se mettre en colère contre elle...

Les médecins étaient confiants sur son état de santé, ses fractures étaient pratiquement toutes guéries il ne restait que son hématome au cerveau qui restait inquiétant mais qui c'était résorbé, alors Oliver avait bon espoir qu'en se réveillant il retrouve la Felicity qu'il connaissait. Quand il entra dans la chambre il trouva l'infirmière de jour déjà à son poste en train de vérifier l'état de santé de sa femme. Quand elle le vit arriver un grand sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Mr Queen, vous êtes prêt pour dire bonjour à ce petit ange ? Lui demanda-t-elle comme tout les matins.

\- Bonjour Edna, oui je suis prêt. Comment va-t-elle ? C'était sa première question de la journée, ensuite il se penchait vers elle et lui déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. C'était son petit rituel du matin.

\- Elle va bien Mr Queen et le bébé aussi, il est un peu agité ce matin. Si vous êtes prêt on va lui dire bonjour à lui aussi. Il acquiesça et prit place à côté de sa femme en lui prenant la main. Alors bébé, comment vas tu ce matin ? Edna vérifia que tout était en ordre et que le bébé allait bien. Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se doutant de sa réponse.

\- Non. Répondit-il d'une petite voix. On l'apprendra tout les deux en même temps. Dit-il en caressant la joue de Felicity.

\- Très bien, tout va bien. Je vous laisse tout les deux. Je repasserais plus tard pour la toilette de votre femme. Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'état de Felicity et quitta la chambre.

\- Le bébé va bien mon ange, il bouge beaucoup ce matin. Lui dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre. Tiens sent le. Il prit une de ses mains et la posa à la place de la sienne. Tu le sens...il ou elle est très en forme. Il déposa un baiser sur le ventre de sa femme. Mon ange je t'en supplie réveille toi...tu me manques tellement...je n'y arriverais pas sans toi...ce bébé va avoir besoin de toi...Il se laissa aller à laisser échapper quelques larmes.

C'était rare mais aujourd'hui il avait du mal à faire face. Il avait tellement rêvé de partager tout ça avec Felicity que vivre ces moments de bonheur sans elle lui était devenu insupportable. Au bout d'un moment il se reprit et sécha ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange...je dois être fort pour toi et ce bébé qui va arriver. Il commença à lui parler qu'il avait pensé à la chambre du bébé et que comme il ne connaissait pas encore le sexe il pensait à des tons neutres. Mais je ne déciderais rien sans toi Felicity, on choisira tout les deux ce qui te plaira. Tu sais que je dois freiner ma mère et ma sœur pour qu'elles ne dévalisent pas tout les magasins de Starling. Lui dit-il en pouffant légèrement et en lui tenant toujours la main. D'un coup il sentit une pression sur sa paume de main et releva sa tête d'un coup sec vers Felicity. Fel ? Tu m'as serré la main ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée. Il sentit à nouveau une pression. Oh mon coeur...c'est formidable. Et puis il vit ses yeux bouger plus que d'habitude pour essayer de s'ouvrir.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans cet état. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'avoir eu Oliver au téléphone et de lui dire qu'elle rentrait et qu'il ne tarde pas trop, elle voulait lui annoncer pour le bébé. Ils étaient tellement impatients de fonder une famille, qu'elle savait qu'il serait aux anges.

Seulement elle n'était pas chez elle avec son mari, et elle se demandait bien où elle était. Elle voulu bouger mais aucun de ses membres ne répondaient, elle voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortait, elle entendait uniquement. Des voix, des cris, des ordres donnés à droite ou à gauche, elle sentait qu'on s'occupait d'elle mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi et puis d'un coup le trou noir.

Quand elle reprit conscience si elle pouvait dire, elle sentit que l'atmosphère autour d'elle était plus calme et plus apaisée. Elle sentait quelqu'un qui lui tenait la main et lui disait des mots doux à l'oreille...Oliver ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Il l'avait trouvé, il savait ce qui lui était arrivé, elle voulait bouger et lui montrer qu'elle l'entendait mais rien ne se passait. Elle luttait pour bouger ou parler mais elle avait l'impression que son corps ne réagissait pas et elle était paniquée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Oliver pleurait, la suppliait d'être forte, de rester avec lui, de se battre pour ne pas l'abandonner, son état était donc si grave ? Et son bébé ? Comment allait son bébé ? Était ce pour ça aussi qu'Oliver était si désespéré ? Avait-il apprit en même temps qu'il allait être père et ensuite que le bébé était mort ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et aucunes réponses ne lui étaient données. Elle était épuisée et sans en prendre conscience tout les bruits autour d'elle cessèrent et elle n'entendit plus Oliver lui parler, elle sombrait.

Elle sentait quelque chose bouger. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était quelque chose de doux et qui la faisait se sentir vivante. Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps mais quand ça arrivait, elle se sentait mieux, c'était ce qui l'avait ramener vers Oliver, car depuis qu'elle sentait cette chose bouger elle entendait de nouveau Oliver lui parler. Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait, il lui parlait de sa journée, à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point il l'aimait. À ce qu'elle avait comprit il n'allait plus au bureau il restait avec elle tout le temps. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était la, dans cet état. Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ?

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, ni à parler mais elle essayait de se concentrer le plus possible sur les bruits autour d'elle. Elle savait que plusieurs personnes passaient la voir souvent, à part son mari, elle supposait des médecins ou des infirmières. Elle avait entendu aussi la voix d'Helena qui était venue remonter le moral d'Oliver, lui disant de ne pas abandonner qu'elle allait sortir de son coma et que tout allait bien se terminer.

Mais ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle devait se battre pour sortir de son état ce fut ce jour où pour la première fois elle avait comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Oliver était la comme tout le temps et elle sentit encore cette sensation de plénitude, peu après elle entendit son mari lui expliquer qu'il venait de sentir bouger leur bébé pour la première fois. Il semblait heureux et cela lui redonnait de l'espoir pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Depuis ce moment là elle luttait de toute ces forces pour essayer de bouger ou de gémir, un petit rien, mais elle voulait faire comprendre à son époux qu'elle était la et qu'elle reviendrait vers lui et leur bébé.

Elle ne sut combien de temps cela lui avait prit mais pour la première fois elle réussit à serrer la main d'Oliver dans la sienne. Sa réaction l'encouragea et elle recommença pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas rien.

\- Mon coeur...c'est formidable. Je t'en prit fait encore un effort, je sais que c'est dur mais je t'en prit continue. Entendit-elle une fois de plus.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir ses paupières et quand elle réussit la lumière lui agressa les yeux et elle les referma aussitôt. C'est Oliver qui lui donna une fois de plus la force. Elle les ouvrit à nouveau et tomba sur deux pupilles bleues qui étaient noyées de larmes contenues.

\- Mon amour tu es réveillée. Lui dit Oliver d'une voix tremblante et émue. Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et se releva un peu pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un second et embrassa ensuite ses joues, son front, il embrassa son visage comme si il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis longtemps. Je...suis tellement heureux. Lui dit-il contre ses lèvres les yeux fermés. Je...je vais appeler Edna pour qu'elle vérifie que tout va bien et j'appelle le docteur.

Elle pleurait, avoir pu croiser son regard bleu lui avait fait l'effet d'être enfin rentrer à la maison. Elle pouvait y lire toute la douleur et toute l'angoisse qu'il avait traversé et ressentit. Elle appréciait chaque baiser, chaque caresses, chaque sourire, chaque regard. Quand il voulut la quitter elle le retint en accrochant sa main un peu plus fort, ne voulant pas être seule, elle avait passer trop de temps seule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas...je ne bouge pas de la chambre...je vais jusqu'à la porte, ok ? Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit du regard. Il appela l'infirmière et la rejoignit le plus vite possible en lui reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Felicity était réveillée depuis près d'une semaine maintenant et elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ce lit. Son retour parmi les vivants c'était avéré difficile et elle était épuisée moralement. Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle savait qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre

Après avoir passé une batterie de tests à l'hôpital le docteur Adams lui avait apprit qu'elle était sortie d'affaires ce qui était un miracle au vu de son accident et des blessures avec lesquelles elle était arrivée aux urgences. Il avait été honnête avec elle et lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait et que si par chance c'était le cas il pensait qu'elle aurait de graves séquelles.

Elle avait réalisé à ce moment là chance qu'elle avait eu, et était persuadée que ce qui l'avait sauvé c'était d'avoir eu Oliver auprès d'elle tout le temps qui lui parlait et l'encourageait à se battre et d'avoir pu sentir son bébé car même si au début elle n'avait pas comprit ce que c'était, elle avait sentit que c'était important.

Oliver lui avait raconté son accident et son arrivée à l'hôpital, ainsi que les heures d'angoisse qui avaient suivies avant de savoir si elle allait vivre ou pas. Quand elle avait apprit qu'elle avait passé deux mois dans le coma elle avait beaucoup culpabilisé, même si rien n'était de sa faute, mais elle avait senti la détresse d'Oliver quand il lui avait expliqué, et lui avoir imposé ça pendant si longtemps lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Son mari l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était le destin, elle avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que le principal était que maintenant elle était là vivante, en bonne santé et leur bébé aussi.

Son bébé quand elle y pensait, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait voulu lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa. Elle avait prévu tout un discours et un bon repas, à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire les choses correctement pensa-t-elle, la demande en mariage d'Oliver avait été pour le moins spontané, elle sourit à ce souvenir qui était certainement le meilleur. Au moins ils auraient une histoire à raconter à leur petite fille.

Ils avaient apprit le sexe du bébé le lendemain de son réveil, ils n'avaient pas voulu attendre. Quand elle avait comprit que son mari avait voulu l'attendre pour l'apprendre en même temps qu'elle, elle avait été touchée et avait voulu savoir tout de suite. Ils avaient été aux anges de savoir que c'était une petite fille, elle pensait qu'Oliver serait un peu déçu et quand elle lui avait dit, il avait semblé surprit.

\- Mais pourquoi serais-je déçu ?

\- Je sais pas l'héritage Queen ou un truc du genre...tu n'as pas à me ménager si tu es déçu. Lui avait-elle dit.

\- Oh mon coeur je suis ravi de constater que tout ces mois de sommeil n'ont rien changé. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Il monta sur le lit à côté d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Felicity je suis très heureux d'avoir une mini toi, je t'assure...après tout ce qui viens de se passer la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'elle soit en forme comme toi. Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Et puis c'est rien on aura un mini moi la prochaine fois. Lui avait-il dit avec un sourire entendu.

\- Ok. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Je te crois...je suis heureuse d'avoir une fille.

\- Et moi je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin ici avec ce petit ange. Dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre. Il sentit un coup et sourit à son épouse. Je crois que cette princesse aussi est heureuse.

Elle avait passé sa première nuit dans les bras d'Oliver, ils avaient parlés pendant pratiquement toute la nuit, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait entendue et tout sentit pendant son sommeil.

\- Je t'ai entendu...pendant mon sommeil. Précisa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu me disais de m'accrocher, d'être forte, de ne pas te laisser avec le bébé, que tu n'y arriverais pas sans moi. Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Et je te sentais tellement désespéré et triste...et je ne pouvais rien faire...et pourtant dieu sais que j'ai essayé pendant des semaines.

\- J'étais perdu et désemparé sans toi. Lui avoua-t-il la voix serrée. Je n'arrivais pas croire que ça nous arrivait...on avait tellement lutté pour être enfin heureux. Quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit d'hôpital j'ai cru mourrir, te voir si fragile et si faible...je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

\- Je sentais notre fille bouger mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu l'avais senti aussi et que tu ai posé ma main sur mon ventre. C'est ça qui m'a donné la force de me battre encore plus, j'avais une vie en moi, notre bébé, il était hors de question que je ne la connaisse pas...je suis tellement désolé Oliver de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Dit-elle en pleurant franchement.

\- Mon coeur ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui avait-il dit en la serrant contre lui. On va essayer d'oublier tout ça et de finir cette grossesse aussi paisiblement que possible, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Elle hocha la tête et il lui avait déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Bon et si on cherchait un prénom à cette merveille ? Dit-elle en pointant son ventre. Oliver acquiesça avec un sourire prit un bloc note avec un stylo et reporta son attention sur Felicity qui le regardait ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait prit tout ça.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va tomber d'accord tout de suite sur le prénom parfait ? Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

* * *

Oliver arriva dans le bureau et trouva sa sœur en plein travail. Depuis que Felicity avait été accidentée elle dirigeait la société et Oliver reconnaissait qu'elle faisait du bon boulot, cela lui faisait une bonne expérience pour la suite.

\- Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Théa qui planchait sur un dossier et qui était ravie de trouver une distraction.

\- Felicity est avec son kiné et je crois que je l'énerve un peu. Elle m'a demandé de sortir et de la laisser travailler tranquillement.

\- Oh...je vois. Oliver je sais que tu as été très inquiet pour elle et votre fille mais maintenant tout va bien...elles vont bien, tu ne peux pas sans arrêt être derrière elle et la veiller, ce n'est pas sain...tu dois la laisser respirer un peu.

\- Théa, elle revient de deux mois d'enfer je veux être avec elle et être sur qu'elle va bien et je...j'ai besoin de la savoir prêt de moi et que le bébé va bien et...

\- Oliver...arrête de stresser. Le coupa-t-elle. Elle est la haut avec un médecin et si elle a soucis elle un téléphone portable et une alarme pour appeler l'infirmière qui est dans la pièce en face ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle risque quelque chose ici ! Répondit Théa légèrement agacé de l'attitude de son frère.

\- Non tu as raison. Souffla-t-il de frustration réalisant qu'il était un peu trop protecteur avec sa femme et sa fille mais c'était plus fort que lui, quand il s'agissait de sa famille il était tout sauf rationnel. Je vais lui laisser un peu d'espace. Tu aurais un peu de temps pour rester avec ton abruti de frère ? Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

\- Oh pour toi toujours. Viens par la. Dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Je suis sure qu'Anna nous a préparé son fameux gâteau aux noix. Une fois installé à la cuisine et servit en gâteau aux noix, Théa engagea la conversation.

\- Alors comment vas tu ?

\- Bien...merci. Répondit Oliver en haussant un sourcil. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Mais parce que je suis ta sœur et que je m'intéresse à toi...tu as eu beaucoup d'épreuves ces temps ci et je veux que tu saches que je suis la si tu veux parler. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez vous fait de ma sœur ? Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Très drôle ! Répondit Théa légèrement agacé. J'ai un peu grandi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Merci Théa. Mais je vais bien maintenant que ma femme et mon bébé vont bien. Il faut juste que je me dise que je ne peux pas tout contrôler. D'ailleurs je vais monter la voir et m'excuser. Il se leva et déposa un baiser le crâne de Théa. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit cette dernière en regardant son frère disparaître.

* * *

Oliver prit le chemin des escaliers quand on sonna à la porte, il ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec Quentin Lance. Il le fit entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Oliver en sachant qu'une visite de Quentin n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je suis passé voir ta mère. Répondit-il très professionnel.

\- Elle est sortie, je peux vous aider peut-être ? Se demandant vraiment pourquoi il voulait voir Moira.

\- C'est rien je repasserai. Dit lui simplement que je suis passé. Quentin resta très évasif sur sa visite et prit la porte laissant un Oliver un avec plein de questions. Il verrait ça plus tard en attendant il avait des excuses à présenter.

Il monta les escaliers se demandant comment il allait pouvoir s'excuser de son attitude. Il n'avait pas voulu être désagréable ou méchant, et il n'avait pas comprit que Felicity avait fait ça pour lui, pour qu'il puisse passer du temps en dehors de sa chambre et qu'il puisse voir autre chose. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrer. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil ou était assise Felicity.

\- Non je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Lui répondit-elle tendrement. Simplement tu me rends dingue à avoir peur pour moi...que je tombe ou autre chose...Oliver je sais que tu as eu peur de nous perdre mais c'est finit je suis la, et elle aussi. Dit-elle en prenant sa main et en la posant sur son ventre. On va bien toutes les deux alors détend toi mon coeur s'il te plaît.

\- Tu as raison...je suis désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il sentit leur bébé bouger et regarda sa femme avec un sourire.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse. Lui dit-elle en le regardant . Si j'avais pu imaginer ça un jour...

\- Oui je sais pour moi aussi c'est un peu dingue. Être ici avec toi, notre fille et être aussi heureux...j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre toutes les deux...Dit-il la voix tremblante. C'est pour ça que...que je suis toujours derrière toi je veux être sur que...

\- Je sais Oliver. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Mais tu dois te détendre et me laisser vivre...tout comme toi tu dois reprendre ta vie en allant au travail. Il grimaça à cette phrase. Tu sais que tu dois le faire ? Elle sourit tendrement. Théa à mit sa vie entre parenthèses pour nous mais elle à aussi une vie, et on ne peux pas lui demander de rester plus longtemps.

Il souffla et savait que sa femme avait raison sur tout la ligne comme tout le temps, mais il avait du mal à la quitter et à envisager de ne plus la voir toute la journée.

\- Je sais tu as raison...mais je...Il croisa son regard et comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Ok je vais voir pour me tenir informé des derniers événements et je vais reprendre doucement le chemin du bureau...tu es soulagée ? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu vas me manquer mais oui je suis contente, il faut reprendre le court de notre vie. Moi je compte bien retravailler quand...quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle à son regard furieux. Pas tout de suite mais quand je me sentirais mieux je retravaillerai Oliver...mais je me ménagerai, promis. Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire à le faire fondre.

\- Tu fais de moi ce que tu veux, tu le sais ça ? Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et l'embrassa. Je t'aime mon ange.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit Felicity.

* * *

 **Vous voila rassuré pour Felicity, elle va bien et son bébé aussi.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et maintenant j'attends vos avis et impressions avec impatience.**

 **Je sais que je me répète mais c'est la seule façon de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît toujours.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier et si tout va bien il sera posté fin de semaine.**

 **A bientot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voila enfin pour ce dernier chapitre. Je sais j'ai mis du temps, je pensais le poster fin de semaine derniere mais j'ai été très occupée et puis pour être honnête j'ai eu un peu moins de reviews j'ai donc un peu traînée, mais c'est pas grave. Et en plus j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui la, je voulais tout y mettre du coup ça ressemblait à rien.**

 **Enfin voila pourquoi il arrive si tard, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je ne voulais pas le bâcler.**

 **Avant de vous laisser le découvrir je remercie les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP. Olicity-love, Fernande, Mélissa, Lau007 et les guests merci de donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

Oliver regardait sa femme dormir paisiblement, cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était sortie de coma et elle commençait doucement à retrouver sa vie d'avant. Ses séances de kiné portaient leurs fruits et elle pouvait se déplacer aisément sans l'aide de personne. Il avait eu une peur bleue de ne jamais retrouver la Felicity qu'il connaissait mais il se dit qu'il devait avoir une bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui car elle était la avec lui dans ce lit, se tenant le ventre afin de sentir leur petite princesse bouger.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Felicity en posant une main sur sa joue rugueuse.

\- À la chance que j'ai de t'avoir près de moi. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Il voulu se retirer mais elle enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et le garda contre elle. Elle approfondit le baiser en cherchant sa langue et fut ravie de constater qu'il accédait à sa demande. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de reprendre leur souffle. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle à son oreille déclenchant des frissons de plaisir chez son époux. Il l'entraîna avec lui et elle se retrouva sur lui, le chevauchant. Auriez vous une idée derrière la tête Mr Queen ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'humeur taquine.

\- Si je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête Mme Queen...Lui répondit-il sur le même ton, tout en dévorant son cou de baisers. Quelle chance que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Elle n'entendait déjà plus ce qu'il lui disait, ses sens étaient déjà en éveil et n'attendaient que d'être satisfait. Elle se laissa guider par ses émotions et ses envies, laissant Oliver faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva nue, et commença à explorer son torse et à descendre plus bas. Elle entendait son mari souffler et gémir de plaisir à savoir où cela allait le mener.

Elle le débarrassa de son boxer sans difficulté et saisit son membre déjà prêt pour elle, seulement elle voulait en profiter un peu avant. Elle le prit en main et fit de léger vas et viens, elle déposa de léger baisers et le saisit en bouche sans prévenir. Un son rauque sortit de la bouche d'Oliver sous la sensation. Elle sentit ses mains se poser dans ses cheveux afin d'accompagner ses mouvements de bouche. Il tirait légèrement dessus afin de maîtriser son désir.

\- Fel...Lui dit-il d'une voix cassée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un léger sourire. De son regard il la supplia d'arrêter sa douce torture. Elle le comprit et remonta vers son visage pour un tendre baiser. Elle reprit sa position sur lui et sans préambule s'empala sur le sexe de son mari.

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Felicity et un bien être la submergea comme si sa place avait toujours été à cet endroit. Elle commença à bouger et à se déhancher sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille légèrement épaissie et accompagna ses mouvements de bassin. Il la sentait proche de l'orgasme et voulait que cela dure un peu plus longtemps. Il ralentit ses mouvements provoquant chez sa partenaire un grognement de frustration.

\- Oliver. Plaida-t-elle. Il se releva pour l'embrasser et la prit dans ses bras. Il la colla aussi près que possible de son torse et continua à l'embrasser tout en reprenant de petits mouvements de bassin. Elle s'accrocha à lui et le suivit dans son rythme. Leurs vas et viens s'accentuèrent assez vite et Felicity perdit le contrôle de la situation et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'elle se libéra, son mari la suivant juste après. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver lui caressant les cheveux se demandant encore une fois comment il avait fait pour vivre si longtemps sans elle et le bonheur de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il souffla sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Felicity en se décalant légèrement pour le regarder.

\- Rien de spécial, je pensais simplement à ma vie d'avant...et à quel point elle était vide sans toi. Dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais même si je n'étais pas seule. Répondit-elle en pensant à Barry. Il y a eu des moments où c'était difficile de ne pas penser à toi, même si tu m'avais brisé le coeur...tu étais toujours présent dans mes pensées et quand une bonne chose m'arrivait je pensais au fait que tu aurais été fier de moi. Lui dit-elle en le regardant intensément. Je t'aime Oliver Jonas Queen.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Smoak Queen. Répondit-il en la regardant tendrement. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ajouta-t-il en la basculant sur le matelas, il commença à embrasser son ventre qui pointait de plus en plus. Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Dit-il à son ventre tout en l'embrassant. Emily...c'est joli Emily non ?

\- Emily ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en relevant la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit. Emily Donna Smoak Queen...ça sonne bien. Dit-elle avec un tendre sourire. Non en fait j'adore. Il remonta vers elle et prit sa bouche en otage afin de partager un baiser des plus passionné.

Ils furent sortis de leur bulle par un coup à leur porte. Oliver se leva doucement en soufflant et s'habilla en vitesse afin d'aller répondre. Il trouva sa mère avec un visage angoissé.

\- Maman ? Dit-il surprit de la trouver devant leur porte de si bonne heure. Tu es sur que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant son air grave.

\- Oliver c'est important, il faut qu'on parle...on vous attends dans la bibliothèque. Dit-elle mystérieuse. Il hocha la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'ils arrivaient. Il expliqua la situation à Felicity qui se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si sa vie était sur le point de basculer, mais pas forcément du bon côté.

* * *

Moira attendait patiemment que son fils et sa belle fille descendent. Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle savait qu'Oliver prendrait mal le fait qu'elle lui ai caché la vérité sur l'accident de Felicity. Son contact dans les glades lui avait confirmé que Bertinelli avait bien mis un contrat sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elle avait été sous le choc, elle savait bien que le père d'Helena n'était pas un enfant de coeur mais la ca dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Mais le pire de tout était qu'étant donné que Felicity était vivante sa vie était toujours en danger. Elle n'avait plus le choix elle devait leur dire la vérité et aviser avec eux pour la suite.

Elle avait demandé à Quentin ainsi qu'à Helena d'être présents, ils avaient déjà rassemblés pas mal d'éléments pour faire plonger son père mais ils avaient encore besoin de ses aveux, ils voulaient tout expliquer à Oliver et Felicity. Mais le pire pour elle serait de lui annoncer que Bertinelli était aussi responsable de la mort de Tommy. Il avait eu vent du montage financier qu'il était en train de mettre en place avec Oliver et il s'en était débarrassé comme d'un vulgaire mouchoir. Il avait certainement pensé que cela mettrait un frein à la détermination d'Oliver mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse.

L'arrivée des futurs parents la ramena à la réalité. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient et c'est surprit qu'ils virent Quentin et Helena. C'est Théa qui prit la parole.

\- Bon maintenant Maman tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous a tiré du lit de si bonne heure parce que ...

\- Théa s'il te plaît. La coupa sa mère. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, Felicity veux tu bien t'assoir s'il te plaît. Dit-elle à sa belle-fille en lui montrant un fauteuil. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'accident de la jeune femme. Les jeunes mariés restèrent un moment sans rien dire sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demanda Oliver en brisant le silence.

\- Depuis un moment déjà. Répondit sa mère évitant de répondre.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en colère.

\- Une semaine après l'accident. Répondit-elle en le voyant s'agiter. Oliver je ne pouvais rien te dire tu avais bien trop à gérer avec Felicity dans le coma et tu étais déjà tellement anéanti que je ne voulais rien rajouter à ta peine. J'ai peut être eu tord mais j'ai fais ce que je pensais juste...et puis tant que Felicity restait à l'hôpital ou ici elle ne risquait rien.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite ! Te rends tu comptes que ma femme était une cible facile, elle était vulnérable et enceinte, elle était poursuivit par une bande de tueur et toi tu ne m'as dit rien ! Hurla-t-il. J'aurais dû savoir, j'avais le droit de savoir et...

\- Oliver ! Cria Felicity afin de le calmer. Ça ne fait pas avancer les choses ! Ce qui est fait est fait...ta mère a fait ce qu'elle a cru bon...maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi vous nous le dites maintenant. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Moira.

\- Étant donné que tu es en vie, le contrat n'a pas été honoré, tu es donc toujours en danger. C'est Quentin qui avait prit la parole d'une voix grave. Et nous avons besoin de vous pour mettre définitivement Bertinelli en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Oliver, on pouvait sentir dans sa voix toute la colère et la frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'on peux faire ?

\- Oliver. Continua Quentin. Avant tout, il y a encore autre chose que tu dois savoir. Il hésita un instant essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de lui dire. L'accident de Fel m'a rappelé celui de Tommy et j'ai fais des recherches...et il c'est avéré que le sien non plus n'était pas un accident...je suis désolé.

Oliver accusait le coup, son meilleur ami avait été assassiné et il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas et surtout par qui ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix frêle.

\- Tommy a été tué par mon père. Dit Helena en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Il voulait mettre fin à votre envie de l'éjecter de QC. Il s'est dit qu'en tuant Tommy tu oublierais cette idée...Oliver je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer mais on a besoin de ton aide pour aider à le coincer...et il se pourrait que l'on ai besoin de Felicity aussi. Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

\- Il est hors de questions que ma femme ai quoi que se soit à avoir avec cette affaire ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais c'est non ! Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Oliver. Plaida sa mère. S'il te plaît écoute ce...

\- Non ! Tout est de ta faute ! Dit-il d'un ton dur se tournant vers Moira. C'est toi qui a fait entrer cet homme dans nos vies, tu m'as obligé à épouser sa fille et à quitter Felicity, j'ai vécu dix ans d'enfer à cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et j'ai faillit perdre ma femme et mon bébé ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'à l'époque tu ne voulais pas perdre ton statut de reine ! Il la fixa un instant, les yeux noirs de rage. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour Maman. Après un court instant il tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque.

Moira digérait les paroles difficiles de son fils, elle savait qu'il avait raison. C'était à cause d'elle si tout ça était arrivé, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Robert accepte cette stupide condition de mariage. Elle sentit une main sur son bras.

\- Je vais aller lui parler Moira. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est secoué c'est tout. Lui dit Felicity d'une voix douce. Quand il sera calmé ça ira mieux. Felicity s'apprêtait à quitter elle aussi la pièce quand sa belle-mère l'arrêta.

\- Merci Felicity de ne pas m'en vouloir. Dit-elle d'une voix triste. Tu aurais toutes les raisons pourtant.

\- Vous n'êtes responsable de rien. C'est le père d'Helena qui a décidé seul, pas vous. Tout va s'arranger on va trouver une solution. Moira acquiesça et regarda Felicity partir. Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de sa révélation.

\- Toi aussi tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle à Théa. Elle la vit s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non Maman, je ne t'en veux pas et Oliver non plus...mais tu sais comment il est quand il s'agit de Felicity. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, c'est tout. La rassura sa fille.

\- Merci ma chérie. Lui dit Moira en la serrant un peu plus fort.

\- Moira vous savez qu'on a besoin d'Olivier pour arrêter mon père définitivement. Lui dit Helena très inquiète de la réaction de son ex mari, brisant ainsi l'instant entre la mère et sa fille.

\- Je sais Helena, ne vous inquiétez pas Felicity est la seule qui pourra le convaincre. Laissons lui du temps pour tout digérer et on avisera ensuite.

Ils se mirent tout les trois d'accord pour laisser quelques jours à Oliver et ils prirent la décision de renforcer la sécurité autour du manoir au cas où, en sachant pertinemment que rien ne serait tenté tout de suite.

* * *

Felicity trouva Oliver dans le seul endroit de la maison où elle savait qu'il pouvait se défouler quand il était très en colère. Elle entra dans la salle de sports et le trouva en train de battre une fois de plus le sac de sable accroché au plafond. Elle s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence.

\- Si tu es venue pour plaider la cause de ma mère c'est pas la peine ! Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable. Dit-il tout en continuant à frapper dans le sac.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Répondit-elle en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Je suis venue pour voir comment tu allais...je sais que tu dois te sentir coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Tommy et...

\- Bien sur que je me sens coupable Felicity. Cria-t-il en s'arrêtant de frapper. C'est moi qui ai demandé à mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon frère, de venir travailler avec moi afin de régler le problème de Bertinelli et regarde ou ça l'a mener...directement au cimetière !

Felicity se leva de sa place et se rapprocha doucement de lui, elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver. Ce n'est pas toi qui a trafiqué la voiture de Tommy ce jour là. S'il est venu travailler avec toi c'est parce qu'il en avait envie...et parce que malgré vos divergences d'opinion sur ton mariage, il t'aimait et faisait tout pour te sortir de cet enfer, même s'il ne comprenait pas forcément comment tu avais pu faire un truc pareil. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable. Tu sais bien que Tommy n'aimerait pas ça. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu as certainement raison. Dit-il en fermant les yeux au souvenir de son ami, il posa son front contre celui de sa femme et les rouvrit. Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais pour moi c'est une routine d'avoir des tueurs à gages à mes trousses. Dit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est pas drôle hein ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa grimace.

\- Non pas vraiment. Lui répondit-il. J'ai peur mon ange...pour toi et notre princesse.

\- Oliver tout va bien se passer...tant que je reste ici je suis protégée. Je suppose qu'ils veulent faire passer ça pour un accident donc au manoir je suis en sécurité. Tu vas écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui bien sur. Souffla-t-il de frustration. Mais il est hors de question que tu sois impliqué dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou à notre bébé. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. En attendant je ne te quitte plus.

\- Ça c'est une très bonne idée mon amour. Répondit Felicity en lui donnant un baiser. Oliver...ta mère...il faut que tu lui parles...tu as été dur et injuste avec elle...

\- Non Fel. La coupa-t-il d'une voix dure. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas d'avoir fait entrer cet homme dans notre vie, Tommy est mort par sa faute et tu as faillit mourrir ! Comment peut-tu être de son côté ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'être d'un côté, seulement c'est ta mère et elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait juste...tout comme toi tu as fais ce que tu pensais juste en épousant Helena. Réfléchit Oliver ta mère n'est pas plus responsable que toi. Le responsable c'est Bertinelli et tu le sais. C'est lui qui a engagé un homme pour me tuer et c'est lui a qui a condamné Tommy...tout est de sa faute et non celle de ta mère ou de la tienne. Alors défoule toi encore un moment et ensuite tu vas t'excuser pour ce que tu lui as dit. Elle le vit protester et ajouta. Ne me mets pas en colère Oliver on a besoin d'être soudés en ce moment alors tu fais ce que je te dit ! Elle le fixa et réalisa le ton qu'elle avait employé. Excuse-moi. Dit-elle d'une voix désolée. Ce sont les hormones qui parlent, mais je suis sérieuse...

\- Ok, ok mon ange j'irais voir ma mère. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tu sais, je préfère quand tes hormones sont beaucoup plus gentilles avec moi. Lui suggéra-t-il avec un petit regard en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Dit-elle en lui plantant en baiser sur les lèvres. Continue encore un moment à te comporter comme un homme des cavernes et ensuite tu règles cette histoire.

* * *

\- Tu es sure que ça va marcher ? Demanda Oliver en faisant les cents pas dans la salle.

Helena et Quentin lui avaient expliqué leur plan et il devait admettre que c'était une bonne idée, et cela sans impliquer Felicity. Il fallait simplement qu'il fasse cracher le morceau à Bertinelli afin qu'il avoue avoir commandité le meurtre de Tommy et la tentative d'assassinat de Felicity, plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Il détestait cet homme au plus au point, mais il devait se contrôler et faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Oliver ça va marcher. Le rassura Helena. Tu as juste à dire ce qu'on mis au point et il va aller dans ton sens. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va être réglé en peu de temps.

\- Je l'espère. Dit-il d'un air absent, ses pensées étant au manoir avec sa femme. Un bruit les fit sursauter et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le père d'Helena.

\- Mais quelle surprise ! Dit-il ironiquement. Ma traîtresse de fille et son ex-mari. Que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Commença Helena d'un ton dur. Tu vas nous donner le nom de la personne que tu as engagé pour éliminer Felicity Queen. Dit-elle sans détour.

\- Oh oui j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à votre femme Oliver...c'est regrettable, comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Oliver le fixait un air de dégoût sur le visage, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui mettre son point sur la figure. Mais il ne pouvait pas du moins pas tout de suite. Il ne répondit pas et laissa Helena continuer.

\- Donne moi le nom !

\- Mais comment pourrais-je donner un nom alors que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? Il avait dit cela tout en continuant à fixer Oliver avec un petit sourire narquois. Vous pensez réellement que je suis derrière tout ça ? Comment pourrais-je m'en prendre à une si jolie femme ? C'est vrai qu'est ce qui pourrais bien justifier un acte aussi horrible ?

\- Je ne sais pas...peut être le fait que je vous ai éjecté de QC, ou que ma femme soit responsable de votre séjour en prison ? Lui répondit Oliver sèchement. Tout le monde sait bien que le grand Bertinelli déteste perdre la face.

\- C'est vrai...il faut que tout le monde sache que je suis le grand patron de Starling...

\- Était. Le coupa sa fille. Tu es en prison pour un bon moment Papa. Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Et tu vas y rester encore un moment...on sait que c'est toi qui a commandité l'accident de Felicity, on a toutes les preuves alors ne te fatigue pas pour nous mentir. Ton homme de main à parlé...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la alors ? Demanda Bertinelli perdu.

\- Je suis venue t'annoncer que je vais reprendre tes affaires. Lui dit Helena avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'ai renié quand tu as divorcé de ce bon à rien. Dit-il en pointant Oliver du doigt. Il n'a même pas réussit à te remettre dans le droit chemin ! Il était tellement obsédé par sa petite blonde qu'il ne te voyait même pas ! S'emporta-t-il. Ne t'avise pas de t'associer avec lui parce que tu le regretterais...je te préviens Helena que si tu fais ça...Dit-il en se levant menaçant.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? Demanda-t-elle ne se reculant pas alors que son père était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Oui Helena c'est une menace ! Personne n'a le droit de me prendre QC ! Cette boîte est à moi, j'ai tout fait pour la garder ! Je t'ai obligé à te marier à ce guignol, j'ai fait chanté la famille Queen pendant des années, j'ai même réglé le problème Merlyn pour être sur de garder le contrôle et toi tu vas t'associer avec lui ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends...jamais ça n'arrivera Helena ! Dit-il fou de rage.

\- Régler le problème Merlyn ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Tu crois vraiment que son accident en était un ? Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ce gamin allait m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution, il fallait qu'il disparaisse et comme je ne pouvais pas toucher à ton mari...Il laissa sa phrase en suspends.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous avez fait assassiner Tommy ? Demanda Oliver d'un ton calme.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Bertinelli d'une voix claire et sure de lui.

\- Capitaine Lance vous avez entendu ? Demanda Oliver d'un coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Quentin avec deux agents et Laurel Lance pour assigner ses droits au père d'Helena.

\- Mr Bertinelli vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Tommy Merlin et la tentative d'assassinat sur Felicity Queen, toutes ces charges seront ajoutées à celles de corruption, chantage et harcèlement pour lesquelles vous êtes déjà emprisonné. Laurel avait une voix claire mais Oliver pouvait sentir une léger frémissement à l'énoncé de son discours.

Bertinelli ne comprit rien à ce qui venait de se passer, il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu pensa-t-il. Il hurlait et criait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, que ses aveux lui avaient été soutirés sous la contrainte et qu'ils n'avaient aucune valeur au tribunal. Il fut emmené par les deux agents présents. La pièce se retrouva dans un silence pesant et Oliver regarda Helena et Laurel.

\- C'est fini ? Demanda-t-il peu sur de lui.

\- Oui c'est fini. Lui dit Laurel. Avec ses aveux il va passer le reste de sa vie en prison, pour le meurtre de Tommy et la tentative de meurtre contre Fel. Sa voix tremblait encore un peu. Tu peux aller retrouver ta femme et la rassurer. Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Laurel se tourna vers Helena.

\- Merci de nous avoir aider à coincer votre père Helena. Sans vous on...

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour vous aider. La coupa Helena. Je suis vraiment désolé Laurel...pour tout. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que mon père projetait de faire. Je sais que ces dernières années ont été très difficiles pour vous et je ne sais pas si un jour on pourra être de vraies amies. Lui dit Helena sincère.

\- Helena, vous n'êtes responsable de rien, c'est votre père le monstre. Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous durant votre mariage avec Oliver et je m'en excuse. Mais j'étais blessée et triste pour Felicity et...

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-elle. Et je ne vous en veux pas, j'aurais certainement réagit de la même façon que vous si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait quand Tommy nous a quitté, sans vous on aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir Oliver et moi...alors merci du fond du coeur Helena...Tommy avait raison vous êtes quelqu'un bien.

Helena la regarda surprise et acquiesça avec un petit sourire avant de prendre congé de l'avocate.

* * *

Laurel se regardait dans le miroir, elle avait pensé un jour se marier mais certainement pas avec David. Quand elle y pensait à l'époque elle se voyait remonter l'allée vers Tommy...mais Tommy était mort et elle avait du dire adieu à ses rêves et à l'amour de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que David entre dans sa vie.

Au début elle l'avait repoussé autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle avait l'impression en quelque sorte de trahir Tommy et puis à force de gentillesse et d'attention David avait réussit à percer sa carapace en lui expliquant que lui aussi avait connu une histoire avec une fin douloureuse et qu'il comprenait qu'elle voulait se préserver. À partir de ce moment Laurel c'était montré un peu plus ouverte et sans s'en rendre compte elle était tombé sous son charme.

Quand elle avait avoué à Felicity qu'elle était amoureuse, un poids avait quitté ses épaules, comme si elle venait d'avouer la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau et qu'elle ne devait pas refuser le bonheur, et elle avait eu raison. David avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression de revivre et c'était ce que Tommy aurait voulu. Malgré qu'elle l'ai aimé de tout son coeur et de toutes ses forces, il n'était plus là et elle devait continuer à vivre et poursuivre sa route. Et sur sa route il y avait David.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit Felicity en entrant dans la pièce. Il va tomber à la renverse en te voyant. Laurel lui sourit à travers le miroir.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui répondit la future mariée.

\- Ouais...Répondit Felicity d'une voix traînante. Si on aime les tonneaux. Elle était enceinte de presque huit mois et son ventre était tout ce qu'on voyait, à tel point qu'elle avait demandé aux médecins s'ils étaient sûrs qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul bébé. Regarde moi. Elle se mit de profil. J'adore mon bébé mais je n'ai qu'une envie qu'elle sorte...je n'en peux plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas la délivrance est proche. Essaya de la rassurer son amie. Regarde nous un peu...on est la toi à te plaindre de ton état et moi à penser à Tommy. On a eu une seconde chance toutes les deux on devrait plutôt remercier le ciel pour ça.

Felicity acquiesça et se rapprocha de son amie.

\- C'est vrai s'il y a encore deux ans on m'avait dit que ma vie serait à Starling en tant que Mme Queen j'aurai rit au nez de la personne. Pensa-t-elle. Et toi prête à te marier à un homme absolument parfait...je suis vraiment contente pour toi Laurel...j'ai eu tellement peur que tu refuses de vivre, après...après l'accident et je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles pour toi avec ce que l'on a apprit. Je sais que ça t'as fait replonger et je suis tellement désolé pour ça. Lui Felicity sincère.

\- C'est vrai que ça été difficile mais maintenant je sais toute la vérité...et Tommy fera toujours partie de ma vie. Il vivra toujours dans mon coeur parce qu'il restera mon premier amour. J'aime David de tout mon coeur, mais Tommy aura toujours une place à part.

Les deux amies pleuraient, elles avaient chacune passé des moments difficiles et n'avaient jamais imaginer pouvoir retrouver un tel bonheur.

\- Bon on va arrêter de pleurer ou on va ruiner ton maquillage. Moi j'ai une excuse se sont les hormones mais toi tu dois être parfaite. Lui dit Felicity en essayant ses larmes et en retouchant le maquillage de Laurel.

\- Mais moi aussi j'ai une excuse. Dit-elle en regardant fixement son amie.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que...que toi aussi ...? La brune hocha la tête. Et David le sait ?

\- Non pas encore je l'ai apprit hier et j'attends ce soir pour lui dire. Répondit-elle émue.

\- Oh Laurel je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Lui dit Felicity en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle furent interrompues par l'entrée de Quentin venu chercher sa fille pour l'emmener à l'autel. Il la trouva magnifique mais remarqua cependant les larmes sur les joues des deux amies.

\- Vous êtes sûres que tout va bien ici ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Les deux amies se regardèrent avec un sourire et hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Felicity veillait sa fille qui avait fait un cauchemar, cela arrivait rarement mais quand c'était le cas Emily avait un mal fou à se rendormir et généralement elle finissait dans le lit de ses parents, comme ce soir. Elle venait de fêter ses trois ans et bientôt elle prendrait le chemin de l'école. Felicity avait encore du mal à croire que sa petite fille grandissait aussi vite, elle se souvenait de son accouchement comme si c'était hier.

Après avoir assisté au mariage de Laurel, Felicity avait finit sa grossesse tranquillement sans stress ni angoisse. Elle avait commencé le travail en milieu de matinée un mardi et Oliver l'avait rejointe complètement paniqué à l'hôpital, il était en plein conseil d'administration quand il avait reçu son appel. Son accouchement n'avait pas traîné, parce qu'après à peine trois heures de travail elle avait donné naissance à Emily Donna Smoak Queen. Ils avaient décidés de garder ce prénom qui était sorti tout seul le jour où ils avaient apprit la vérité sur son accident. Et depuis ce jour ce bébé faisait la joie de ses parents, de sa grand mère et de sa tante.

Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles car Emily avait du mal à faire ses nuits et ils ne purent faire une nuit complète qu'à partir du quatrième mois, autant dire qu'ils avaient été épuisés. Mais ils étaient tellement heureux que rien ne pouvait venir ternir leur bonheur. Eux qui avait toujours pensé que cela ne leur arriverait jamais, profitaient de chaque instant même des pires, comme les nuits blanches.

Elle avait reprit son travail de consultante pour QC quelques mois après son accouchement et depuis elle avait prit la tête du service informatique. Charles Adams avait prit sa retraite et c'est naturellement qu'Oliver et Théa lui avait proposé le poste. Depuis la naissance d'Emily, Théa et Moira étaient de retour à Starling, Moira s'ennuyait de son fils et de sa petite fille et Théa ne voulait pas rester à Londres toute seule, mais Felicity avait surtout comprit qu'elle était de retour pour un certain Roy Harper qu'elle avait rencontré pendant son intérim au poste d'Oliver.

La famille Queen était à nouveau réunie au manoir, ce qui avait nécessité de nouveaux travaux et aménagements afin que chacun conserve son intimité et sa vie. Tout le monde avait trouvé un équilibre. Avec le retour de Théa, Oliver pu enfin lever le pied à l'entreprise et profiter un peu de la vie. Il avait passé un long moment à s'occuper de sa fille et à travailler à mi-temps chez QC pour ensuite se lancer dans ce qu'il voulait vraiment depuis ses études, l'ouverture d'un club. Il avait pensé à l'époque le faire avec son meilleur ami mais c'est seul qu'il c'était lancé dans l'aventure avec succès il fallait bien l'avouer.

Quelques mois après la naissance d'Emily, Helena était venue les informer que son père avait été tué en prison. Ils pouvaient enfin respiré et vivre leur vie sans avoir peur qu'un jour il décide à nouveau de se venger. Laurel de son côté avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Ian, qui faisait la fierté de ses parents, Felicity était contente pour sa meilleure amie, elle méritait vraiment toutes les bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir qui la ramena à la réalité et savait que c'était son mari qui rentrait. Il ouvrit la porte doucement ne voulait pas la réveiller mais quand il vit la lumière et un petit corps en travers de leur lit, il comprit que sa fille avait encore eu des difficultés pour dormir.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est la ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Une bonne heure...tu peux aller la recoucher si tu veux. Je pense que le pire est passé. Lui répondit Felicity. Oliver porta délicatement sa fille jusque son lit dans la chambre face à la leur, en essayant une fois de plus de ne pas la réveiller.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il trouva Felicity dans la salle de bain prête à prendre une douche. Il la rattrapa à temps et encercla sa taille en la collant à son torse.

\- Comment était la soirée ? Demanda-t-elle appréciant cette étreinte.

\- Longue, mais on a bien bossé. Il lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou. Tu m'as manqué mon ange. Je déteste quand tu ne viens pas. Lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation qu'il lui procurait et se laissa aller contre lui.

\- Je sais...tu m'as manqué aussi mais j'étais épuisée. Emily avait besoin de moi et si tu ne t'en souviens pas je suis enceinte de bientôt six mois et ton mini toi prends mon ventre pour un ring de boxe. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- Oui je sais. Dit-il en posant ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme. Mais tu m'as manqué quand même. On file sous la douche ? Lui demanda-t-il en déposant des baisers le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Felicity ne répondit pas mais entraîna son mari sous le jet.

Après avoir passé un moment très agréable sous la douche, ils étaient enlacés dans leur lit. Oliver voulait se confier à Felicity sur son travail et ne savait pas vraiment comment amorcer la discussion. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis quelques temps et s'était dit qu'il était temps pour lui de vivre vraiment sa vie à fond et de faire ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie.

\- Fel...je...je crois que je vais quitter QC définitivement. Dit-il d'un coup. Elle se releva et le regarda avec amour.

\- Il était temps que tu te décides mon coeur. Je suis fière de toi, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu alors fonce.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Elle hocha la tête. Merci mon ange de me soutenir...ça compte tu sais...

\- Bien sur que je te soutiens ! Tu pensais que j'allais t'interdire de le faire ? Oliver on sait tout les deux que si tu as atterrit à QC ce n'était pas par envie. Tu as vécu pour les autres assez longtemps maintenant vis pour toi et tes rêves. Lui dit-elle sincère les larmes aux yeux. Désolé c'est les hormones. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as ouvert ton club qui fonctionne plus que bien alors continue sur cette voix et vis ta vie mon coeur.

Il la regarda avec amour et fonça sur sa bouche pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

\- Tu sais quand je suis arrivé à Harvard je détestais mon père. Lui expliqua-t-il après avoir reprit son souffle. Mais toute ma colère s'est évanouie à l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard dans cette salle de classe. Il lui sourit franchement. Merci Felicity de m'aimer comme tu le fais et comme tu l'as toujours fait mon ange.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pour toujours.

\- Pour toujours. Dit-il en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

Quelques mois plus tard ils accueillirent leur petit garçon Thomas Robert Smoak Queen. Il avait eu du mal à venir au monde et Felicity du subir une césarienne, mais la frayeur passée, ils furent heureux d'avoir lutté pour vivre la vie dont ils avaient toujours eue envie, tout les deux, ensembles.

* * *

 **Voila donc la fin de cette fiction. J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir que moi à la lire.**

 **J'attends pour la dernière fois vos impressions et avis sur ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas c'est important, ca permet de savoir si on suit la bonne route...et puis c'est un peu notre salaire.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissés un commentaire sur les chapitres, merci aussi à ceux qui passent lire, c'est aussi une source de motivation, mais rien ne vaut un petit mot.**

 **Pour la suite je vais faire une petite pause et je reviendrais avec une mini fiction, je vais attendre de l'avoir finie avant de la poster.**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
